Glee: Howling with the Jukebox
by niko5290
Summary: Dodging silver bullets, the cops, and scorned lovers; and that's just Monday for these students. Faberry, Brittana, Klaine, werewolves, blood, and fighting. Oh, and fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. I'm just having my fun and let the plot bunnies have their way. This is AU, Beth isn't born, but Puck's party did happen: Quinn got a bit drunk and cheated, but used protection. Finn found out and broke up with her hence why he's going after Rachel in the beginning. This will explained in later chapters. This story, even though not completed, has gotten a bit of a facelift.**

**For Quinn's name, her full name is Lucy Quinn Fabray, but not the Lucy we met in BTW.**

**Now, on with the story. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged!**

**Glee: Howling with the Jukebox**

**Episode One: Pilot**

"All I'm saying, Fabray, is that you are being a coward!" A roudy voice rang throughout the Fabray house. Judy poked her head out of the kitchen, stepping away from dinner to see it was her favorite girls.

"And all I'm saying, _Lopez_, is that you are being a bitc-Mom!" The shorter blonde called out in surprise.

"Quinnie, why are you being a coward? I thought I raised you better than that?" Judy walked out of the kitchen as she brushed her hands on the half apron around her waist. "Hello Santana, Brittany."

"Hey Ms. F," Santana saluted and Brittany just hugged the older blond. All eyes trained on Quinn.

Quinn just huffed as she placed her duffel bag by the door. She found her place on the couch and hesitated. However, one look at her mother, she caved. "McKinley's back-to-school dance is coming up and Santana thinks I want to ask someone to the dance." Quinn let out a small frustrated growl.

Judy clapped her hands, "I do hope you ask that Hudson boy! Finn, is his name right? Cute boy, quarterback?" Brittany nodded, Santana laughed and Quinn let out a groan.

"No, Mom, it's not Finn. We're just friends."

"It better not be Puckerman," Her mother's tone became icy in an instant. All three girls audibly gulped.

"It's not Puck," Quinn whispered.  
>"Sam? That boy hangs around you alot," Judy's ice thawed and she was back to her caring motherly-self.<p>

"No!" Quinn barked, "Sam is like a brother to me." Quinn finished in a hushed town, "It's not a boy..."

Judy looked over at her daughter as Santana chuckled and Brittany played with her Cheerio's skirt. "Quinn, who do you want to ask?"

Quinn mumbled as she got up and tried to dodge the question. She wandered over to the bookshelf to look for a well-worn book. Judy was not impressed. "Lucy Quinn Fabray."

Santana let a low "Oooohhh," as Quinn visably flinched. They knew it was serious when Judy said the 'L-word'

"Rachel Berry."

Judy squealed, "The one that sings! She's got such a pretty voice!"

Quinn sighed, "Yes the one that sings, mom."

"Oh, good! Ask her tomorrow and then we can have dinner with her tomorrow night!"

"Mom, I can't. I can hardly be in the same room as her. I just..."

Judy walked over and saw the old book Quinn was holding; she gave Quinn when she turned thirteen and moved to Lima, _The Wolf and You._ A book not alot of people knew. Honestly, the only ones that knew about it in all Lima, Ohio were related to the girls in the Fabray living room. "Is she the one?"

"What?"

Brittany caught on, "You like Rachel. Like I like Santana."

Quinn paled and Santana howled with laughter, "Berry is your mate!"

Judy took note of her daught's red face and decided it was time to let the subject drop... for now. "Who wants dinner?" And with the looks the girls gave her, she swore she could hear their tails thump and swish. _My girls, my little wolves._

The Unholy Trinity, Sanatana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, and Quinn Fabray made up the trio that ruled McKinely with an iron-fist, also made up a small but powerful pack of wolves; _werewolves_. As the older Fabray finished cooking dinner, the girls took their seats at the table. Santana and Brittany were just pups when the Fabray women entered Lima a few years ago. They ran. Ran from their past, ran from the fact that Little Lucy attacked her father in a fit of rage and uncontrolled animal instincts in the light of a full moon.

Russell thought werewolves only existed in books and on the silver screen; that was until he had the fangs of a newly transformed werewolf around his throat. Judy, a mature werewolf at the time, took her daughter and ran. Russell never told anyone about the sudden absense of his wife and daughter or the reason his face, throat, and upper body is forever scarred. Lucy was left back with Russell, now Quinn runs Lima.

When the older woman met Santana and Brittany, she could smell the werewolf blood and smiled. When Quinn brought the girls home one day, she talked to Quinn privately about it. Her daughter looked at her with bright hazel eyes, told her mother that she knew, they knew about her as well. Judy couldn't turn away the other two, there was just no way. They've been inseperable for the past four years.

As the elder Fabray set the plates piled with food, and remembered Quinn's sixteenth birthday when she suddenly felt like half her strength had been taken, felt sick, and tired all the time. When Quinn told her mom about her day, from the moment she woke up, she felt like a new person, a new wolf. Judy smiled and sat her daughter down and told Quinn about her heritage of her wolves; Alpha blood ran rampant through her veins. That's why she was able to smell out her packmates, and why they could smell her so strongly. The dormant power that pulsed through the young Fabray. Judy was glad the loss of the Alpha title only lasted for a few days. She wasn't back to normal, but she felt safe that her daughter took over.

The girls dug into their food but Quinn looked at her mother, "Mom? You ok?"

Judy nodded and sipped at her coffee.

* * *

><p>Later that night, huddled on Quinn's bed, the girls were enjoying a movie, with popcorn, soda, and chocolate. Brittany let the Fabrays borrow her fondue maker, and decided tonight they'd have chocolate covered popcorn.<p>

"All I'm saying, Q, is that I think you and Rachel would be cute together," Brittany dipped her popcorn with a smile. "San is taking me, Kurt is taking Blaine, so why can't you bring Rachel?"

Quinn sighed, "It'd not thst simple, B. Growing up, I may have taken my frustrations of life out on Rachel, indirectly. I want to be her frined before asking her for a more serious relationship."

Britt just looked like a lost puppy, so Santana stepped in, "Quinn was behind at least half of the slushie facials that were launched on Berry, Britt-Britt."

"Oh, well, why don't you just come on my show, Fondue-for-Two, and say sorry?"

Quinn's eyes went wide while Santana's jaw dropped, "Britt," the Latina whispered, "that's brilliant!" Santana kissed Brittany soundly on the lips.

Quinn was still quiet. The idea rolled over in her mind. Her wolf howled in delight, the mere idea of getting close to the little diva made her almost consider the idea. Almost.

A loud howl outside threw every other thought to the side as the girls felt a chill run down their spine. Judy was at the door of Quinn's bedroom, "Girls, go check out that howl. That isn't your neighborhood dog."

"We got it, Ms. F.," Santana was the first one up, sad she had to get out of Brittany's arms, but delighted she gets to run in her fur. The girls hurry down the backyard and the elder Fabray went to turn off the backyard light, the almost full moon gives them all enough light. The trio quickly strip and shift. Quinn was on all fours first.

Her fur almost glows in the moonlight. A dirty blonde tone to her fur, speckled with dark tan patches, a thick scruff around her neck. Her hazel eyes as a human shift to a brillant green with a thin ring of golden brown around the edge. The wolf gives a quick shake before she turns to see her pack mates.

Santana is the next who is fully shifted. A slightly bulkier wolf than Quinn. Her dark fur catches the moonlight, and almost hides the dark tan patterens. She looked like a bigger, fluffier doberman. Her bright brown eyes shone with power and potential, however, only Alpha blood pumped through Quinn's viens, not Santana's. The darker wolf was ok with that, she was more of the muscle of the group anyway. She didn't have the control an Alpha did.

Brittany stood next to Santana a few seconds later, her fur a brilliant gold, her blue eyes practically glowed. Brittany was the tallest of the three, and possibly just as quick as Quinn. She was more of the distraction type, not a fighter like Santana. Her jaw dropped open as her tongue lolled out. She nuzzled Santana quickly before Quinn let out a small growl. Nothing angry, just her way to signal the start of something serious.

The girls put their noses to the ground then in the air before catching a scent. It was musky, reeked of fear and blood. Whatever howled before was still near. The howl replayed over and over again in their minds. It was a cry of pain. Brittany was the first one to take off with a small yelp of excitment.

Santana always called her the puppy of the group.

Quinn was close behind with Santana at her heels. The trio sped through the shadows and unlit backyards. They kept clear of the main streets and the streets with a steep pet population. The moon was their only witness, as she always has been. As the town's wildlife slept, the girls never felt more awake or alive as they did with all four paws on the ground. Their breaths came in short pants, their muscles only barely burned under the exersion. They haven't been able to really let go since right before junior year started; a couple of weeks ago.

Brittany was the first stop, her paws dug into the ground to skid to a hault. Quinn and Santana had a bit more grace to slow down before barreling into the taller blond. The girls knew this area, they knew it very well.

_Puckerman _was the only thing that ran through their minds. Brittany let out a sad whimper, Quinn and Santana exchanged worried glances. When the scent of blood drenched with fear, laced with Noah Puckerman ripped through their nostrils, they knew nothing good could be found in the night.

Santana tore off, the blondes loosely flanked her as they took off into the small forest behind the Puckerman's house. As the scent got heavier, so did the girls' paws. They all slowed to a quick walk as their ears pivoted and turned every few seconds. Their breaths came in short bursts, hardly enough in each intake to fill their burning lungs. Hardly enough to distract them from the trepidation that brewed in their guts.

A low growl, angry, hurt, scared, ripped through the night air to their left. Santana was already crouched down ready to pounce, Brittany took up a spot near the darker wolf's rear left. Quinn slowly walked toward the growl. Her head was held high, tail not low, but not high. Her werewolf body pumped out the pheramone that reeked of her Alpha prowess. She could just feel the other wolf tremble. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to make her suspicous true.

She didn't want to admit to herself Noah Puckerman was a scared, hurt, new, werewolf. A canine form staggered out of the shadows to the moonlight, showing them a hurt, tired, scared, wolf. The Trinity whimpered at the sight, the scent of blood and Puckerman hit their nostrils. The one thing they feared was true.

His fur had a tick black stripe that started at his nose, went up between his ears, and went all the way down to the his all-black tail. Dark reddish-brown fur covered his head, sides, and most of his legs. Light gray fur was on his belly. As he limped toward the girls, he looked up. Wide, dark brown met Quinn's green eyes and let out a sad whimper. Quinn took in his sight and yelped when she saw his entire left leg was caked in dried blood, with fresh red ooze pumping out slowly.

Quinn let out a few quick barks and Brittany cautiously walked over to Puck, trying to make sure he didn't see her as a threat. The shewolf kept her ears up and posture as non-threating as possible. Puck broke eye contact with Quinn and lazily lolled his head toward Brittany. He looked at her, but before he could even make a move, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out. The girls acted quickly, putting the wolf onto San's back, and raced back to the Fabray house.

* * *

><p>It hadn't been more than thirty or so minutes that the girls left, however, Judy was pacing in her kitchen. Every ten seconds she looked up at the clock. "I should stop worring, they are strong wolves, they don't need me worring about them." Judy's musing was interrupted when Quinn's voice erupted from the backyard.<p>

Judy raced out to see Santana and Quinn shouldering a naked human, blood dried on both girls. Fear and anger wrapped their icy claws around her heart. "Mom, open the door. Clear off the kitchen counter." Judy did as she was told and watched as the duo lifted up Puck as gently as possible and laid him on the counter. "Do we have anything that would fit him?"

Judy took notice of the boy and saw it was Puckerman. His left shoulder was still bleeding and his breathing was shallow. Her eyes glazed over, memories crashed into her as she just stared at Noah Puckerman. Her jaw dropped a little, almsot as if to whisper something.

"Mom!" Quinn barked as she was pulling on shorts and her shirt. Santana and Brittany just had on long shirts as they when to dress his wounds, anything to stop the bleeding.

Judy shook her head and went upstairs. She searched around and found some sweat pants that were too big for her, but they still might end up being too small for the Puckerman boy. Better than nothing at this point, she brought a pair as well as a first aide kit. The girls went to dress his wounds as Judy leaned agains the counter. The older Fabray could smell the wolf on the boy. There was another wolf out there, a rogue, a selfish beast going around biting and changing.

Judy watched the girls clean and dress his shoulder, while looking for any other injury. Judy went to put a could wet cloth on Puck's forehead, then went to fix up her bed. As the older Fabray made it to her room, Quinn was at her doorway.

"Mom, Puck's a... He's one of us. I can't watch him go through this by himself. I'm going to invite him into the pack. He needs us, and I don't see any other way to go about this. He could also help find the wolf that almost killed him."

Judy was busy setting everything up so Puck was comfortable, and she would be comfortable on the couch. "Quinn, honey, the rogue wasn't trying to kill him. If he did intend to kill, Puckerman... Well, let's just say he wouldn't be on our kitchen counter. This wolf wanted to create another one. For whatever reason." Judy let out a sigh and went over to Quinn. She ran her hands up and down the girl's arms. "He'll be ok, Quinn. We'll... Watch over him until he can control himself. Then, whatever happens, happens."

Quinn nodded and went back to the kitchen to check up on the boy and her friends. Judy let out another sigh. She put her memories out of her head and went to set up the couch.

* * *

><p>The next day Puck wasn't at school, it was expected. Talk and rumors were flying around the school about a wild animal, however Puck's name was only mentioned a few times. It was almost expected for Noah Puckerman to skip classes at this point.<p>

When people would ask about the boy, the girls decided to tell that Puck wasn't feeling well. The girls went about their day like any other, if not being a little quieter than usual. Right before Spanish, Mr. Shuester pulled Quinn to the side to ask her what really happened to Puck. She bit back a growl, _Why the hell would I know? Well, I do know, but he doesn't need to know that. Why am being asked? Damn it, calm down, Fabray!_

Quinn shook her head at Mr. Shue, "He just isn't feeling well." Quinn went to sit down and pulled out her notebook. The bell let out a shrill and she felt someone sit down next to her. The blond looked up to see Rachel Berry. Quinn's mouth flopped open, but no words came out.

"Morning, Quinn. I hope you don't mind me sitting next to you this morning. I was running a little late, and my usual seat is taken. Not that your company isn't sometimes desired, it is just that our past is tense and-"

"It's ok, Berry," Quinn cut her off with a chuckle. She played with the loose short hairs on the back of her neck that escaped the Cheerio-tight ponytail, hair, her hazel eyes suddenly trained on her notebook. Her mother's conversation this morning before she left exploded back into her mind.

_"Don't come home if you don't ask her, Quinnie," Judy said with a sickeningly sweet voice._

_ Quinn's jaw dropped, her toast half-way to her lips, "Mom, really?"_

_ "Rachel is a sweet girl and you tend to put off the important conversations. Good thing for San and Britt or I'd never know you bonded to Rachel."_

_ "What if she says no?"_

_ "Quinn, she won't. Just ask her over tonight and will take it from there"_

_ Quinn just numbly nodded before forcing the toast down._

"Quinn, Quinn? Are you ok?"

Quinn shook her head and offered Rachel a smile."Yeah, I'm ok. Hey, I was actually wondering-"

"Ok, class! Today's lesson..."

Quinn sighed as Mr. Shue interrupted her. She went to take notes when she felt a piece of paper hit her wrist. Her eyes trailed up Rachel's arm, over her shoulder, up her neck, hesitated at her lips, briefly, before meeting deep brown eyes. Rachel chuckled shyly as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Quinn smirked as hse opened up the note:

_You were saying, Quinn?_

Quinn grinned as she replied:

**I was going to ask you if you would like to come to my house tonight for dinner?**

Rachel instantly read over th note and stared at question before she shakily took up her pen:

_This isn't some trick? Haha I would actually like that very much. You are much better company than Finn. Even during _our_ more heated conversations. _

When Rachel passed the note back and waited for Quinn to read it, the blonde looked up at Rachel with a shy smile. Rachel met her gaze with a sly smirk and a wink. With a quick flick of her wrist, Quinn wrote back that dinner will be at eight. Quinn had a blush and goofy smile on for the rest of the day. During Glee at the end of the day, Quinn would glance over at Rachel, and if the diva wasn't meeting her glance, Quinn noticed her eyes dancing over their shared note. Quinn smiled to herself, feeling something go warm inside when she would catch Rachel untuck the note from her pocket and just stare at it.

Quinn pulled out her phone and sent out a quick text to her mother. Judy never replied, but appreciated the action. Judy howled in laughter in delight at home:

**Quinnie: **

** Having a vegan stirfry for tonight. Rachel will be there at 8 sharp.**

The client Judy was currently typing up a packet for can wait a few hours. She needed to go shopping and learn a new recipe for tonight.

Glee ended on a happy note, and Quinn went home to an overjoyed mother.

* * *

><p><em>Next time on Glee: Howling with the Jukebox <em>

_ Quinn almost forgot Puck was still crashing at her house. How can she hide the drowsy, new werewolf in her house while tring to woo Miss Berry? What will Finn do when he learns his two exes are getting close? What will the girls do about the rogue werewolf running around? Will quinn ask Rachel about the dance?_

_I know you're all waiting for an update, but I just can't write anything new for this story after realizing I've got a few plot-holes going on. So here's the edited Pilot episode. Tune it for more!_

_-Love, Niko_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.**

**For Quinn's name, her full name is Lucy Quinn Fabray, but not the Lucy we met in BTW.**

**To everyone who reviewed, thank you, it put a big ol' smile on my face. **

**Now, on with the story. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged!**

**Glee: Howling with the Jukebox**

**Episode Two: Bonding Over Schemes**

To say Quinn was a nervous wreck is like saying a monsoon was a little drizzle. She paced in her room, clenching and unclenching her fists, running them through her hair. She had loose curls with her bangs styled out of her face. A navy blue sundress fluttered in her movements as black flats started to make a path in her carpet. She heard her mother move around downstairs in the kitchen. Quinn knew if she was down there she'd freak out on her mother about everything. And she did not want that.

She stepped out of her room and wandered over to her mother's room, now Puck's. the boy was sprawled out on her mother's queen bed. She quietly padded over to the boy. Sure, he got her drunk, said she wasn't fat, and was one of the big reasons she broke up with Finn, but under all the 'badass jerk' attitude, Puck was a sweet boy.

"You don't deserve this, Puck. I'll protect you. So will San and Britt," Quinn ran her hand along his mowhawk. He stirred, but remained asleep.

The doorbell rang and Quinn nearly jumped. She looked over to her mother's alarm clock to see the red numbers read _7:55_. Quinn dashed from the room. She stopped to check her appearance. She nearly tripped down the stairs when Judy opened the door.

Quinn was smoothing out her dress as well as drying her clammy hands. Quinn let a shy smile slide onto ehr face as she breathed out, "Rachel, hey."

"Hello, Quinn, Ms. Fabray. May I come in?" Rachel greeted the Fabray women.

Judy stepped to the side, "Of course, come on in. Here, let me take your coat." She reached out as Quinn stood by her mother. Rachel lifted up the bouquet she held nervously. She locked eyes with Quinn.

"Yes, well, these are for you and your mother." Rachel handed over a small bouquet of gardinas, wrapped with a green ribbon, and white paper, "My dads say it would be rude to show up empty handed."

Quinn blushed as she took the flowers and brought them to her nose. Her senses were on overload. Her eyes caught Rachel's again over the flowers, glad the gardinas hid the giant smile.

Judy smiled and went to take the flowers from her daughter. Quinn handed them over with a dreamy huff. "These are beautiful. Quinn's favorite."

Rachel brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "Thank you, Ms. Fabray. I always fancied gardinas myself."

"Please, call me Judy. Quinn, take Rachel's coat. I'll show her to the kitchen and put these in vase."

Quinn nodded and took the girl's jacket as she watched her mother lead her to the kitchen. Rachel's eyes wondered over a few photos, seeing a younger Quinn. Pictures of just the girl, mother and daughter, and a few of Quinn with Santana and Brittany. Quinn appeared just as Rachel made it to the table and watched as Judy busied herself with the flowers. The younger Fabray pulled out Rachel's chair andgave the girl a small smile. Rachel returned it and took her seat.

"The food smells amazing, Judy," Rachel placed her napkin on her lap. Quinn sat next to Rachel as Judy put the food on the table. Quinn went to mimic Rachel and placed her napkin on her lap.

"Mom can be a good cook when we have company," Quinn chuckled.

"Are you insuating that I'm a bad cook when it's just the two of us, Quinnie?" Judy gave Quinn the Fabray eyebrow quirk and Rachel lifted her hand to hide her smile. Rachel put that little nickname away for a special occasion. She bet Quinn hated it by the way she flinched and sickeningly sweet voice her mother used.

Quinn gave her own eyebrow twitch, "Do I have to tell Rachel about the time you went to make meatloaf and made a lump of burnt mess?"

Judy sat and matched her daughter as Rachel's shoulders shook in silent laughter, "Then I'll tell Rachel the night you and Santana tried to bake a cake and poor Brittany almost called the fire department because the oven was smoking."

Rachel glanced over at a shell-shocked Quinn. The blonde's jaw opened and closed for a few tense moments before she just let out an indignant huff. She turned away from her mother to fill her plate and muttered, "B was not going to call the fire department," She said to Rachel. She felt a rush of excitment shoot through her at Rachl's enjoyment. "You're over reacting." Quinn added, toward he`r mother.

Judy stage-whispered to Rachel, "The ceilling was covered in soot and the kitchen was filled with smoke."

Quinn squeaked out a high pitch "Mother!" as Rachel threw her head back and let out a hearty laugh. Quinn was soon lost in the noise and couldn't possibly think of anything better to hear. Judy had a satisfied smirk on her face as she saw the emotion that played behind Quinn's hazel eyes. Oh yeah, her little girl had a crush. By the time Rachel calmed down enough to fill her plate, tears of mirth were running down her cheeks.

"Quinn," Rachel placed a hand on the girl's leg with a chuckle. Quinn turned red instantly, feeling all kinds of tingles from the touch. "I can see where you get your witty banter from. Your mother is an improv genius. If you two keep this up, I would most definitely like to make a habit of coming around more often."

Quinn was speechless. Rachel was having fun? And she didn't even take a bite yet! The wolf within was doing a happy little prance as Quinn settled for a lop-sided grin. "Well, Rach, we're here all week if you want to see the show again." And Rachel was giggling all over again.

That was all that echoed in the Fabray home. The three laughed through dinner as Judy recalled some of the more humbling moments in Quinn's life, even when Quinn went by Lucy; however, her mother left out details, like the names Lucy and Russell. Dessert was mostly Rachel going on about plans for the show choir competions, senior year, and even afterwards.

"Broadway will know the name Rachel Barbara Berry; be sure of it." Rachel nodded digging into the last of her vegan-cheesecake.

"I think that was one of the shortest sentences you said all night," Quinn smirked.

"I'll have you know, Fabray, that just because I have a large vocabulary and make use of it, does not mean I can't speak in short retorts. I like to make sure my point is made in an eloquent, verbose manner too make sure I can..." Rachel trailed off as Quinn was holding back her laughter. Even Judy had trouble stilling her shaking shoulders. Rachel let out a sigh and fiddled with her fork, "No love for words." The Fabray women lost it.

"Rachel, I must say, you are one of the more charming guests to have dinner with. I don't think I laughed this hard in a long time," Judy reached over to pat the girl's hand. "Let me clean up here and Quinn, honey, why don't you give Rachel a small tour?"

Quinn nodded and went to stand. She held out her hand and Rachel took it with a small tinge of pink on her cheeks. "Are you sure you don't need help cleaning up?"

Judy shook her hand at the two, "Go, you've suffereed my presence enough," the older woman gave Quinn a wink as Rachel turned.

Quinn knew what her mother wanted. _Ask her or Puck get's your bed_, she might as well as said it out loud. With a nervous sigh, Quinn lead Rachel up to her room; all along the way telling her about the pictures that lined the stairway.

As Quinn told a story about one of the more colorful adventures of the Unholy Trinity when a loud _thud_ echoed from the last bedroom; Judy's bedroom. Quinn instantly got quiet and almsot snapped her neck looking toward the door. Rachel grabbed Quinn's forearm and stepped a little closer. "What was that? Do you have a dog?"

Quinn's head whipped back around and looked at Rachel, "Uh, yeah. Sort of. My uncle needed us to watch... his, uh, dog. He's not feeling well, or else he'd be out. Here's my room." Quinn slipped her hand back and laid it softly on Rachel's lower back.

Quinn pushed her bedroom door open just a bit to allow both girls in. The blond motioned for Rachel to sit on her bed, the Cheerio hesitating before taking a seat as well. "Did you enjoy yourself, Rach?"

The diva gave a giga-watt smile, "Most certianly! Who would have thought that you would ask me over, let alone me enjoying my time here. Your mother is a lovely woman. You are a lovely hostess, Quinn, when you let your guard down," Rachel finished with a coy smirk.

"Thanks. I'm... I'm glad you came over tonight. I actually have something pretty important to ask you," Quinn forced her eyes away from her hands in her lap to meet Rachel's chocolate brown eyes. Quinn saw innocent curiosity swimming and she couldn't not ask the girl. "I was wondering, that is, if no one asked you already, if you would go to the back-to-school dance with me?"

Rachel's jaw dropped just a bit before snapping close, then dropping open. "Before you answer," Quinn continued in a hurry, "I don't want you to think this is some prank to make your life hell. I'm... I'm past that. I want to apologize and seek some kind of friendship. You are an amazing person, Rach, and my jealousy is what stood in the way. And don't worry about Santana. Britt will make sure she's civil. I just want to apologize for everything, and make sure this dance is special for you; as a start."

Rachel smiled fondly at the babbling cheerlearder. She laid a hand on the blushing girl's cheek and nodded, "I would love to go to the dance with you, Quinn." Rachel's eyes caught Quinn's and locked her in place. Quinn felt like Rachel had pinned her down with her gaze and search her very soul, just to make sure Quinn was truthful. The diva let loose a large smile, as if satisfied to see nothing but sheer honesty in the blond's eyes. The start of the friendship the diva has craved.

Quinn watched Rachel's eyes flicker to her bedside clock, "Damn it, I'm going to be late. Quinn thank you for a lovely evening, would you mind walking me to my car?" The smile never left Rachel's face; if only for a second to show her disappointmnet to leave.

"It would be my pleasure."

Quinn helped the diva into her jacket as she called to Judy, thanking her for a wonderful meal. "Come again anytime, dear!" Judy called over the sink.

Rachel pulled out her keys from her purse and just stood there and stared at them. She turned on her heel and had such a determined look on her face that Quinn felt a nervous shudder run over her body. "Quinn, could I pick you up tomorrow morning?"

Quinn heard it, but barely, the uncertian quake in Rachel's voice. The blond let a smile roll over as she watched the smaller girl fidgit. "I'd like that, Rach. Maybe you could be here early and we can grab coffee?"

Rachel nodded enthusiastically. She turned unlocked her door and flung open the door. The diva turned again to face Quinn and it all happened so fast Quinn was a bit slow on the uptake. By the time her mind could work normally, Rachel let out a girlish giggle before bidding her farewell. "I'll send you a text before I get here, night Quinn."

"Uh, yeah, night," Quinn stumbled out. Just as Rachel pulled away from her driveway, Quinn called out, "Drive safe!" With a honk and wave, Rachel was gone.

The girl slowly felt her fingers lightly touch her cheek. Just a slight pressure, just like Rachel's lips. Rachel Berry kissed her cheek. Rachel freaking Berry kissed her freaking cheek! Quinn let a happy howl before trotting back into her house. Maybe dinner wasn't such a bad idea.

She called out to her mom, bidding her a goodnight as she shut the front door. She went to her mother's bedroom and saw Puck face down on the bed. He must have woke up and shifted. She smiled and quietly closed the door. In her room, Quinn barely noticed the time, _10:54_. The blond was on autopilot as she went to take a quick shower and change into night clothes. She returned about a half an hour later in boxer shorts and a tank top.

However, beofre she could climb into bed, a soft knock pulled her attention from her bed. Quinn opened the door and saw a weak and sleepy Noah Puckerman. Quinn looked up and her brow knitt together as she saw that all-knowing smirk. "Puck, what are you doing up? What's with that smirk?"

"Easy, Q. I jsut wanted to get up and walk a bit. Plus I heard my Jewish American Princess." Quinn stood by her desk with her arms crossed. Puck walked in and sat on her bed. "So, you got a thing for Berry?" Puck said with a smile. When Quinn just rolled her eyes, he added with a shrug, "It's cool. I heard you ask her to the dance and I'm just said you got to her before me. I've always wanted to ask her out, but never did. I'm happy for you, Quinn."

The blond eyes Puck carefully, "What are you up too, Puckerman?"

Puck threw up his arms in defense with a wince. He went to rub his left shoulder. "Stupid..."

"How are you, Puck? Honestly."

The boy casted his eyes downward, "I'm adjusting I guess. You're mom was surprised to see me up so soon. She's been really cool about me being here. But I still feel dizzy when I'm awake."

Quinn nodded, "It took at least three days to stand without being nauseous."

"So, I'm not the only one?" He had such hope in his voice, it almost broke Quinn's heart.

She went and sat next to him, "No, Puck, you aren't. I'm a werewolf, so is my mother."

"I think I remember Santana and Britt being there the night you found me, but... But everything is so damn fuzzy."

"Britt and San are werewolves, too. I actually want to ask you to join us. Until you are strong enough and stable enough to make the decision to be out on your own."

Puck looked down at his hands. So large compared to Quinn's. "I don't want to be alone, Q. All day, it seems like the only thing I could hear is this damn howling. When I'm sleeping, it's all black, and in the distance. And if it isn't howling, it's growls, yelps, barks, or snarls. I... I don't want to be alone and have only that to hear."

"You're not alone. Until you're back to full strentgh, Mom will be here for you. Mom already talked to your mom. She's still visiting your aunt until later this week?" Puck nodded at Quinn's question. "Then you'll stay here with us. After school tomorrow, if you want, I can have S and B come over and we can answer all your questions. You're family, Puck, and we are fiercely loyal."

Puck let out a sniff, being too proud to shed any tears in front of the blond. "You are pretty cool, Q. Thank you," Puck tried to stifle back a yawn, but it was no use.

"Head back to bed, you big softie. We'll talk more later."

He nodded and stood. He seem to hesitate for a second, not quite sure what to do. Quinn answered for him as she stood and hugged him. She felt his arms circle around her and gave a quick squeeze. He let go a few seconds and headed to bed. Quinn's mind was still buzzing with the night's excitement as she went to shut off her light and laid down. She checked her phone and saw a few texts where waiting to being answered.

She rolled onto her back and blinked into the phone's bright light in her dark room. A text from Santan was opened first.

**S:**

** U better have details for me 2mrrow bitch! They better b good Oh nd hows Puck?**

** Sent 10:30 pm.**

Quinn sent out a quick text promising details and let her know Puck was up and but not really walking. He was even to keep soup down, from what he mother told her when she got home.

Next was Britt's:

**B:**

** I hope u had a good time 2nite! Howz puck?**

** Sent 10:13 pm**

Another quick text and Quinn was opening her last text message.

**Rachel:**

** I had a wonderful time tonight, Quinn. Thank you again, and I'm very excited for this dance now. I'm looking forward to it! We should go shopping soon, for our dresses. Anyway, before I start rambling, have a good night, and sleep well! -R xo**

** Sent 11:27 pm.**

Quinn replied back after a few minutes. She was nervous, and it showed. Everytime she would type out a reply, she'd just grunt and delete the message before starting a new one. Finally, she forced herself to send out a text, or else it would be hours before Rachel would get a reply. Satisfied, the blond hit send and put her phone down. she turned over and fell into a dreamless sleep.

In the Berry household, Rachel nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone lit up with a text. With a grand smile, she opened the message:

**Quinn:**

** I'm happy you had a good time tonight. I was all kinds of nervous, haha I'm excited about the dance, too, and I'll see if B&S would want to tag along, if that's cool with you. Sleep well, Rach -Q xo**

** Sent: 11:35pm**

Rachel fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rachel sent Quinn a text around 7:30 telling the Cheerio she'd be there in ten. The diva was always the early bird, and even set her alarm fifteen minutes earlier than normal, to make sure she was on time to pick up Quinn.<p>

As she made her way down stairs, her daddy, Leroy, was reading the morning paper. "Morning, Daddy." Rachel pecked him on the cheek. She reached into the cabinet to pull out a granola bar.

"Somebody is chipper this morning."

"I'm always chipper. However, I must say today I did wake up with a spring in my step. Dad leave for work already?"

Leroy nodded all the while hiding a yawn behind his massive hand. "You heading to school early?" Leroy took notice of Rachel grabbing jacket.

"Actually, I'm picking up a friend for coffee before classes."

Leroy raised an eyebrow, "Is this friend a boy?"

Rachel scoffed, "Please Daddy. With macho-meat heads wandering McKinely, no boy's pride would allow him to accept a ride from a girl. I'm meeting up with a girl."

Leroy put his paper down just before Rachel went to reach for car keys, "Just be careful honey. I know the fall out with that Hudson boy have left you a little hesitent with boys and relationships, but know, no matter what, your dads love you."

Rachel blushed and ducked her head to nibble on the bar. "Thanks Daddy. It's just this friendship is new, so I'm going to be excited for this."

"Well, if she's not busy, why don't you invite her for dinner tonight?"

Rachel swallowed the last bit before turnign the doornob, "That's sounds liek a brilliant idea. Love you, Daddy!" Rachel was gone before he said anything.

On the short trip to Quinn's and to the Lima Bean, Rachel was almost quiet. Quinn was fidgiting in line as she rattled off Santana's and Brittany's order, as well as her own. Rachel added her order and had her money out before Quinn could protest. "Let me, Fabray," Rachel smirked with a wink. Quinn gave the girl a playful glare before she relented.

As the girls were giggling as they leaned agaisnt Rachel's car. The diva held her cup close to her lips as she watched Quinn's face light up with joy. _So this is what having a close friend feels like. _

"Why so quiet, Rach?" Quinn smirked as she took a sip.

"My Daddy extended an invite to you tonight for dinner." Quinn sputtered her hot drink and Rachel started to ramble, "Oh, Quinn! Be careful! You could burn yourself. I'm sorry I sprang that on you," Rachel had a timid smile as she looked at the blond through her eyelashes.

"It's ok, really. I, ah..." Quinn's mind wandered. Quinn wanted to scope out the town tonight to try to pick up on that rogue wolf. Maybe even hunt in the forest on the outskirts of town. She could push it back an hour or so, right? "I would enjoy that."

"Fabray! You better have my mocha chai latte!" Santana barked out. "Hey, Berry. Fancy seeing you here this morning."

"Hi, Rachel!" Brittany wrapped the short girl up in a warm hug.

"Hello, Brittany, Santana. And yes, Santana, we have your latte."

Santana eyed Rachel before she took a cautious sip. "You're alright, Berry. You're easy on the eyes today."

Rachel glanced at Quinn; Quinn had talked about the best way to handle Santana's teasing is to dish it back on their way to the school. Add in a little flirting, and she would have one-up'ed the Latina. When Rachel protested, Quinn stopped her, mentioning that Brittany would enjoy it. So with that knowledge, Rachel smiled before winking at the blond next to her, "Why, Santana, thank you. Maybe if you were nicer to me, we could see what else I could be easier on."

Santana spit out her drink in a laugh, Brinttany patted her back with a chuckle, while Quinn couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh at the smirking diva. "Damn it, Berry! You made me spill!"

And just like that, Rachel was let into the Unholy Trinity.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked up to Santana's locker and waited till the Latina shut her locker. "Hummel."<p>

"Lopez." As so went their greeting. Santana couldn't explain it, until Judy shined some light. Ever since she was younger, she felt compeled to protect the boy. Yeah, she felt that way with Brittany, and won't argue that fact. However, where Santana and Brittany were bonded together, Santana had a serious over-protective sister complex with Kurt. She always chalked it up to them being the very few gay kids in McKinely and Lima.

When she met Quinn, the older Fabray explained that while every werewolf bonds with their soulmate they also have this need to protect someone close to them, like family. Judy went to tell Santana that since she felt a connection with Kurt already, that her werewolf blood only strengthens it. Through thick and thin, Santana would have Kurts back. The only person to come between this bond would be Brittany; but the girl would never put Santana in that position.

So, as the duo walked down the hallway, Kurt found that people avoided him; actually, they avoided Santana, but Kurt didn't like to split hairs. He couldn't complain, when Santana wasn't a raging bitch or a hormonal teenager around Brittany, she was enjoyable company. Dare he say it, his best friend. Hell, sometimes Santana felt more like a sibling than Finn.

The boy watched as everyone glanced or openly stared. The two have been friends for a few years, but mostly outside of school. However, when the boy went through a rough few months where he was being bullied by Daivd Karofsky, which ended with him transferring, Santana wouldn't, couldn't, stray too far from his side when he returned to McKinely. She had dealt with Karofsky, and the bully hasn't been seen since Kurt's return.

Rumors, of course, went through the school, but everyone was lead to believe he just transferred out. The Unholy Trinity knew better. Brittany couldn't stand Santana hurting because she couldn't watch over Kurt, and Quinn, as Alpha, needed to make her pack happy. So the girls corned the boy one night in their fur. He wet himself as he ran. The next day, David was out of Lima.

The two had science together and sat close, and as a pack rule, Kurt did not know of Santana's other life, until after Highschool. The only people who could know were the ones the wolves bonded with. It was eay with Santana and Brittany, they were both werewolves. However, Quinn had a toughter time, hence Santana smirking with a slightly confused Kurt.

"San, you do understand we are talking about Quinn 'Ice Queen' Fabray? She makes it her day job to torture out resident diva."

Santana waved the boy off as the teacher began her lecture, "Look, Porcelain," Santana took Sylvester's nickname for the boy. Kurt didn't mind, coming from the Latina, it was a term of endearment. "Q has it bad for the Hobbit." Kurt has learned that any nickname from the girl was a term of endearment; to some degree.

"How bad?" Kurt raised an eye brow as he took notes.

"Me and Britts. Maybe Q and bacon bad." Kurt dropped his pen and slowly turned his head to his best friend.

"Oh my, Gucci!" Kurt gasped in a stage whisper. "It all makes sense..."

Santana started to nod then stopped, "Wait, what? It does?"

Kurt picked up his pen and tapped his chin with the cap. "The bulling, the drawings, the slushies, the names. S, you use nicknames for terms of endearment. Well, Quinn used all those as some kind of... Endearment? She was a like a little boy pulling on the pigtails of the girl he likes."

Santana let out a wolfish smirk, "Kurt, did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"All the time, Sanny, but I still like hearing it. So, what's the plan to make Fabray and Berry into Faberry? The dance is fast approaching."

Santana had to bite her lip to prevent a howl of laughter ripping through the class, "You, Hummel, are amazing. It's soon. We need to act fast. Let's meet up over at Britt-Britt's Thursday night."

Kurt wrote it down, but looked at San, "Why not tonight?"

"Plans, Porcelain."

"Wednesday night?"

"B is with Artie and the Smarty Pants thing along with the Asians."

Kurt looked at Santana, but the girl was picking at her nails, tottaly ignoring the teacher's lecture. Not that he knew, but she was a damn werewolf, she didn't need to know about photosynthesis.

"Thursday night it is."

Santana put up her fist and Kurt bumped it delicately.

* * *

><p>Cheerios went off without a hitch and ended on an almsot happy note; when no one was dead, passed out, or vomiting, it was a happy note. Quinn made her way over the parking lot following the Latina and taller blond.<p>

The trio was lauging when Brittany stooped and turned toward the school, "Guys, you smell that?" Santana glanced up at Brittany and saw her eyes flicker with an ice blue shine. She threw her own nose to the air and caught something rank.

"Smells like wet dog and blood," Quinn growled, her eyes flickered and glowed with a green shine. "S, drive us to the park. Let's go."

The quick drive over got the girls psyched up as the smell got stronger and more pungent. Quinn could hear the low rumble in Santana's chest as an animalistic growl threated to burst. Brittany let out a small whimper; of excitement or fear, Quinn still can't really figure that one out. Quinn drummed her fingers on the door handle. The girls all had their own little pre-hunt rituals.

Santana pulled up on the far end of the park and the girls hopped out. Thankfully they changed out of their uniforms to old gym clothes, so as soon as they were halfway into the forest, they all shedded their clothes and shifted quickly. The sound of snapping bones and howls echoed through the forest.

Their paws dug into the ground and Quinn barked out. Santana fanned out farther to the left as Brittany went to cover the ground farther to the right as Quinn barreled down the middle. The smell assualted their nostrils and the girls slowed down to put their noses to the ground. A few quick sharp yelps, and Santana took off further into the forest, while Brittany scurried off with Quinn.

After an hour, they found nothing, no blood, no tracks, no maimed little creatures, nothing. Sweaty and only slightly out of breath, the girls dressed and headed to Santana's jeep. "Guys, I'm pooped. After Cheerios and running in the forest, I feel like jelly."

The other two nodded, Quinn spoke up. "I'm heading over to Rachel's tonight for dinner. Let's plan to meet up around eleven for a quick search. Nothing to stenuous."

"That gives me and Britt time to nap and get our sweet lady kisses on."

Quinn rolled her eyes as they pulled up to her house. "You are disgusting, S."

"You love me, Q," Santana laughed.

"Whatever," Quinn leaned forward and pecked each of her packmates on the cheek. I'll text you two when I'm home." Quinn watched as the girls dove away. "Time to get ready."

* * *

><p>Over at Brittany's, the two have showered and had a movie on. Santana had her head on Brittany's stomach as the taller girl ran her hand through Santana's dark locks.<p>

"Hey, S?"

"Yeah, B?" Santana mumbled.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Britt."

It was rare, almost non-existant. The moments where Santana let her guard down, the big dog personality, and let someone in. It happened alot around Britt, a few times around Quinn, and only a handful of times around Kurt. Santana hated showing emoton, to her it meant weakness. She was not weak, she was a freaking werewolf! Damn it.

However, when it was just her and Britt, or Quinn was added to mix, or maybe Kurt was helping Santana picking out a nice dress for Britt, Santana didn't see the harm in letting her walls down. Even if it was just for a night.

The big bad Latina was lightly snoring as Brittany's hand never stopped petting her. Britt's phone buzzed first, followed closely by Santana's. The tall blond easily found one of them, she grabbed Santana's.

**Q:**

** I'm home. Be here soon so we can start. I want a decent night sleep tonight.**

** Sent 10:45 pm**

Britt quickly replied.

**S:**

** Q, its b ill wake s up n well b over in no time ull tell us about dinner?**

** Sent 10:46 pm**

It took some poking and prodding to get the Latina up, but with promises of sweet lady kisses later, the duo were at Quinn's a few before eleven. As they got ready for their run, Britt couldn't contain herself.

"How did it go?"

Quinn stopped as she pulled off her shirt in the backyard, "What?"

Santana snickered as Brittany continued, "The dinner, silly!"

Quinn blushed as she turned away, "It was... Nice."

The other two stopped and stared at Quinn, "Q?"

"We, uh, got interrupted."

"How so?" Santana leaned forward.

"Hudson."

Santana howled in laughter as she doubled over. Brittany lightly smacked her in the shoulder. "What happened, Quinn?" Brittany inquired.

Quinn let out a huff, as she dropped her cheer shorts, "He came over with a bouquet of flowers and chocolate, asking her for another chance. When he saw me, he got a little panicked and was about to cause a scene, but Rachel dragged him out to the porch. So I was there, sitting with her fathers, awkward as all hell, when we heard a raised voice. Before I could make it to the door, Rach was back in the house. She sat down and continued eating like nothing happened."

Santana's laugher died away, "I'll talk to Kurt to see if he can keep Finn for a day, and you can re-do dinner with the merry Berry men."

Quinn smiled, "Thanks, S. Now, hurry up, I want to do this sometime tonight." With a howl, the Trinity owned the night.

* * *

><p><em>Next time on Glee:Howling with the Jukebox<em>

_The dance is fast approaching, early October, but before that, Puck needs to get back on his feet and get in touch with a new, fluffier part of him; and find him a rockin' hot mama for a date. Also, Glee's leading man causes a littel trouble for our resident diva, how will the Unholy Trinity react? Are the girls any closer on the tail of this rogue wolf? Maybe something will turn up soon!_

_Stay tuned for the next episode, Fur is the New Leather!_

_Another update, every chapter will get it, so sorry, to new comers who might be getting confused!_

_Much love, Niko_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. If smut isn't your cup of tea, you can easily skip the small section.**

**For Quinn's name, her full name is Lucy Quinn Fabray, but not the Lucy we met in BTW. And I do not cadone fur as fashion (maybe faux fur), but it's just the name of the title.**

**To everyone who reviewed, thank you, it put a big ol' smile on my face. **

**Now, on with the story. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged!**

**Glee: Howling with the Jukebox**

**Episode Three: Fur is the New Leather. **

Puck sat on the Fabrays' couch and waited for Judy to finish making their sandwiches. He had been staying in her room for a little over a week, and started to feel the effects of cabin fever. Ms. Fabray had called Puck's mom a day or so after his attack and offered to house the boy while his mother and sister werre not home. They extended their stay at Puck's aunt into the next week. So there wasn't a real rush to get Puck back on his feet.

He was grateful though. Judy's life was flipped upside down in one night and he was the cause; indirectly, sort of. Sure, he didn't ask to get bitten but still, she was willing to house him until he was on his feet. She had taken the time to teach him about his new life; traditons, etiquette, manners, and hierarchy. Quinn told her mother that Puck had accepted the invite into the pack, so whatever Quinn said, goes. He was pretty cool with that; it's the least he could do to the girl that saved his life.

So, as the boy reflected on his past week, Judy joined him with a tray of food. Puck went to thank her, but she cut him off, "Look, Noah, you're part of the pack now. Which means family in this house, so you don't need to keep on telling me how grateful you are. A simple thank you will suffice," Judy ended with a sweet smile.

"How did you know?" Puck took a human sized bite. He has been fighting the urge to just scarf down the food. He let a smirk slide as he swallowed.

"A mother knows all, Noah. I was thinking, how do you feel about going on a run with the girls? I'm sure you are itching to get out of this stuffy house. Plus, your other side needs air."

Puck hesitated with his next bite, then suddenly took two big bites, anything to avoid the questions. Was he ready to embrace his monster? Sure, he's been learning a whole lot from the older werewolf, but did it really help him accept that this was real?

No.

But really what choice did he have? Sit out the rest of his life holed up like some caged beast, denying a new, powerful part of him? Every night, every time he closed his eyes, the howling got louder and the urge to just... Rip everything apart and run free got stronger. He was scared, _terrified_, that one night it will be too much and he'll wear out his welcome with fangs and claws.

Or worse; he'll go home and wake up covered in his family's blood.

Judy chewed her sandwich as Puck inhaled it. She waited until the scared wild look in his eyes calmed down. She waited for him to be comfortable enough to actually say the words that danced on his tongue. She has learned early on not to push a scared, teenage werewolf. So she patienly sat there as Puck finally met her eyes and gave a barely seen nod.

"Yeah, Ms. F. I... I don't want too, but I gotta. I mean, both you and Q told me that my body is handling the change a bit easier than her, right?"

Judy nodded, "This is true. Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap. I'll let Quinn know you'll be joining her tonight." Puck groaned. She'll be home after Cheerios.

* * *

><p>As Glee ended that day, Quinn was busy gathering her things when she heard phone buzz. Her mother was calling her.<p>

Quinn answered and nestled the phone between her ear and shoulder, "Yeah, Mom?"

"Just letting you know Noah will be joining you girls tonight on your rounds."

Quinn let out a mild groan. She was exhausted and now she had to watch over a pup. "Ok, Mom. I'll be home right after Cheerios." With a click, the call ended. She swivled her head around to see she was alone. Another groan and the Alpha was off to practice. As she walked down the hall, she caught a wiff of something; she'd smell before, but she never knew what it was. "Where's San and Britt?" She asked no one out of curiosity. "They left Glee early, maybe they went to check out that smell. They better not be late to practice. I do not want to listen to Sylvester bitch today," Quinn grumbled as she jogged down the empty hallways.

Quinn was horrified when she finally learned of the smell when she would smell Brittany and Santana.

* * *

><p>The second floor bathroom was hardly ever used. Usually, the Trinity would use the room for impromptu meetings, to get away from the rest of the student body, or for whatever other reason they deemed fit.<p>

For whatever reason could also translate to sexy times.

Santana had Brittany pinned against the tiled wall, her lips firmly attached to the blond's pulse point. Brittany arched into Santana's body, keening in pure bliss. One of the Latina's thighs found its way between Brittany's, and pushed against her center. The taller girl bit back a moan. She felt Santana's lips leave her neck so she dropped her chin to catch her eyes. Usually brown eyes were now almost all black; lust, passion and love all at once pouring out.

Brittany moaned just at sight alone. "San..."

Santana couldn't stop the wolfish grin even if she wanted to. A little more pressure and Brittany rocked her hips to create that delicious friction. Again she rocked, and Santana met her hip roll with one of her own. Brittany lifted one leg to wrap around the Latina's hips, and bring her closer than she already was. Their noses were touching and breaths were mingling. The blond tipped her head down to capture Santana's bottom lip in her own. With a little pressure she bit the plump lip, then ran her tongue over to soothe the slight pain, all before sucking on it greedily.

Santana's eyes rolled to the back of her head as a deep moan ripped through her lips. She was done teasing, if Britt was going to play that way, then damn it, she'll play back just as tan cheerleader dragged her right hand down Brittany's arm, over her chest, down her abs over the uniform before reaching under the pleated skirt.

Ice blue eyes were blown out with arousal, her breath hitched, and the tall girl arched painfully at Santana's touch. "Tell me what you want, B," Santana growled out into Brittany's ear. Santana still couldn't believe how much it turned her on to see her mate's eyes shift from her human blue to her wolf ice blue.

The girl moaned and licked her lips, "San, please... I need you to-to-to touch me." Santana's finger danced over Brittany's thigh before lightly scratching the girl. "Shit... Fuck, San!" She purred.

"Anything for you, babe," and with that, Santana dipped into Brittany's spanks and grinned. "B, you're so wet."

"You... Just for you," Brittany's head lolled back and rested against the wall. Her thigh clenched a little tighter around Santana's hips. Santana smirked against Brittany's throat before taking the sensitive skin in her mouth. Her fingers danced around the taller girl's clit, sending bolts of pleasure through her over and over again. "More," Her voice quivered out.

With almost no warning, Santana thrusted two fingers into the waiting girl, earning her a high-pitched squeak. Brittany knew it wouldn't take much; the Latina had been teasing her all day, making her unbelievably on edge. Her walls clenched around Santana's working fingers, she felt her mate run her thumb of her bundle of nerves in tight circles, and Santana's mouth and tongue. _Oh, God!_ Brittany's mind screamed and wolf howled as her girlfriend's lips were on her's and her tongue was asserting its dominance.

One final hard thrust, a firm press on her clit, and a swift suck on her tongue, and Brittany came undone, her moan swallowed by Santana. Soft, gentle strokes coaxed more from the shaking girl, only until the tremors stopped. Santana pulled out her fingers and licked them clean, savoring the unique taste she would never tire of. Brittany pulled Santana by the chin, kissed her soundly, and moaned at the combined taste of her and her love.

"We should hurry before Quinn comes looking for us. Cheerios should be starting soon," Santana whispered against Brittany's lips. The girl nodded before prying herself from Santana.

* * *

><p>During Cheerios practice, Quinn had an uncomfortable look on her face. Well, it was normal to the other Cheerios, to Santana and Brittany they knew she knew what happened during and after glee. The brunette knew they'd be getting an ear full later. About half-way through, Brittany giggled. Santana turned to her lover with curiosity in her brown eyes.<p>

"What's up, B?"

"Rach, Kurt, and Blaine are up in the stands," Britt pointed.

Quinn and Santana looked up and caught their eyes. The three waved and and let a small smile grace their lips. When Quinn saw Rachel return the wave, her heart did a little flip. "Geez, Q, get a hold of yourself."

Quinn went to bark back at her but Brittany stepped in, "Why do they call it stands when you're sitting?" Any retort was lost and Quinn just shook her head.

"Let's get back to practice."

Kurt gave Rachel a sideway's glance. He took notice of the smile that was placed on her face. He knows that smile, it held the warmth that his smile would hold when he first met Blaine. It filled him with hope for Santana's little plan.

As the three chatted, mostly what Sectionals will be like, Kurt directed the conversation toward a little event soon approaching.

"Back-to-school dance? What about it?" Rachel asked, an obvious blush on her face.

"A little bird told me that one Quinn Fabray asked you to be her date," Kurt fiddled with the end of his scarf.

Rachel sat a little straighter and gave a little cough to clear her throat. "So what if she did? She'd be better company than either Puck or Finn."

"Wasn't there a St. Jesse character?" Blaine asked, sipping his coffee.

"St. James, honey," Kurt patted his boy's knee, "Jesse St. James."

Rachel smirked, "I remember a certian someone calling him Jesse St. _Suck_."

Kurt looked away with a indigant huff, "Wasn't one of my more proud moments. I was livid, no time to think of a wittier name."

"Plus Jesse won't be in Lima for the dance. And as I reiterate, Quinn is better company."

"Even after the slushies?" Blaine asked, thanking for dating one of the town's gossips.

Rachel looked down at her hands, then back to the field where the girl in question barked out orders and watching the routine with eyes of a drill sergant. "Jesse threw eggs, Finn spun lies, and Puck... well Puck just threw himself. Quinn is trying to make up for what she did. What caused this turn abput, I may never know. But I can assure you, boys, just because she's the prettiest girl in the school and I might have a slight girl crush on her, I won't make winning my trust an easy feat. This dance is just a step in the right direction." She took a small breath, "I'm honored you care for my well being Kurt." Rachel turned with a smile.

Kurt and Blaine returned it, then Kurt feeling no need for mush, "Yes, well, if you were depressed who would say what that would do to my competion." He bumped shoulders with Rachel.

"You're just saying that," They all shared a laugh and before they knew it, the Cheerios were gone. "Where did they go?"

Kurt's cell phone rang out with _Blackbird_. He looked at it and it had a text from Santana.

**Satan:**

** Get 2 the parking lot**

** Sent 4:07 pm**

"Our ladies in waiting are in the parking lot," Kurt stood with a flip of his scarf.

* * *

><p>Rachel brought in a tray of vegan chocolate chip cookies and soy chocolate milk. She set it down and watched as almost no one made a move; Quinn has had spent sometime with the girl over the last couple of days, so she was used to the vegan meals. She wanted to stay out of the house as much as possible with Puck hanging around.<p>

Santana scoffed and Brittany looked a little hesitant. Kurt disregarded the treats as Blaine just twidled his thumbs. "Guys, just try the cookies, Rach is a great baker." Quinn almost missed the smile that broke across Rachel's face.

Santana rolled her eyes, Brittany eagerly grabbed at a cookie, Kurt broke one in half and gave the other half to Blaine. Surprised and delight spread across their faces. "Ok, Keebler Elf, you can make cookies."

"Santana!" Quinn almsot growled.

"It's ok, Quinn, I know Santana likes to give poeople she loves nicknames."

"Kurt!" The Latina gasped. The boy in question just nibbled on the cookie.

"Anyway, back to my point, its ok when se calls me names, it's heart-warming." "I'll give you heart warming..." Santana grumbled as she washed down her cookie with the milk.

Blaine threw is arm around Kurt's shoulder and brought he boy in closer. He leaned down and whispered something in his ear. Kurt cast his eyes down as his hands fiddled with his scarf. With a small nudge Kurt sighed. The girls all turned their eyes to the fidgiting boy. "Rachel, Finn has something planned for Glee on Friday."

"You would think after I blew him off today he'd get the hint. I'm not interested." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

"Finnept made another advance?" Santana mumbled as crumbs fell from her mouth. It was no secret to the Trinity of Finn's advances. Even Puck homebound, the boy knew of the advances. Quinn growling and mumbling in her room alone as the boy passed let him know. The days following Quinn's dinner with the Berry men and daughter, mostly Santana has been working hard to deter the boy's advances. Rachel had noticed and expressed her gratitude, boardin on encouraged behavior.

"What did he say?" Quinn bit back a growl.

Rachel fidigted, she could tell Quinn was jealous, the diva felt her cheeks flush at the thought. "Well..."

* * *

><p><em>Everyone left Glee, except for Rachel, of course. She hated leaving a mess for Brad, so she straightened up the sheet music and chairs. As she lost herself in the music in her head for a bit, she suddenly felt a presence behind her.<em>

_ With a quick turn, she saw it was Finn standing behind her. He shuffled from one foot to another, "Yes, Finn?" Rachel regarded the boy._

_ "I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?"_

_ Rachel let out a sigh, "Look, Finn, I'm flattered and happy you thought to ask me, but I'm afraid I'm spoken for. You're a sweet boy, though, you'll find someone." _

_"Who?"_

_ "Someone else, that's all you need to know, Finn." _A tall, blonde cheerleader with the most beautiful hazel eyes I ever did see..._Not that she need to tell him that though._

_ "Was it Puck? Is that why you won't tell me?" Finn's face grew a little darker, a little more contorted. Like he was thinking, or consipated. Rachel couldn't tell._

_ Rachel let out an exhausted breath, "No, it wasn't Noah. You'll find out the night of the dance. Now, have a nice day Finn." Rachel turned to leave. _

_ "Rach! I was dumb to let you go at the end of last year. Let me make it up to you. We belong together; we're captians!"_

_ Rachel hesitated as her hand hovered over the doorknob, "Finn. Our relationship... Is better at a platonic and professional level. Nothing more." Rachel walked out the door with her head held high..._

* * *

><p>Rachel sat and reflected, not once during her sophmore year, summer, or even the beginning of her junior year did she think she'd turn down the star quarterback. But, then again, she had the head cheerleader ask her to the dance. She looked up and saw Quinn sat quietly, almost like a statue. Santana rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Brittany happily munched on the last cookie, and the boys just looked like they were over the boy's unrequitted love story.<p>

Rachel shrugged, "Whatever he has planned for Friday won't deter me. I'm still going to the dance with Quinn. I rather go with friends who can dance than a man-child who slobbers." Quinna and Santana had to snicker, the diva was right. Brittany laughed because, hey, the Unholy Trinity slobbers; sort of.

Quinn went to open her mouth when Kurt's phone chimed out with _Candles_. He let a small blush run over his cheeks.

"Yes, Finn?" Kurt got up and walked into Rachel's kitchen. "Finn, I'm telling you for the last time, Blaine and I are not helping you with this plan. Rachel said no, give it up. the dance is in two weeks, she's not going to change her mind over night." Kurt paused as his stepbrother begged on the other end. Really, the boy could whine. "Finn. Give it up. Put all this effort to another girl." Kurt huffed, "No, don't you dare... I will not tell you who she's bringing. Keep it up, Finn, and I'll tell Carol about your recent internet websites!" With a quick tap, Kurt hung up the phone. He entered the living room and sat with flair. "Put something good on, I need a distraction."

The Unholy Trinity shared a look. If this continued, who knew how bad it would get. Rachel, oblivious to the look, went to put in a DVD. Brittany cuddled into Santana, Kurt had Blaine's arm around his shoulders and held his hand. Rachel sat down next to Quinn and leaned on the girl's shoulder. Rachel's attention was solely on the TV, so she missed the knowing looks everyone gave Quinn. The blond snuggled deeper into the couch and felt a little brave. She threw her arm around Rachel and let a smirk slip as Rachel happliy sighed into the embrace.

* * *

><p>The Trinity sat in the kitchen around the island awkwardly as Puck leaned against the counter. Sure, at some point the four of them saw each other naked, just not at the same time; but it didn't make this any less awkward. Puck coughed into his hand, breaking the silence.<p>

Quinn let out a breath, "Alright this is what we'll do. We'll drive over to the park where Brittany first smelled wet dog and blood. There, we can help Puck through the transformation without anyone really around."

Puck stood shirtless in the cool September air as the girls stood in their boyshorts and bras. He rubbed his arms, uncertianty still ran rampant in his heart. "Guys, you sure about this? You all said this took longer for you."

"It did," Quinn replied, "But that's only because I'm an Alpha, my body is under more stress than yours is. You're body is handling this change very well, you might be a prodigy or something, Puckerman." Quinn smiled as she tried to comfort the boy. The hard part has still yet to come.

"Alright, Puckasaurus, drop trou, and listen to your wolf," Santan popped her neck and moved to remove her bra.

Puck usually did whatever he was told as long as it meant his pants were coming off, but something about this just felt too damn awkward. After a few seconds he started to hear it; the distant howl of a powerful new side. He felt a surge of adenaline, just the mere thought that he had something powerful, primal, animalistic in him, gave him a slight boost in his confindence.

"Ready?" Santana asked, nude, along with a naked Brittany and Quinn. Puck nodded and dropped his sweats and waited for the next instruction.

Brittany stepped forward, because if anyone could explain the mere feeling of shifting, she could. "You just let go. Just let go of everything, pride, love, hatred, happiness. Just feel nothing, and you'll feel _everything_."

Puck looked at Britt then to the other girls. They nodded. He shrugged, "Ok, here goes nothing." Puck jumped a few times, rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. "Let's go!" Puck burst into his fur.

Or so he thought.

He stood there, in a slightly hunched postion, and nothing happened. The girls burst into laughter. "Shut up!" He barked.

"Well, he's got the bark," Santana joked. He snarled at the Latina, his eyes flashes a light brown.

"Ok, ok, look Puck," Quinn put her hand the boy's bicep and felt a shiver run down her spine. All Puck's fear, curiosity, anxiety, and all around dread run through her. "You have to let go of all that. Forget that you aren't normal anymore, forget that you are... something dark. Instead just let your wolf out for a little while. Step back and let him take over; but with some restraint. B, S, show him."

The girls nodded and each let out a steady breath. It's been a while since they actually thought about shifting. It was second nature to them now just to tap into their animal side, and take off running in fur. They took one glance at each other, and with a warm smile, let everything go. Puck watched as their shoulders sagged just a little bit, their breathing slowed as if they were going to pass out cold, and finally he felt something shot up his spine as their eyes snap open, ice blue and light brown met his as within seconds Santana and Brittany shifted. Two wolves stood before him. He nodded numbly.

"You think you got it, Puckerman?" Quinn nudged him.

"C'mon, babe, the Puckasaurus can do this!" Puck swallowed and stepped forward. He casted a glance up to the sky and let out a shaky breath. And another one, as he slowly let everything go. Fear, anxiety, pressures, everything. After one more breath he heard a loud, clear howl in the back of his mind. Then another, before it rang clear. Puck's eyes snapped open, light brown, just a shade or so bright than Santana's. Suddenly, Puck let out a wild howl and his skin burst into fur, his mohawk spreading from his snout all the wall down, over taking his tail. As the pads of his paws hit the cool ground he growled in contenment. He pawed at the ground, just enjoying the new feeling. He made small noises, almost like laughing.

Quinn nodded and shifted quickly. A few quick barks and her pack knew what to do. Santana was with Brittany, heading toward middle of the dark forest. Quinn stuck with Puck; he was still new to this world, so she wanted to keep him close. Quinn wouldn't admit it, but it was also kind of cute to watch Puck stumble and bit before he was able to get used to running on four legs instead of two.

He would send little barks and yips, asking Quinn questions about his new life. She would reply back all the while keeping her ears and nose painfully aware of everything around her. In the distance she could hear Santana and Brittany yipping at each other. She could smell all the different scents of the night life. So far, nothing out of the ordinary. She chanced a glance toward Puck who was hopping around, snapping at the bugs that flew around.

Until a foreign howl stopped all of them in their tracks. Quinn let out a low growl before taking off toward Santana and Brittany, Puck at her heels. Quinn bounded and swiftly sidestepped Brittany's stationary form. The pack surveyed the area, ears perked, and noses to the air. Quinn let out another growl, she will not allow herself, or her pack, to leave this area until they find out where and what that howl came from.

The hours ticked by and all the pack could find were a few maimed bodies of rabbits and squirels along with some tracks. Brittany flopped onto her haunches and let her tongue fall out of her mouth as hard pants came out. Santana stood by her mate, her head down and her ears back. She was having trouble finding her breath. Puck flooped to his stomach, completely drained and exhausted. Quinn stood vigilant, her breaths came in a shallow puffs. Her bright eyes took in everything. When the sun peaked through the trees, Quinn knew she kept them out for way too long. They were going to be dead tired tomorrow. With a defeated bark, the pack headed home.

* * *

><p>Quinn leaned her head agaisnt her locker with her eyes closed, trying to recharge her completely empty battery. When the pack returned, they decided just to get breakfast and talk about the night before. Puck had taken well to his new side and he was actually pretty excited about getting back out there, even if shifting still took him some time. The Trouble Twosome, as Quinn silently called Santana and Brittany, didn't see the creature that made that dreadful noise. They found little animals dead and ripped apart.<p>

The blond lightly thudded her head against her locker when she felt a chill run down her spine. Something wasn't right, soemthing bad was going to happen. Did someone finally figure out that she wasn't normal; human? Did someone find out about San and Britt? Did they see the pack last night in the forest? Maybe it was early morning that the foursome was spotted? Quinn's head snapped back and forth, no one was looking at her strangely. Except maybe Puck when he walked up to the jumpy blond.

"Everything ok, Boss Lady?" Puck's new nickname didn't sit well with Quinn, but there would be a time for that.

"Something just feels off today, Puck. Like any moment, something bad is going to happen. I can't shake it."

Puck looked her over, feeling closer to the blond now that they share this wolf-bond. Ever since his party where she got drunk and felt fat, he felt something for the blond. However, after hearing her go on about Rachel and learning more about his new life, he knew nothing more but camaraderie and friendship would come from his Alpha.

Even if he did think they would make a smokin' couple.

Puck went to open his mouth when it happen. Quinn heard the quicken footsteps, the locker shut, that disgusting swoosh, the wet, cold smack, and the high pitched gasp. The Cheerio saw Rachel standing at her locker, the grape slushie drip from her face to her argyle sweater, staining her white button down sleeves, and dip onto and under her black skirt. The nameless football player stutted past the slushied girl with a belly laugh. His insignificant insult was lost when all Quinn could hear was the blood rushing to her head and her wolf howling and barking in pure rage.

Puck's large hand held her in place before she could bolt. "Help Rachel. I'll take care of him. No one slushies a fellow Jew on my watch." Puck growled. Quinn took a few deep breaths before she followed Puck's suggestion. She watched him stomp off as she approached Rachel.

"Here, let's go get you cleaned up," Quinn grabbed Rachel's dropped books as the girl merely nodded. She pulled out her slushie-kit and followed Quinn to the second floor bathroom. Quinn locked the door after making sure no one was in the bathroom, then pulled up a chair for Rachel to sit. "Just relax and I'll clean you up the best I can. Ok?" Quinn asked in a hushed, soothing tone.

Rachel just nodded and took her seat. "You don't have to, Quinn. You'll be late for class, and possibly get slushie on your uniform."

Quinn smiled as she gently pushed Rachel's shoulders against the sink, "I've got a spare if anything happens to this one. Plus, friends help each other when a slushie happens, right?" Quinn began running her fingers through Rachel's hair to dislodge any of the larger ice chunks. Quinn noticed Rachel's hand come up and pull off a chunk from her collar bone.

"At least it was grape. Arguably the best flavor," the little diva put the piece in her mouth and let out a small moan. From the slushie or Quinn's fingers massaging her scalp, Quinn didn't know.

Quinn scoffed, "I think the blue rasberry is better. It's got a tang of sour before it's sweet. You should give it a-" Quinn stopped; if anyone had tasted every flavor of slushie, it would be Rachel, if she wanted to or not. "Hey, Rach?"

The girl in question looked up at the blond, eyes full of curiosity, "Yes, Quinn?"

"I just want to say sorry for-"

"Quinn, don't. You've shown yourself to change for the better in this past week. Inviting me to dinner, having dinner with my fathers, asking me to the dance, cleaningh the slushie from my hair, among the other little things. We are friends Quinn. If I didn't forgive you, I wouldn't be here, or at least I wouldn't enjoy your company." Rachel took a quick breath, "Plus, if this wasn't convincing that you change, seeing you almost tear that boy apart or sending Noah after him was. So please, you are forgiven, and don't skip out on the conditioner; it is essential for my soft, shiny, look." Rachel finished with a diva like scoff.

All Quinn could do was laugh, "Yes, Your Highness." She began to rinse out the shampoo and work in the conditioner, lightly scraping the back of Rachel's neck and her scalp. All the while humming a soft tune and massaging Rachel's head like she wished someone would do to her. The quiet mewling noises coming from Rachel only made Quinn smile wider.

"Honestly, Quinn, if cheerleading doesn't work out for you, you could be a hairdresser or massuse. Your hands are the tools of angels," Rachel cooed out, her deep brown eyes were shut in pure bliss, so she missed the deep blush that decorated Quinn's cheeks and neck.

"I'll keep that in mind," Quinn replied in a soft tone.

The rest of the time was spent in silence, neither girl really heard the bell for the start of first period. Rachel was towel drying her hair as Quinn washed her hands and put away the shampoo and conditioner. Rustling clothes behind her made Quinn turn around to see Rachel Berry's very tone back and the top of a slightly stained skirt. The girl didn't feel Quinn's eyes bore into her as she dropped her skirt and pulled up a pair of jeans. She pulled over a violet polo and pulled out she still slightly damp hair.

Quinn was blantly staring when Rachel turned around. The diva blushed and tucked a few damp strands behind her ear, "Everything ok, Quinn?"

Quinn shook her head to clear her mind, "Yeah! It's just, ah, never really saw you in jeans outside a performance."

Rachel shrugged as she picked up her bag, "Maybe I want to change it up a bit every now and then. Do I have the Fabray Seal of Approval?" Rachel winked as she made her way to the door.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's books and walked up to her, stopping only a few inches from the shorter girl. The faint smell of artificial grape and Rachel's coconut hair products swirled around Quinn's head and left the girl with little self control. She brought her hand up to Rachel's cheek and lightly ran her thumb over the tan girl's cheek. A small smile broke out on Quinn's face when Rachel leaned into the touch, "You always had the Fabray Seall of Approval."

Rachel blushed as she unlocked the door, and somewhat at a loss for words came up with the best she could muster, "Well, then let's see if we can get to our classes."

Quinn inched forward but stopped herself. She stepped back and nodded, mentally berating her wolf to grab a hold of herself. She was two seconds away from mauling the poor girl; and that damn dance was still two weeks away. _What the hell did I get myself into?_ Quinn opened the door and walked Rachel to her locker so she could put her kit away. A few lockers down from her first class, Rachel stopped and turned. She faced Quinn with such determination that the blond stepped back half a step.

Rachel leaned up and kissed the taellr girl's cheek, "Thank you," was mummured against her pale cheek, and before she could utter anything, Rachel had her books and was in her class. Quinn stood there for a full minute before her brain snapped back on.

"I really got to do something about her little kisses..." Quinn uttered before making it to her own class.

* * *

><p>Lunch came and Puck was sitting at the table with his buddies, laughing and joking. He scratched the back of his neck and felt the faux fur lining of his leather jacket. He found it in his attic when he returned home an hour or so before school started; he got some of his clothes, a fresh shower, and a quick shave. Gotta keep the Saw in tip-top shape. As the mindles chatter erupted around him, his hand stayed in the cream colored faux fur. It felt familiar, but it wasn't as soft as his own. It wasn't his, but it still some how felt welcomed. The jacket was rapidaly becoming his favorite. He saw it to an extention of his wolf self.<p>

His mind snapped back to reality as Finn was nudging his shoulder, "Dude, where did you go?"

Puck waved him off, "Just spaced out. Long night."

Finn nodded, "I saw you talking with Quinn this morning. Are you gonna get back with her?"

Puck stared at his best friend. Sure, they had some troubled waters under their bridge; Puck making out and getting pretty far with Finn's then girlfriend. Farther then Finn ever did. With Finn making sad puppy dog eyes at Rachel, Puck guessed he was over the "Quick" incident; as the Glee clubbers dubbed the party. How fitting too, it was just one quick moment and it nearly wrecked his oldest friendship. "Nah, man. She's got her eyes on someone else. Plus, we're just friends."

Finn took that as the answer all, but then his face took on that thinking too hard/constipated look, "But why were you at her house for the past week?"

Puck's eyes grew wide, _Shit, he knows?_ "My mom and sis went to my aunt's. You know, mom wanted to make sure I didn't get into too much trouble." Puck stuffed his face with the food in front of him.

Finn, again, looked pleased with the answer and fell into convesation with Mike about the latest Call of Duty game. When Puck really looked at the boy, yeah he was his best friend since the early days of his youth, but really. Why was it Puck going after the boy who slushied Rachel, not Finn? Why was Quinn comforting the girl, not Finn? Quinn had told the pack of Finn's inapptitude too actualy show he cared for the diva, but seriously. Quinn was scoring points left and right while Finn sat there looking like a kicked puppy. Although, Puck's utmost loyalty laid with the blond Head Cheerleader in the most animalistic scense, he still had some loyalty to the boy next to him. However, he still had some doubts.

The more he thought about it, he never really heard Finn talk about Rachel the way Quinn did. His week over the Fabray's, Quinn would spend hours playing on her XBox with Puck, Sam, and Mike. She was a good shot and Puck was overjoyed to have her play in the party, she was better than Finn, and the boy put some serious time into the game. But every now and then, she'd tun off her mic and pour out her heart and soul to the mohawked boy. As he learned more and more about the werewolf culture, the more he saw how deep this ran for Quinn.

So it was during one of their XBox sessions that he swore to help Quinn get her girl. Even if Finn got hurt in the process. Puck shrugged as he polished off the food, Finn's a boy, he'll get over it. Girls; alot more emotion, alot more complex. Plus, his body just willed him to do what ever was possible to make his Alpha happy. Damn wolf tendencies.

Puck glanced up at the clock and noticed lunch would be ending soon. He got up and made his way to the bleachers outside. Just as he sat down to light up a cigarrette, he felt someone sit just behind him, barely in his view. "What's up, Berry?"

Rachel shifted in her seat and let out a small cough, "I just wanted to thank you for earlier, Noah. I knew it was you who put that football player in his place. I know you're all on the same team, but it means quite alot that you would put that to the side to stand up for me."

Puck took a long drag, "Look, Rachel, you're a fellow hot Jew, and as such, we got to stick together. Plus, we couldn't have out resident HBIC get suspended for laying the smack down on the ass. I didn't see Finn around to do anything about it, plus he's too much of pussy to stand up to the football guys. Take Kurt for example. Santana stood up to Karofsky, not Finn. I just think you need some muscle behind you. I got this crazy brotherly-protectiveness over you.

"Seeing you get slushie'd, something snapped. Or fell into place. I just have this need to protect you." Puck shrugged, and took another drag.

"I think that is the most eloquent I've ever heard you speak, Noah. And thank you, it means alot that you see me as a little sister," Rachel put her hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Let's go, lunch is almost over. Plus, smoking is diplorable; it can ruin your vocal cords and make it harder to run during football." Puck nodded. He dropped his butt and stomped out the dying cigarrette. Just like that, Puck gained himself a new sister, and before he knew it, the best friend he could ever ask for.

Before they could make it across the football field, Puck caught a scent of something familiar but just entirely different. He stood a little closer to Rachel, almost throwing his arm around her shoulders. He tried to not draw attention to himself but something in the air just made the hairs on his neck stand. He didn't like it. _I'll talk to Q about it later._ Puck just hurried his footsteps, when Rachel looked up at him, he jsut muttered, "It's cold out." He wolf growled and Puck just knew, something bad was on the horizon.

* * *

><p><em>Next time on Glee:Howling with the Jukebox<em>

_A look into the relationships that shape our favorite foursome and everyone connected to them. Also, a look into the pack dynamic, with some hilarity. The dance is two weeks away, and all the wolvves could hope for is a smooth night. But before the big night is big night jitters. Can they stay focused to make the night special or will it blow up in their faces?_

_Stay tuned for the next episode, DUDE!_

_Much love, Niko_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. I'm just having my fun and let the plot bunnies have their way.**

**For Quinn's name, her full name is Lucy Quinn Fabray, but not the Lucy we met in BTW. **

**To everyone who reviewed, thank you, it put a big ol' smile on my face. Yes, I know Call of Duty provably doesn't have a friendly fire code, but humor me and laugh.**

**Now, on with the story. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged!**

**Glee: Howling with the Jukebox**

**Episode Four: DUDE! **

"Seriously, dude! Who would have thought the winning question would have been about fondue?" Mike Chang announced on their way back from a victorious Smarty Pants meet.

"I'm just glad Lord Tubbington loves his fondue or we would have never have won," Brittany nods as if it was the answer all. And considering tonight, it pretty much was.

"Britt, I don't think you should let your cat eat from that thing," Tina said off handed.

Artie visably paled, "What...?"

"Lord T totally eats human food and he loves him some fondue," Brittany replied without looking up from her phone.

The poor boy nearly turned green, "We eat from that all the time, B..."

"That's why I stopped," Tina informed.

"Don't worry, Artie, I clean it all the time."

Mike decided it was time to shift gears, "So do you guys like the theme for the Back-to-School dance this year?"

Artie nodded, "A fifties sockhop deal, right?"

"Socks can hop by themselves?"

Artie patted Brittany's shoulder, "I'm dressing up as Buddy Holly."

Idle chatter continued of ideas were being bounced back and forth about what the Glee club could do to possibly not humilated. The bus pulled into the school parking lot and the teens decided to head to the Lima Bean to talk more. Over hot chocolate, Artie decided to ask Tina the question that's been eating at him.

"Hey Tina," Artie began as he held tight to his cup, "I heard a rumor flying around, I was wondering if you knew anything about it?"

"What's the rumor?" Tina asked, a grin spreading across her face.

"I heard Karofsky might be in town, thinking he might be back in school soon."

Brittany paled, she knew what that would mean. Kurt would get bullied again, he would leave, San would be upset, Quinn will go all psycho-Alpha, and Puck, well, Brittany didn't know how Puck would handle the situation. Probably fists and kicking. However, she waited before sending out an emergency text.

Tina shifted in her seat and took a generous sip of her hot chocolate, "I've heard whispering that Karofsky might be back in town. I didn't want to believe it. No one does. He's done awful things to us and Kurt. I'd hate to think what would happen if he did comeback."

"The janitors finally got his stench out of the locker rooms," Mike whispered.

Brittany wasn't making any eye contact, her eyes just scanned the little coffee place. She tried to ease her own nerves she sent a sweet little text to Santana, before sending out one to Quinn, Puck, and Santana. She just hope this doesn't ruin her pack mates nights with their friends.

**B:**

** Wrd tht Karofsky iz in twn let u kno whn i kno more**

** Sent 7:35pm**

* * *

><p>Quinn stared down at her phone for a good minute; she just kept re-reading the text.<p>

"Something troubling you, Q?" Sam asked as he took out another zombie.

Quinn shook her head and sent back a quick reply, "Just a text from B. Hey, who said you could play without me!"

Sam chuckled and paused the game as he handed Quinn her controller. "I was just getting warmed up. Gotta be on top form with Mike still with the Smarty Pants."

Quinn eyed the boy and took that as a reasonable answer. They turned on their mics and waited for Puck to get online. "I'm glad that they're doing well. Britt tells us all the time."

Sam nodded, "Hey Quinn, I was thinking."

"That's dangerous, Sam," Quinn chuckled.

Sam lightly punched her shoulder, "You're pretty close with Mercedes, right?"

Quinn side glanced the boy as the loading screen flashed, "We have our moments." A sly smirk slid into place as the game started. Puck's voice boomed over the mic and the ritualistic owning of noobs started.

Sam pulled the mic just far enough from his mouth. He liked Puck, he was a great team mate, but what he wanted to say was only for Quinn's ears. "I want to ask her to the dance."

Quinn's eyes widen and her finger slipped; her sniper caught the enemy in the chest instead of the head. "Seriously? No way..." Quinn readjusted herself and let the gears in her head turn. It wouldn't be that hard. But she knew someone better to get Trouty Mouth his date. "I think I can help. I'm going to have to pull some strings, so you're gonna owe me, Evans."

"I could kiss you."

_"Pucker up, Lady Lips! Boss Lady doesn't like to be kept waiting,"_ Puck teased.

"Sam, how do we turn on friendly fire?" Quinn growled.

"Half quarter turn back, X, Y, Left Trigger."

Quinn quickly inputted the code and within seconds Puck found a bullet between the eyes and his character respawned, "What did you say, Puckerman?"

_"Uh, nothing, Boss Lady,_" Puck let out an undignified groan.

Quinn smirked, "That's what I thought." The blond reversed the code and the trio continued to the play.

About an hour in, they decided to take a quick break. Quinn stood and stretched with a satisified groan as her muscles stretched and her back popped. She walked out of her room and trotted down the stairs, Sam hot on her trail. "So how you gonna get Mercedes to say yes?"

Quinn took a look in her fridge and pulled out a Code Red Moutain Dew for Sam, and a Vitamin Water for herself. She sat at her kitchen's island as she cracked it open, a mischievious glint in her eyes. "You see, Sammy, being the Head Cheerleader I have connections to people who have connections. I have no doubt I'll have an answer for you by the end of school tomorrow."

"But it's Friday tomorrow, The dance is in two weeks. How are you sure she'll say yes?"

Quinn reached across and ruffled the boy's hair, "I heard from a little birdie that she might just be waiting for you to ask. But I will make sure that everything is a green light."

Sam sat quietly, a playful smirk played on his lips, "Could you make sure she's in the choir room by the end of the day?"

Quinn nodded, "Consider it done. Now, c'mon, we need to go beat Puck."

* * *

><p>Puck popped open a Jones soda bottle and chugged half of it.<p>

"Noah, I really don't understand why I'm here," Rachel took a sip of water.

Puck watched the girl and smiled. She wasn't in her normal attire, instead just a a pair of sweats and WMHS hoodie. Her hear was pulled back in a messy ponytail with a few strands hanging around her face, her fingers tracing the arm of her glasses she sometimes wore. "Because, Rach, I want to spend time with you. Like when we were younger. Plus, I kinda needed a partner in game night since Mike is late getting back from Smarty Pants thing."

Rachel put her glass down and raised an eyebrow, "So I'm a last resort, Puckerman?"

Puck almost choked on his drink, "Hardly, babe! I want to spend time with you. I have deemed you my new bro and as such, we need some serious bro time!" Puck looked serious, but the playful look in his eyes let Rachel know otherwise.

"Ok, ok, Noah. But still, I don't know if I'll get the hang of this game and be on par with Mike."

"You don't have to be as good as Mike just watch my back. Anyway, that was just a warm-up session."

"What was?"

"Taking out those newbies on Live. Now, we're up against Sam and Quinn in capture the flag."

Rachel stared at him like his grown an extra head, "Q-Quin is... What?"

Puck let out a chuckle. "C'mon Berry, can't let some girl shake your resolve."

Rachel's mouth flapped open a few times before she let the information sink in. _Quinn is playing with Sam on the other end of this little match, eh? Well, maybe I can give this the ol' Berry try! Right? _Even in her mind she was silent for a beat, before muttering a quiet, "Right."

Puck looked at her as he headed back to his room, "You say something?"

"Tell me Noah, does she know I'm over here?"

Puck thought for a second, "Nah, I don't think so. She probably thinks I just grabbed a football buddy. What's up, little buddy?"

Rachel put on quiet possibly the most devious of smirks Puck ever did see on the little diva, "I wager a bet."

Puck sputtered, "No way, babe! I learned my lesson in second grade, when you bet me that I could out-do Finn on the monkey bars. I fell and almost busted my leg and got an ear-full from that teacher. I flat-out refuse to bet again-"

"Noah!" Rachel cut him off then mumbled, "Is it a Jewish thing to ramble like the Energizer bunny on speed with a thesaurus?" Puck went to retort but she put up her hand. "You're not betting agaist me, you're betting with me."

"I'm not following," Puck lead Rachel up to his room to start the next round.

"You say Quinn and Sam are on the other side, both relatively competive people. We'll make the game more interesting by adding a small wager, and they'll jump on the chance! Plus if they go for it, we'll have a good laugh tomorrow during school."

Puck sat down and picked up his controller. On one hand, Quinn could get really scary, and possibly make him do thing that is unspeakable and Sam is a pretty good friend of his. However, as Rachel talked about the bet and what could that entail, he just could not deny the devious shine in his little bro's eyes. "Berry, you are dangerous. I think you just became my new best friend!"

Puck didn't see that his phone was blinking until long after Rachel left.

* * *

><p>Santana was looking at her text that she got just a minute or so prior. She snarled and threw it in her bag. Kurt was busy helping his dad pull out dinner and didn't see the anger then protective glare that flashed across Santana's face. She went and grabbed her phone again, she sent a quick reply to Brittany before hiding her phone away in her pocket. "Do you guys need any help?"<p>

"We got it, Tana. Just a few more minutes," Burt called out. Santana smiled as she leaned back agaisnt the chair. She treasured her time with her pack, with alone-Britt-time, but it's her Thursday nights that she holds near and dear to her heart. Out loud, she won't breathe a word, but for now, she basks in the love of the Hummel-Hudson household.

Kurt, Burt, and Carole bring in the food and the four enjoy a peaceful meal. However, something is bothering her, "Hey, where is Finn?" She didn't particularly like the man-child, but it seemed for the past few Thursdays he made himself disappear.

"He's over a friend's house, muttering about a school project," Carole said after she swalllowed a mouth full. Santana made a mental note to talk to Kurt later. However, when Burt cracked a joke, Santana let it swim to the back of her mind and let out a heartfelt laugh. Even Kurt let out a chuckle. Banter between the teens kept the room light and filled with laughter.  
>After dinner, the teens cleaned the dishes and made small talk. "So, do you know the real reason Finneapt isn't around on Thursday nights?" Santana casually asked.<p>

Kurt let out a breath, "Finn has this absurd notion you are out to ruin is life, or at least his chances with Rachel."

"He does that well enough by himself. I just make it more enjoyable," Santana responded as if one was talking about the weather.

Kurt laughed, "As you do, San. However, the boy lives in a dream world where he and Rachel are star-crossed lovers."

Santana shrugged, "It's hard enough to deal with Quinn going on and on about Rachel, and that was when she didn't even know she liked the Hobbit. However, it's a bit more tolerable than when Finn flaps his gums." Santana turend to rinse her hands and help Kurt dry the remainind dishes, "Do you know what he wants to do on Friday?"

Kurt shrugged, "Surprisingly he's been tight lipped about the whole situation." Kurt put the dishes away and led the Latina to his room. He strolled over to his DVD's and quickly scanned them. He pulled out his DVD copy of _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ and watched as Santana opened up a box of his favorite cookies.

"What did you do, Lopez?" Kurt said with a little worry in his voice. The last time she busted out the cookies he was telling her about...

"I didn't do anything, Hummel; I just brought them to bring them. But, you might want to have a cookie or two before I tell you what I found out not too long ago," Santana already started nibbling on one. Kurt eyed her for a good minute before he bit into his cookie. It wasn't until he was done that Santana blurted out the information, "B says Karofsky might be back in town."

Kurt was silent for a good minute before silent ears welled up in his eyes. Santan was at his side in a second, enveloping the smaller boy in a hug. "He can't be. San, he threatened my life. I can't... I can't... I'll transfer back to Dalton. I'm doing it, and you can't stop me," Kurt rambled as he tried to pry himself from Santana grasp. But the girl was a like a steel trap.

"Oh no, Porcelain! You are not going to that all boy school. Not if I have anything to say about it! I'll figure out what's going on and have him out of here faster than you can say Coco Chanel!" Santana hugged the boy tighter. Kurt's movements slowed as his sobs became nothing more than small whimpers. "C'mon, Porcelain, let's watch our movie, pig out on these cookies and you can tell Auntie Tana the outfit you have planned for you and Warbler for the dance."

Kurt looked into Santana's eyes and saw nothing but sisterly love. "You're right, Kurt Hummel does not back down or roll over!" The two laid back and enjoyed the classic that played and the cookies that were reduced to nothing more than crumbs. Kurt then began to go on about the outfits that he was coordinating with Blaine. He was gonna play with the school colors, red and black, and Dalton's blue and red. Kurt and talking at a rapid pace one could only compare to Rachel Berry.

The smile never wavered from Satana's face.

* * *

><p>It was around eleven when the Fearsome Four met up at Quinn's home. When they arrived Brittany was the first to pick up on Quinn's sour mood. "Q, why do you have that scary look on your face you used to give Finn when he did something dumb?"<p>

Puck let out a full-belly laugh, "Boss Lady is upset because she lost the bet we wagered earlier tonight."

"Shut your trap, Puckerman!" Quinn barked, her eyes flashed a bright green before settling back to their usual hazel.

"Yeah," Santana drawled out, "We've got a bigger problem. Word on the street is that Karofsky is lurking around town. I want him out before Kurt flips shit and signs those transfer papers; _again_." Santan growled.

Quinn nodded while Puck just looked slightly confused, "Wait, I was sure Karofsky was out of state? Why would he be back in town?"  
>"Get his rocks off picking on Kurt, no doubt," Santana crossed her arms over her chest. Brittany simply leaned over and planted a soft kiss to the Latina's temple. Santana's body relaxed instantly.<p>

"We won't know till find him and bring some truth to this rumor. Tonight is a simple run. Britt and Puck, S, you're with me tonight," Said as she made her way to the backyard and dropped her shirt.

"Why can't I be with Britt?" Santana almost whined.

Quinn let out a sharp breath, "I don't want to be around Puckerman too much longer. This bet he won is a serious blow to my ego and tomorrow... Well just say I not happy in the least bit!" Quinn was naked and already in her fur before Santana could ask further. The Latina followed suit and waited only a few moments before Brittany and Puck were standing next to them on all fours. A few quick barks and the pairs were off, making an almost circle around town before meeting by the school then back tracking to Quinn's house.

As Santana and Quinn ran, they felt free and almost care-free. However, much weighed on their minds. With Karofsky back, his mere presence could rip apart their lived and send them flying back into the closet without a second thought. The idea shook them to their core. The Lopez and Fabray were proud individuals, and to have to hide something they were fiercely proud of, well, it threw off their sense of self. So they ran, they ran their aggression out. Ran out their frustration, and ran out their sadness. What could possibly be worse than being forced back into the closet?

Losing Kurt all over again.

The pack had decided after it happened that they would never speak of it again. It was a dark time where Santana was a raging bitch and she took no prisoners. At school, Brittany had to work hard to keep her from shifting and ripping everyone apart. Outside of school, Quinn was put to the test to control her Alpha wolf enough to not rip her Beta's throat out. It was a hard and rough time, only survived but their sheer will.

Could they last a second time around? If asked, the girls would say no.

Quinn skidded to a halt when she notcied Santana wasn't as her side. The rottweiler colored wolf had her ears perked and nose to the ground. She smelled something familiar, disgusting, and not quite right. She smelled another wolf, another wolf with the underlying scent of old blood. But it wasn't the same as the rogue wolf's scent, but it wasn't some normal feral wolf, either. When she met Quinn's questioning gaze she let out a sharp bark that answered the Alpha's question.

Another werewolf was roaming about. That made two unidentified werewolves in Lima. Quinn was livid. This was her terrotory, how dare another beast come in without her knowledge. She was about the snap and snarl when a body hurled itself at her, throwing the lithe golden wolf into a tree. Santana launched herself at the attacking wolf instantly, her jaws easily found the scruff of the bulky body. She snapped down hard and whipped her head and neck so hard, she was sure she'd be sore tomorrow.

The bulky body was tossed only a few yards before its feet found the ground and regained balance. Quinn was back at Santana's side in an instant, her lip curled in the most menacing snarl she ever let out. The bulky body stood to reveal another wolf. Dark brown fur, almost black, bristled. The tan, almost burnt orange, under the chin and the belly of the wolf stood out as well as the dried blood stains and pearly white fangs that were bared in defiance. Quinn saw red, first uninvited wolves, a sneak attack, and now a blanant disrespect to her Alpha posistion. She wanted this wolf's blood.

She barked three times in rapid succession, her jaw snapping shut at each end. Her eyes glowed bright green in pure anger, her body stiff and rigid as she asserted her dominance. Santana stood only a step back, her head down, ears back and fangs completely bared. No one messed with her Alpha when she was around.

The disrespectful wolf let out a snort, almost like a wolf kind of laugh. This beast had a death wish, Quinn was sure. She was the damn HBIC, and this stupid beast had the balls to laugh at her. No more Miss Nice Wolf. The intruded launched himself and Quinn matched him. Sure he was bulkier and possibly physically stronger, but she was lithe, agile and an Alpha. She had some power behind her bite as well. Santana stood back as the two dueled, anixious and ready to join as soon as she saw an opening. However, this wolf did out right challenge Quinn. This was a matter of pride at this point.

Jaws snapped, paws flew to claw each other, and shoulders where thrown. The new wolf almost gained the upper hand, but Quinn had been training her wolf to be battle ready at the drop of a hat. The dark brown wolf charged and Quinn easily side stepped and snapped her jaws around the other's hind leg. With all her power she snapped the leg, then with her hind legs she kicked the wolf down.

She stood, a little worse for wear, a bit of blood stained her fur around her mouth. Nonetheless, she stood with the pride and dominance an Alpha natuarlly radiated. She growled and let out a booming bark. The bulky wolf whimpered a protest then limped off as fast as he could.

Quinn kept her stance a few moments longer before her shoulders sagged and her breath came out as ragged pants. No one pushed her that hard in a long time. She yipped at Santana for them to finish their round. They'd wait to tell the other two. After the run and filling the other two in, Quinn bid farwells and climbed up to her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

* * *

><p>To say Sam was nervous, was a complete and utter understatement. He felt like he was walking on eggshells all morning, every glance that was thrown his way was like they knew. He wanted it to be a surprise, a romantic gesture. So when he walked into Glee that morning, he felt some weird tension in the air. It wasn't him, and the bet he lost with Quinn last night wasn't going to happen until lunch. He saw the disgruntled look on Quinn's face she was trying to hide in her sketch book. Rachel was quiet as she sat next to Puck, Santana had her glare set to Finn and was nestled between Kurt and Brittany. Kurt just looked detatched. He locked eyes with Mercedes and everything else was sort of forgotten. Sam wandered over and sat next to the diva.<p>

Lauren was snacking on a morning Hershey bar while Tina and Mike were talking to Artie quietly until Mr. Shue wandered in. He set his books down and start going on about the dance, the theme, and how the club could make it into a simple assignment. Sam actually thought it sounded pretty exciting. He always liked the fifties era, maybe he could work it in to his little gesture later today.

"Mr. Shue?" Finn called out when the teacher took a breath. "I have a little something I want to sing."

Mr. Shue looked a little thrown but then nodded and allowed the boy to stand up. Finn whispered to Brad and the piano player nodded once. "I wanna dedicate this to Rachel. I know you said that you said someone else is taking you to the dance, but maybe this will change your mind."

"I'm going to stop you there, Finn," Kurt spoke up before Rachel could. "Finn, it's just a back-to-school dance. Get over it, ask another girl to it. Rachel obviously has her heart set on going with whoever asked her. If you respect her, you'll drop it and not pursue this anymore. I'm tired of hearing you go on and on about." Kurt spoke in such a tone that Finn looked like someone kicked his puppy and took his lunch money.

"I was just trying to be romantic," Finn whispered.

Rachel stood with a sigh, "Finn, you have to understand that no matter how romantic you try to be, I just... I just don't have those feelings for you. It would be forced, unfair to both of us, and would make us miserable. So please, move on, let me go, and start new." Rachel rested her hand against his arm and a warm smile on her face. Finn sighed in defeat. He gave a solemn nod and went back to his seat. The rest of Glee went off without a hitch.

* * *

><p>Puck and Rachel sat side by side in the lunch room bouncing in their seat as they waited for Quinn and Sam to show up. As per their bet last night, Quinn was to dress up from the girls' mash-up of 'Start Me UpLivin' on a Prayer' While Sam had to dress up from the boys' mash-up of 'Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind' and perform.

Puck started to smack Rachel's shoulder to get the girl's attention. In walked Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans, dressed up like they were supposed to. The blonds stalked over to Puck, the eyes of their peers on them the minute the doors opened.

Quinn leaned in close, "Ok, Puckerman. We're here and dressed, what song do we have to sing?"

Rachel grinned as she let her eyes roams all over Quinn. She'd be lying if she didn't pick that outfit for some specific reason. Her eyes met back up with Quinn's as she let the song fall from her lips, "Noah and I decided on 'She's Famous Now' by a little band called Reel Big Fish."  
>Quinn's eyes bugged out, "Wait! <em>You<em> were the one playing with Puck last night!" Sam's jaw dropped.

Sam shook his head, "You know Reel Big Fish, Rach?"

Rachel swiftly nodded and stood up. She walked to Quinn's front and fiddled wiht her leather jacket for a brief moment, "Daddy and I enjoy their ska sounds every now and then. Do you know the song, Sam?"

The blond boy nodded, "Yeah, I know it. Are the other boys from Glee gonna back us up? Like, the band guys?"

"They're already set up and ready to go, dude," Puck smirked.

Quinn rolled her eyes, trying her best to keep her hormones in check. The blessed curse of being a werewolf, she could smell how turned on Rachel was. The little diva had this all planned out. The taller girl turned on a very mellow glare at the brunette, "I didn't know you knew how to play Call of Duty."

"Learned last night. Anyway, Noah did most of the work. The song is easy enough for you to pick up on, Quinn, so I have no worries for you. Whenever you two are ready!" Rachel clapped her hands and sat down next to Puck.

Sam took up one of the electric guitars as him and Quinn made their way closer to the little band. "We have to get them back for this."

"We will. You sing and follow my lead, we'll make them regret making us do this."

Sam nodded and counted off, "One, two, three!" the guitar rang out, silencing the cafeteria. The drums quickly followed, then the trumpets and Sam started to sing.

_I've got the measles, she's got the mumps_

_I'm sick of waiting by the door in case she comes home_

Sam walked down the aisles, strumming out the chords and singing along. He stopped and locked eyes with Mercedes. He gave her flirty wink as he continued to sing.

_You won't believe it but don't you wanna know?_

_I let her go but I can't let her know_

_I don't wanna hear it_

_I'm singing too high tonight, I'm gonna lose my voice_

_I heard her on the radio, don't wanna sing along_

_But I've got no choice_

Sam made a show as he gripped his throat, and sang comically. Shaking his head as Quinn joined up for the background vocals.

_She used to be my girl but now she's famous_

_**She's famous now**_

_She used to be my girl but now she is famous_

_**She's famous now**_

_She was just so sweet and now there are boys falling at her feet_

_**She used to be my girl but now she's**_

Quinn strode behind Rachel, and lightly dragged her fingers along Rachel's shoulders as Sam sang the chorus. A playful smirk on her lips as her hazel eyes met Rachel's.

_I'm saying goodbye tonight, I just can't stand the noise_

_She's signing autographs, don't wanna say I know her_

_**But I've got no choice**_

Quinn gave a coy little wave toward Sam as people handed her notebooks for her to 'autograph'. She threw in a wink toward Rachel as the blond danced back and plucked the diva from her seat. With a quick twirl as the two finished out the verse, Quinn brought Rachel in close, her front to Rachel's back, hugging her around the smaller girl's waist. A light whisper into Rachel's ear was all Quinn could control before she lightly pushed Rachel back down in her seat before running up to Sam's side to belt out the rest.

_She used to be my girl but now she's famous_

_**She's famous now**_

_She used to be my girl but now she's famous_

_**She's famous now**_

_She was just so sweet and now they're falling at her feet_

_**She used to be my girl but now she's**_

_Oh, let's go_

_Well she's like me, __**just not as ugly**_

Quinn snickered at the last line, before Principal Figgins came bargining in, demanding why there was an impromput concert going on in his lunch room. Sam and Quinn darted off to the exit, but not before Quinn stopped by Rachel and whispered in her ear, "I'll think of something to get you back with, Berry." Before Rachel could reply, Quinn was gone.

Puck was howling with laughter as Rachel sat with a permentant flush on her cheeks. Puck looked over at her and the laughter almost died. "You ok, bro?"

Rachel looked up at him and no words came out. She was at a loss. Then the words found their way out, "Noah, I think our little plan back fired?"

"Why?"

"I... I'm... How do I say it..."

Puck cut her off, "Dude, Quinn is flirting with you and playing a game. Not a hurtful on, but just a little fun one. You're best bet is to play her right back. And that's where having the Puckasaurus as your wingman is the best thing in this damn world!"

Rachel nodded with a new vigor, "You're right, Noah! Two can most certainly play this game! This weekend, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, and myself are going out to get out outfits for the dance and I won't rest til I find one that will firmly place Quinn's jaw on the ground!" Rachel's eyes were on fire and Puck was just a little scared.

"Whatever you say little buddy." The pair continued to eat and only stopped to laugh and pat Sam and Quinn on their back as they returned dressed as they were in the morning. "Dude! Mercedes has been checking you out like a new tray of tots! You asking her to the dance?"

Sam nodded as he went into the plan for the end of the day. Quinn caught Rachel's eyes again and smiled. Rachel smirked back as she lightly brushed her foot against Quinn's ankle. A small blush coated Quinn's cheeks but nothing more was said. Their little game of footsie continued as Quinn and Sam told of his plan. Rachel and Puck were on board immediately. Last period couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

><p>Sam sat on the bench near a small little pond with his arm around Mercedes shoudlers. He would have to send the fellow glee clubbers a big thank you later for all their help. His little surprise went off without a hitch and successfully swooned Mercedes Jones into saying yes when asked to Homecoming.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Next time on Glee:Howling with the Jukebox<em>

_SOCK-HOP FUN! Finally, the Glee club made it without much problems. However, they still need to get through the day and enjoy the dance. Jitters, nerves, and the threat of TWO wolves out there have the Fearsome Four on edge the entire day, but that won't stop them from having a good time. Right? Who knew one phone call could change your entire night?_

_Stay tuned for the next episode, Blast from the Past_

_A/N: I hope you are enjoying the edited verisons of the chapters! Yes, I took the Puck/Lauren scene out. Why? I love me some PuckZizes love, but I want to play with single-sex-shark Puck. Will Lauren be around? Possibly. I love that character. Don't hate me! love you all!_

_Much love, Niko _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. I'm just having my fun and let the plot bunnies have their way.**

**For Quinn's name, her full name is Lucy Quinn Fabray, but not the Lucy we met in BTW. **

_**DANCE!**_

**To everyone who reviewed, thank you, it put a big ol' smile on my face.**

**Now, on with the story. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged!**

**Glee: Howling with the Jukebox**

**Episode Five: Blast from the Past**

"Shuester, I see you didn't spare any gel today. I could smell that gunk all the way down the hallway," Sue Sylvester entered the teacher's lounge in a red track suit with black stripes. She gave will a once over and had a quip about his vest, but tucked that away for later. "Do they test stuff on animals?"

"Hello, Sue. I see you went with the tracksuit today, I am shocked," Will replied with a deadpan tone. He also seemed a little aggitated. Like Sue's mere presense made him uncomfortable.

Sue sat down, "Now, Will, no need with that tone. You should be happy, I hear they aprroved you to have no limit on the amount of vests you wear to school now."

Will just dragged his hand down his face, "Listen, Sue, as much as I love humoring your banter, I'm just not in the mood today." With that Will, got up and left with a slight limp Sue noticed.

Sue let out a huff, but then, the news caught her attention. She fully turned toward the small tv to listen.

_"In other news, people are told to keep their pets and small children in doors at night. Small animals are being found dead; practically ripped limb from limb. Even family pets arefound dead in their own backyards. Police cannot confirm what is on the loose and killing these creatures. But sources have stated seeing large canines as well as hearing unusal barking and howling at night."_

Sue turned out as she stood and stalked toward her office. She slammed the door and drew the blinds before throwing on the light. She opened the bottom drawer of her desk and threw open the tattered journal. Her absent mother liked to say she was out hunting Nazi's, however, Sue knew better. A few years back, when that blond man with a strict religious background dropped from mankind, her mother sent her the old journal, just in case. Sue flipped through the yellowing pages, the musty old smell hit her, but she paid no mind. When her eyes found what she was looking for, Sue Sylvester snarled.

There, staring at her in bold, ugly print was the true nature of her mother's hunt. **Werewolves are real**.

* * *

><p>Brittany was practically bouncing in her seat. Santana swore she could feel the girl wagging her tail. Santana knew her girl was all but bursting with joy that the dance was that night. Brittany loved dances, and Santana loved watching Brittany at said dances. However, Santana knew Brittany like the back of her hand, and she knew Brittany was more excited for after the dance.<p>

Maybe. Brittany still loved to dance. She have been talking none stop since Sam asked Mercedes to the dance two weeks ago.

Santana smiled at her blond mate before her eyes fell on her blond Alpha. The girl's leg was bouncing with nervous energy and she was chewing on her pen cap like a worn-out chew toy. The Latina never saw the blond leader as nervous as she did at that moment; even counting the time she had to tell Finn she cheated on him with Puck. Santana smirk fell a tiny bit but returned full force when Brittany put her hand on Santana's thigh.

"Q looks really jumpy, like someone stole her favorite toy," Brittany whispered.

Santana found it hard to pay attention when her lover's mouth was that close to her ear and throat, but Santana pushed through. She tipped her head toward Quinn, "Q is nervous about tonight. Super scary nervous."

"Does she want everything to be perfect for Rachel?"

Santana nodded, "She's trying to be a modern day freaking Romeo."

Quinn whipped around, scaring a few of the the students. The teacher merely glanced up and let out a huff. Quinn growled out in a low tone, "Just because everyone else can't hear don't mean I can't. Shut. Up. Ok? Yes I'm freaking out about tongiht, yes I want it to be perfect, but just... Stop, ok?" Quinn whispered out in a softer tone. She turned around and continued her work.

Santana had to bite her lip before she bust a gut from the laughter that was shaking in her body. "Ay dios mio, Q! You got it bad for Merry Berry!" Laughter ripped through Santana when Quinn threw her chewed pen at her. School work was the last thing on the girls' mind or the disgruntled look on the teacher's face.

* * *

><p>"Puckerman!" Quinn barked, scaring the boy.<p>

"Yeah, Q?"

"I need help. I need to do something, I'm going out of my mind."

"What do you need to do?"

Quinn shrugged, almost looking defeated. She ran her hand through her hair then stopped. "You know, I've been wanting a hair cut. Now would be the perfect time for it."

Puck looked at her and brought his hand up to paw through her hair, "You sure, babe? Your hair is nice."

Quinn nodded, "Yup! It's decided!"

"What's decided?" Santana asked, stalking up to the pair with Brittany a step behind.

"Boss Lady is getting a hair cut."

Quinn glared at Puck, how she hated that nickname. "Oh Quinn!" Brittany smiled, "You would look hot with short hair!"

"You think so?" Brittany nodded at Quinn's question.

The Fearsome Four continued to talk when they heard the heavy footfalls of a lumbering hockey player. Quinn's eyes snapped tot he boy and noticed the Big Gulp in his hand. "Son of a..."

"Q!" Santana called after a jogging Quinn.

"Hey, yo, Berry!" The mullet-totting hockey player called.

Rachel cringed as she turned around. She went to gasp at the cold drink flew from the cup. Too late to stop it, Quinn did the next best thing. The depressing _splash_ echoed through the halls as everyone froze.

The last time anyone dared to slushie Quinn Fabray was when the truth came out that she cheated on Finn with Puck last year. A pregnacy rumor tore through the school like wildfire, and the Head Cheerleader was at the bottom of the social ladder. Sylvester tore her title away, Glee all but outcasted her, and she was going through a rough time controlling her wolf. The only people she could have counted on was Santana, Brittany, and Rachel. It was the tiny diva that actually helped her get the slushie out of Quinn's hair that fateful day. Quinn felt it then, her wolf bonding with the brunette. But her human self denied it, and she went full bitch on Rachel.

Now? She stood infront of the diva, covered in grape slushie, protecting the girl. Rachel opened her eyes as Quinn did. The girl saw something unbelievable. Quinn's eyes flashed a vibrant green before setteling back to her fiery hazel. A snarl escaped and Rachel swore she saw Quinn's normal human canines extended slightly and sharpen before appearing normal. Like nothing happened.

"Ice Quinn herself getting a little cooled off?" The hockey player laughed before the air left his lungs. Puck had the boy up against the locker, her forearm pressed agaisnt his throat.

"Rach, take Q to a bathroom to clean her up," Puck growled out in a low, chest rumbling growl. Rachel pulled Quinn passed a furious Santana and a livid Brittany. Whatever happened to the hockey player, Rachel would find out later.

In the bathroom, Rachel pulled a hidden fold-up chair out and set it by a sink. Quinn let out a huff and fell in the chair. Rachel gently pulled the ponytail out, and lightly pushed the girl down so she leaned agaisnt the sink.

"I must say, Miss Fabray," Rachel smiled as she ran the water warm, "That has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me here."

Quinn smiled up at the girl, "If I could, I'd take a slushie for you everyday, if it meant you weren't hit with one."

"Quinn," Rachel cooed.

Quinn, feeling a little brave, pointed to her cheek, "I, uh, I think you missed a little bit."

Rachel looked down and smirked, "Oh really?" Rachel leaned down and kissed the girl on the cheek. Quinn's wolf ran in circles, barking and howling happily in her head, she almost missed what Rachel said, "You're lucky grape is my favorite flavor."

"Am I?" Quinn breathed out.

Rachel hummed as she ran her fingers through Quinn's hair, combing out ice chunks and knots. Rachel took a bold move and flicked her tongue against Quinn's neck. "I don't know, but you and grape smell really good together." Another flick and Quinn was sure she was going to lose it. Rachel stood up and brought a small towel to Quinn's neck. Rachel brought Quinn's head up and sat on the cheerleader's lap.

"Quinn, you know you didn't really have to stand in front of that slushie, right?" Quinn stared at the girl as the diva towel dried her hair and the top of her uniform. "The hockey team is relentless, and will get me when you're not around." Quinn slipped her hands around Rachel's waist, bringing the girl closer into her embrace. Rachel shrieked, "Quinn! You'll get me wet and slushie on me!" A bubbly laughter rang out in the bathroom.

Quinn smirked as she buried her face into Rachel's side. "Well, Rach, get used to me standing up for you. I'm tired of seeing people walk over you." Quinn's eyes lifted up and locked with Rachel's. "You're my friend," Quinn stutteres out. "As my friend, I won't let anyone slushy you. I'll get the football team after the hockey team or something." _Or pay a visit to that kid's house sometime in my fur._

Rachel smiled down at Quinn and combed her fingers through the semi-dry hair. "You don't have too. It was just a shock, no one ever took a slushie for me," Rachel continued to smile as her eyes searched Quinn's. They seemed a bit more green, with only a few speckles of gold. However, her eyes weren't near that vibrant green that flashed when she eyed the hockey player.

"What's on your mind?" Quinn asked softly. She was scared any movement would move the girl from her lap.

"I, uh... Nothing. You just have really pretty eyes, Quinn." The blond blushed and glanced away. Rachel chuckled and got up from her lap, "C'mon, we should get you out of that top."

Quinn's eyebrow shot up as a smirk played on her lips. Rachel turned a deep crimson, "Perv! I meant so the slushy doesn't stain too much and stick you."

Quinn held the smirk in place, "This coming from the girl who licked the slushy from my neck."

Rachel huffed as her face got a tint redder, "Yeah, well, Fabray, see if I ever help you again." Rachel was a great actress, but somehow that ability faltered around the Cheerio.

Quinn leaned down, her lips just grazing Rachel's ear, "Yeah, Berry? Maybe you just want to help me get out of my top." Quinn turned to leave, but not before throwing a playful wink over her shoulder at a speechless Rachel.

Oh yeah, the dance is going to be amazing.

* * *

><p>"Puck where are you taking me?" Quinn asked, her fingers drummed along with the rock music that filled the truck.<p>

"To get your hair cut, remember? You aren't backing out of this, Fabray."

Quinn nodded, almost having second thoughts. But for a few years now she's been wanting to cut her hair. "But so far out of town?"

"Yeah, Puckerman, what's so special about this place?" Santana huffed. After school Brittany linked her arms with Rachel and Kurt, as Mercedes had her arm linked with Kurt's. She said something about a girls' night to get ready for tonight. Brittany gave Santana a peck on the cheek while saying that she already had one. "Hey, Puck, Britt said that you would know what she meant by 'she already had one'. Had one what?"

Puck let out a wolfish grin. "You ladies will find out after Q's haircut. It's a little present the Puckwolf has ready for you two."

Quinn eyed Puck as Santana scoffed, "If you think this will get you in mine and Britt's pants you got another thing a'comin'."

Quinn's eyebrown arched, "You aren't getting back in my pants Puckerman," Quinn growled.

Puck paled only a little bit before he smiled again, "You two are funny. I might have my eye on someone at the moemnt anyway. No, no, this is a thank you present. For everything." Puck pulled up to the hair salon. "You guys could have left me in that forest that night. You could have forgotten all about me, but instead you saved me and helped me with this new life."

"He's starting ramble like Berry, Q!" Santana smiled. Outside the truck Santana ruffled Puck's ever growing mohawk. Santana didn't do feelings. Puck was trying to do feelings. "Look, Puckerman, it's gonna be a fun night. Lighten up. Let's get Q's haircut, get you cleaned up, and maybe I'll do a little somethin' somethin' for Britt-Britt."

Quinn just hugged Puckerman. It was the closest she could get to and Alpha nuzzling one of her pack mates. She lead the way into the salon and waited till the first free lady was available. After sitting down and the small talk the lady held back her hair.

"You have beautiful hair. You sure this won't be too short?"

Quinn smirked, "Nah, it won't be too short, it'll be perfect."

Almost forty-five minutes later, Quinn, Puck, and Santana left the salon with smiles on their faces. "Q, you're glowing."

"It feels freeing to cut my hair. I feel lighter, better!" Quinn laughed. She was a little lost in her own world and didn't notice Puck drove them to a little store. When they enetered, Puck greeted the man with open arms.

"Uncle Carmine!" Puck slapped the older man on the back a few times.

"Noah! I haven't seen you in ages! And what's this? Wearing my old jacket?"

"Your old jacket? I found in my attic a week ago."

"He wears it all the time," Santana grinned.

"Shut it."

Carmine smiled, "Aw, Noah, that warms my old heart. I'm glad you taken a liking to it. Anyway, on to business, are you here for that order you put in?"

"I am. For my ladies over here, we need to make quite an entrance tonight."

Quinn watched Puck, "What are you talking about?"

"Like I said I got you guys a little something. Plus, how cool will we look when we're wearing leather jackets walking into Fifties Sock Hop tonight!"

"What?"

"No way, Puckerman! You got us leather jackets!" Santana howled in delight.

"You bet your sweet asses!" Carmine and Puck opened the boxes to reveal Santana's and Quinn's new jackets. Santana's fit like a glove, with a high collar, with a low, slightly off set zipper. Two stripes, on red on white, on her upper arms. It fitted nicely around her. Santana hummed in pure joy.

"Puckerman, you are the greatest!"

Quinn slipped her jacket on and it was like a second skin. Its lapel draped nicely around her neck and shoulders. It buttoned up, leaning more toward the left. A small zipped up pocket on her left breast, and two zipped pockets toward the bottom. Two belts rested on her shoudlers with a slight jingle of the buckles. Quinn hugged herself and sighed happily in the smell of worn leather.

"Puck, this is too much," Quinn sighed.

"Hardly! Uncle Carmine owes me anyway, so it's all ok. Enjoy girls."

"What about B?"

"She got her's earlier today when she told me she couldn't join us for Q's hair cutting trip."

"What does her's look like?"

"You'll see later," Puck smirked.

* * *

><p>Retro fifty-styled decorations were done pretty well. The group felt like they were in a malt shop back in the fifties. Puck grinned when he saw Rachel race toward Quinn. His Alpha broke into a giant grin. He pulled Santana and Brittany to the side as the two had their moment of greeting.<p>

"Quinn! I must say, you look quite dashing in your jacket, and your hair. May I?" Rachel rached up, and stopped just inches from Quinn's head. The blond nodded and melted into the touch. Rachel's fingers danced through her short hair, "Why the sudden change?"

"I was itching for it. You look amazing by the way. You pull off the look very well," Quinn took Rachel's hand and twirled her once by the hand. Rachel giggled as her skirt flared with the little poodle on it. A pale pink turtle neck hugged in all the right places and could not stop her eyes from soaking it all in.

"C'mon stud," Rachel flirted, "Dance with me." Rachel took Quinn's hand and joined with their little ragtag group. Puck was jamming with a cute little Cherrio who couldn't hide the smile from her face. Mercedes was laughing whole heartedly with Sam. The boy looked like you gave him a puppy and the keys to the candy shop. Kurt was happily doing a little shoulder shimmy with Blaine in their coorrdinated suspenders and bowtie ensemble. Mike and Tina were joyfully doing a simple swing routine with Santana and Brittany trying to keep up. Artie was doing his best to manuever his wheels around without crushing anyone's toes.

The only one that seemed to be missing was Finn. Quinn watched Rachel's eyes scan the room quickly before sadly falling on the tall boy. He sulked in the corner as his date looked unhappy; a sophmore Cheerio Quinn couldn't name. The blond huffed as she took Rachel by the waist and twirled the girl, gaining a happy squeak from the smaller diva. Rachel's sad eyes were replaced by shining happiness. Quinn was on cloud nine knowing she put that happiness there. She honestly couldn't remember feeling this joy by just making someone else happy. Quite frankly, Quinn didn't want to make anyone else happy other than Rachel at that moment.

Dancing, teasing, playful flirting, and a few cups of un-spiked punch later, the Fearsome Four with their dates and the other Glee clubbers were laughing happily at their table.

"Porcelain, you've got to tell them of the time Burt had to pull you away from bitching the lady out at that H&M!" Santana wheezed out from laughter of the previous story.

"Oh no! No way, Satan! I will not relive that horror!" Kurt shrieked. The table was already laughing at the meer thought of Kurt bitching out a sales clerk.

Blaine laid his hand ont he boy's shoulder and drew his lips very near his ear, whispering something that no one heard, even the werewovles, before planting two sweet kisses on Kurt's jaw.

"Well, if you insist," Kurt muttered out, his usually pale skine a bright rosy pink. "First off, I was in an irratable mood to start with, and the lady's attitude simply was atrocious. I was only trying to-" Kurt stopped when he felt a paw of a hand fall on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his tree for a step-brother. "Finn, I was wondering when you'd join us."

Finn smiled at his step-brother then locked eyes with Rachel. Rachel shifted under her seat, and almost tried to bury herself deeper into Quinn's side. The Cheerio brought her arm tighter around Rachel's shoulders when Finn started to talk, "So, Quinn is that one that asked you?"

Rachel took in a deep breath before slowly releasing it. "Yes, Finn. Quinn asked me and I said yes." Rachel took a second pause before opening her mouth again, but Finn just turned around and stomped toward his date. Rachel swore she heard Quinn growl next to her and Santana scoff. Puck muttered something under his breath but soon turned his attention back to his date. Rachel let out a shaky sigh before tugging on Quinn's arm. "Dance with me?" The blond nodded and let Rachel take her to the dance floor.

A slow jam played through the speakers and Rachel snuggled as deep as she could into Quinn's arms, her head nestled under Quinn's chin. The taller girl hummed with the song and held the diva tight. Rachel shifted a bit and brought her lips to Quinn's ear, "Thank you for asking me. Secretly, I was hoping you would." Rachel brought her head back and looked into Quinn's eyes. nothing but fierce hazel stared back at her, along with this happy little smirk.

"Oh really now? What would you have done if I didn't ask?" Quinn rested ehr forehead against Rachel's, their noses jsut barely touching.

"Sat you down and presesnted a PowerPoint of the pros of taking me to this dance over some boy." Rachel said with a matter-of-fact tone that pulled a giggle from Quinn.

"PowerPoint, Rach? Does it actually work?"

Rachel shrugged, "It works on Dad and Daddy eighty-seven percent of the time."

Quinn cocked her eyebrow, "Eighty-seven?"

Rachel let out a small breath, "However, I think with you, I can get it to work one-hundred percent."

Quinn smirked, her eyes flickered to Rachel's lips for a brief second before she licked her own, "What makes you so sure?"

"Because, I would end every presentation with a simple command that your mind and body could not possibly deny."

Quinn pulled Rachel a fraction closer, bringing them impossibly closer, their breaths mixing, their eyes no where but connected to each other. "What command would that be?" Quinn husked out. It was the perfect moment, Quinn could feel it. Slow dance, soft lighting, beautiful Rachel. This was going to happen!  
>Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat as she whispered, "Kiss me."<p>

Quinn dutifully followed the command and leaned in to capture those tempting lips.

Or she would have if Brittany's hand wasn't on her shoulder, stopping her. Quinn growled, she was so close, their lips were a breath away, a teasing almost kiss! "Britt?" Quinn tried to hide her frustration, but a little still seeped out in her voice.

"Your mom called San. Emergancy." Brittany's voice was dead serious, and Quinn knew that could mean only one thing. Werewolf sighting.

"Damn it." Quinn turned to a shocked Rachel. "We'll pick up this up later tonight. Something... Something really important came up. Unavoidable. Please forgive me?"

Rachel looked mad before she let a smirk out, "Take me on a date, and all is forgiven."

Quinn smile wide before slipping off her jacket and pulling it around Rachel's shoulders, "Keep that warm for me?"

Rachel smiled pulling it tight against her. "Wait, Quinn, what are you going to wear?" Quinn winked before taking off with Brittany, Santana and Puck were already outside.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Brittany asked, guilt evident on her face.

"No, Britt," Quinn sadly smiled, "This can't wait." They met the other half of the pack in the car.

* * *

><p>Half way to the Fabray household, the skies opened up in a cold, fall, rain. Quinn thanked whatever werewolves believed in that the rain didn't get past her overcoat of fur and her down fur kept her comfortably warm. Her mother informed the pack of an unsual sighting near the house Karofsky lived in. Quinn snarled as the old smell of the jock filled her nostrils as the pack approached. She could tell Santana was on a dangerous edge. The Latina avoided this entire block like it was a damn plague.<p>

They all stopped when a feral howl ripped though the night and over the rain patter. They darted toward the backyard and up over the fence. When a very human laughter stopped them in their tracks, the wolves whipped their heads toward the porch. Eyes widened when the sight of David Karofsky stood on the back porch, looking smug and arrogant.

"Three of you look familiar. The one with the black stripe is new. You wolves remember me, right?" He smug grin turned to a sneer. "I remember you three." He threw his arm out and pointed to the werewolves, "You three ruined my life here! Anywhere! I was a scared shitless wreck after being corned by you flea-bitten, rabie infested, fucks!" Daivd roared over the rain. He took two wobbily steps, still on his porch, with a barely there limp. The Fearsome Four stood their ground. David smelled familiar, disgustingly so. They all prayed that their gut, animal, instincts were wrong.

David continued to roar out, "You motherfuckers took everything from me! Now, I'm back to take everything back! And make sure you are mounted on my wall! You think you're special! Not anymore!" David shakily stepped into the backyard, a permant snarl on his face. He grabbed the collar of his grey long-sleeved t-shirt and tore it down. His left collarbone, upper chect, and shoulder was marred by a large, ragged, ugly scar.

Quinn whimpered, memories of her father's bloody body exploded in her mind, leaving the wolf paralyzed by her own memories. David sneered, "I found someone who was special. He helped me find the power to take back my life!" David let out a blood curdling roar, his body exploded into his fur, shreads of clothing fell around him while other pieces clung. Dark brown, almost black, with a burnt orange under belly. Quinn and Santana let out high-pitched gorwls when the memory slammed into them. The werewolf they fought last week. It was David Karofsky! David Karofsky was a werewolf!

Quinn was shocked still, but Santana tore forward, fangs bare, a roar ripped from her throat; this is no longer just between a new wolf and Alpha. This was an all-out war. Karofsky leapt forward, and soon Brittany and Puck were rushing forward. Quinn shook her head and followed only a beat after. Karofsky snarled and growled. He struck out but jumped back, the five wolves were left panting. Karofsky smirked the best a wolf could, and took off running. They went to follow but Quinn let out a sharp bark.

They were exhausted, wet, and tired. They headed back to the Fabray house to regroup and clean up any visible wounds. The pack were sparled out on the couch when the clock chimed for midnight. Quinn swore and tore out of the house. Santana went to stop her, but Brittany stopped her love. "Q needs to do something. I think I interrupted a kiss." Santana smiled and Puck had a grin on his face.

* * *

><p>"Damn it! Stupid rain, stupid Karofsky, stupid humans and not being able to shift!" Quinn's lungs burned as she ran through the rain. Her mind was focused on one thing, and thinking to take the car took too much time. The rain pounded against her as she pounded just as hard as her feet hit the sidewalk.<p>

Six blocks later, Quinn was slightly breathless outside the Berry house. Her engery was sapped from the encounter with Karofsky, so her body was still recovering. "I'm going to feel this tomorrow morning." Quinn muttered as she made her way around the house. She glanced up and saw the light was still on in Rachel's room.

The Alpha grinned as she climbed the sturdy tree that reached toward Rachel's room. As carefully as she could, Quinn reached out and knocked on the closed window. She saw Rachel jumped and turned around. Quinn offered a shy smile as Rachel raced to open the window. Quinn's smile grew when she realized Rachel was still wearing her leather jacket.

"Quinn Fabray! Are you insane! Get in her right now," Rachel reached out and took the wet hand of Quinn's. She pulled and lead the dripping girl into her room. Once her feet were secured on the ground, Rachel turned, "Let me go get you a towel." Rachel didn't make it two steps before Quinn grabbed her and pulled the small diva into her. Rachel let out a squeak, "Quinn!"

"I still have a command to follow," Quinn husked out as she stared into Rachel's eyes.

Rachel leaned into Quinn, smirking into their second almost-kiss, "Kiss me, Quinn." Rachel whispered agaisnt Quinn's smiling lips.

Some say you see fireworks, some say you feel time stop. When asked what her first kiss was like with Rachel Berry, Quinn would tell you it was like rain. A strong thunder storm that raged and swept you away. Lighning flashed, lighting up the world, a new world to where her and Rachel were together. Rain washed away any old that was left from previous relationship, and made way fro the new that was budding. Thunder boomed in their ears as the blood rushed through their bodies.

Their lips moved effortlessly together. Quinn took a sharp breath in through her nose and clutched at Rachel, bringing the girl tighter against her body. Quinn felt her knees wobble for a second before the pair broke apart. Panting, the girls smiled before diving right back into the kiss, hungry for more. Rachel nipped at Quinn's bottom lip before pushing her tongue into Quinn's mouth. She explored Quinn's mouth before massaging the taller girl's tongue with her own. A moan was swallowed, by who, neither cared. As long as this feeling wouldn't leave them.

They stood there, dripping in Rachel's room, sharing their first kiss. Everything else was forgotten. It would be dealt with when the morning light came.

* * *

><p><em>Next time on Glee:Howling with the Jukebox<em>

_**WHAT? KAROFSKY WAS THE SECOND WOLF! IT GETS REAL NOW! **__Is Kaorfsky connected to the first rogue werewolf? Why does Sylvester have a dusty old journal filled with werewolf knowledge? How is Finn going to react to Quinn and Rachel getting together? Are they official? Do we find out what Kurt said to that sales clerk? All will be revealed in due time!_

_Stay tuned for the next episode, Silver is a Girl's Worst Enemy_

_A/N: Not much added or taken from this one. just some word tweaking. _

_Much love, Niko _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. I'm just having my fun and let the plot bunnies have their way.**

**For Quinn's name, her full name is Lucy Quinn Fabray, but not the Lucy we met in BTW. **

**To be clear, they are all in the same year, Juniors, in this story. So they are 16-17, but I mentioned they were juniors in the first episode, but this is just a reminder. **

**To everyone who reviewed, thank you, it put a big ol' smile on my face and they poke the plot bunnies to gnaw at me.**

**Glee: Howling with the Jukebox**

**Episode Six: Silver is a Girl's Worst Enemy**

Rachel groaned and rolled over to swat at her blaring alarm clock. She really needed to remember to turn it off on weekends. She rolled back over and settled against the warm mass in her bed. She sighed in contentment before her eyes snapped open. Someone was in her bed. A blond someone. A girl. A Quinn. A Quinn freaking Fabray was in her bed.

_OH BARBRA...! Did we? No, Quinn's too much of a sweet girl... But we did makeout. _Rachel took a look, and noticed three small, purple hickeys on the girl's pale neck. _Uh-oh_, Rachel giggled.

"And what is funny this early in the morning?" Quinn croaked out in a sleep-heavy voice. She tilted her head slightly and cracked one hazel eyes open. Rachel smile broadly, buring her face into Quinn's neck. Quinn let out a low moan when she felt Rachel's lips move against her neck. Taking that as a sign to continue, Rachel shifted a bit so she was half on top of Quinn, her lips more firmly attached to the other's neck. One of Rachel's hands slipped under Quinn's shirt, her short nails pleasently scratched out goosebumps.

Quinn was now awake and willing. She arched into the touch, one hand possessively gripping Rachel's lower back, the other was lost in chocolate brown locks. A low growl that sounded alot like "Rach," and Rachel pulled back just a bit. Yes, they have expressed a mutual attraction. Yes, they are hormonal teenagers. Yes, they would like to continue this down the very naughty path they started to carve; are they? No. Not_ yet_. Rachel just put on a smug smile as she leaned against her one hand, the other drawing shapes acrossed Quinn's abs.

"You look absoluelty darling in the morning light," Rachel cooed. She brought up her hand that was under Quinn's shirt to run through the blond's short hair. "I'm in love with this look; the short hair." Rachel let a wild grin play on her face.

Quinn tried to pull off a heated glare, but she was just too damn happy. "I was wondering if Puck told you about the party tonight? It's going to be at my house, and Puck is getting the stuff together, so really it's Puck and my party."

"I'm offended you even have to ask, Quinn! One, Noah has become a very close friend to me, almost like the brother I never had; bros, as he put it. Secondly, I know you'll be there because for some reason, even if it wasn't here at your house. You, Noah, Britt, and Santana all seemed attached at the hip. Third, who else will you dance with if I'm not there?" Rachel playfully growled against Quinn's neck. The blond let out a pleased whimper when Rachel continued to pepper her throat with sweet kisses.

"Tonight, I'll be attached to your hip, if you let me."

"Damn right, Fabray." Quinn arched her eyebrow when Rachel met her gaze. "Maybe some of your HBIC-attitude might be rubbing off on you."

"Maybe?" Quinn smiled broadly before pulling the girl into a passionate kiss. "So, since I was a little busy last night, and that stupid emergancy call came up, I was wondering..." Rachel hovered over the girl, silently begging Quinn to continue.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you be... Will you be my girlfriend?" Quinn asked at first confidently, but then her voice trembled.

Rachel beamed a thousand watt smile before nodding enthusiastically. Rachel tackled Quinn further into her mattress, laughing excitedly.

"No PowerPoint?"

Rachel drew back with a serious expression and Quinn's eyes widen and she swallows a thick lump. "One command, Fabray. Kiss me." Rachel's face falls into something sweet and angelic.

Quinn kissed for all she's worth, because, yeah, she's worth it.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Artie, and Sam came in, all caring snacks and a few different cases of alcohol. Quinn stood in the doorway of her kitchen, and watched with mild amusement, as her friends got psyched up for the post-party-party. Her night was pretty sweet, if she said so herself.<p>

"Q, what's with the hickeys?" Puck grinned like a fool. Santana and Brittany were hanging up decorations that looked familiar.

Quinn's eyes widen for a split second as her hand grasped at her throat, "What hickeys?" _Rachel, _Quinn growled internally. "And where did you guys get those decorations?"

"The three on your neck. You look like you were mauled by a-" Before Puck could finish, Santana jumped in.

"A Berry-sized bear. Geez, Quinn, you let the midget have her way with you last night? And Wheels knew people on the dance committee."

Quinn's mouth flapped open and closed before she just turned tail and walked up her stairs. Sam called after her, "Quinn!" But she returned about a few minutes later with a scarf wrapped around her neck. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Bite me so hard, all of you."

"We would, but Rachel beat us to it," Artie snickered out.

Quinn's jaw dropped before she started laughing as well, "Et tu Artie?" She went over to the counter and started to munch on the chips, "Whatever, you're all on clean up duty."

* * *

><p>Quinn was waiting in her room, trying to pick out something to go with her skinny jeans and blue tank top. She looked around her room, she would actually like her leather jacket, but she didn't see it in her room. Then she slapped her head, she never did grab it from Rachel. "I wanted to wear it tonight..."<p>

"Someone once told me it looks better on me," A voice cooed.

Quinn whipped around to see Rachel. Sexy Rachel with her hair down in a slight curl, a short, _short_, red skirt, black shoes with a slight heel, and her girlfriend's leather jacket wrapped snuggly around her. Quinn was a loss for words. "Don't worry, Noah only openly stared, Santana gave a whistle, Brittany winked, and I think I broke everyone else." Rachel sauntered up to Quinn and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"You look amazing," Quinn whispered, resting her forehead against Rachel's.

"I'm glad you like it. Now let's find you another jacket, because being Quinn Fabray's girlfriend, I intend to wear the shit out of this jacket."

Quinn chuckled, "Where did you get such a dirty mouth?" Quinn arched her eyebrow, and Rachel swooned. That damn eyebrow!

"Noah might be the influence. But I am not thinking of him right now."

"What are you thinking?"

"Kiss me, Fabray," Rachel growled. Her shoes almost brought her to direct eye level with Quinn, but not quite. So Quinn angled her head down just a smidgen, before capturing the girl's lips. Something about Rachel commanding her to kiss her was so damn sexy, she just couldn't resist. Quinn smiled into the kiss as she sucked on Rachel's bottom lip, before nipping it. Rachel gasped and allowed Quinn to invade her mouth. Her tongue was silky smooth against Rachel's, and the smaller girl let out a delighted moan. Quinn's hold on her lower back tightened, then shifted, before resting on her ass. With a gentle squeeze, Rachel shivered, and arched into Quinn's body.

When they broke apart for the need of air, their chests were raising and falling quickly, and their eyes were darker. "We can, um, skip the party, and stay up here."

Rachel laughed, "As tempting as that is, I want to dance with you. And claim you over again, in front of everyone," Rachel replied in a low, seductive growl that shook Quinn from the inside out. Rachel brought her hand up and played connect the hickeys on Quinn's neck.

The cheerleader rolled her eyes, "I've brought out something dark in you, haven't I?" Quinn pulled her self from the warm embrace and didn't miss the small whimper of disappointment from her girl.

"Maybe. You excite and fascinate me more than anyone else ever have. Wear that baby blue polo." Rachel said while she took a seat on Quinn's bed. Quinn stared at Rachel before smiling. She opened her closet door, took out the polo and smirked. The blond stood behind the door, casted one glance to her girl-in-waiting before ducking back into the closet, out of Rachel's view. Quinn knew Rachel was more than a little turned on. So, as that old saying went, 'It's all about the teasing, not the pleasing.' With a quick flick of her wrist, the tank top flew behind her and with a soft _thump_, hit the wall. Rachel let out a small whimper, the only thoughts that ran through the brunette's mind _Quinn is half naked behind that door. Quinn is shirtless behind that door. Quinn is just in her bra and jeans._

Now that the two were actually together, Quinn's other side wanted nothing more than mount the girl, and claim her; hard. Quinn's wolf was giving off all the right scents, and she knew Rachel was effected. And, as much as her horny teenage side agreed with her wolf, she also pushed for them to wait. It has hardly been a day! Quinn wanted slow, and somewhere, she knew Rachel wanted that too. Somewhere.

* * *

><p>"About damn time Faberry appeared!" Santana cheered, her red Solo cup in the air, bendy straw swaying in the liquid.<p>

"Faberry?" Quinn arched her eyebrow.

Sam chuckled, "Well, since you guys are a new power couple, you need a name. Plus it's catchy."

Quinn rolled her eyes as Puck handed her and Rachel their drinks. Rachel took a tentative sip, then asked, "Where's every one else?"

"On their way," Artie smiled.

"Fabray, break out the karaoke machine, Britts and I want to get our song on."

"Plus Artie has this really cool decoration that drapes over it and makes it look like a fifties' jukebox!" Brittany smiled broadly.

Rachel gasped, "Quinn, you have a karaoke machine? And now is the time I find out? We've been friends for a month or so now, and-mmph!" Rachel was cut off by a chaste kiss.

"I'll go get it now, Sam, come help."

"Sure thing, brah!" As Sam followed Quinn into the basement, she quickly turned, making her almost-twin crash into her. "Q?"

"We need to get Rach and Puck back for their stunt they pulled in the lunchroom. We'll get them to sing an embrassassing song tonight in front of everyone."

"Reel Big Fish wasn't embrassassing," Sam muttered.

"No, but this will be more fun," Quinn had a devilish glint in her hazel eyes.

Sam gulped, but went along.

* * *

><p>"Berry!"<p>

"Puckerman!"

Puck held out his hand, "Beer Pong!"

Rachel nodded and watched as him and Mike set up the red Solo cups. By the time Quinn and Sam brought up the machine, the rest of the Glee club arrived and the party was in full swing; with a fishbowl in Artie's lap, the party placed their keys safely in the bowl. "Kurt, Blaine! You two are up first!" Puck called.

Kurt paled a bit more than usual as Blaine just chuckled, "C'mon, hun, what's the harm?"

Kurt had horrid thoughts running through his head, but the moment Blaine stripped his burgundy cardigan and was left in a white v-neck, those thoughts were promptly shoved out of his mind by some thoughts that were just a little less than pure he was used too. Kurt nodded and squared his shoulders, "Prepare to lose, Puckerman!" Kurt turned and whispered in Blaine's ear, "You're good at this?"

"The Warblers usually party after a big victory or dance, so I've dabbled in Beer Pong. Let's just say every one always wanted me on their team."

Kurt smirked, "I'm so glad I'm dating you."

The game turned out a pretty even match, however, with one carefully casted toss, along with a heavy dose of luck, Blaine sunk the ping pong ball in the last cup, clentching his victory. Kurt squeaked and brought the slightly shorter boy into a sloppy kiss.

"Get it, Porcelain!" Santana howled over her drink. Kurt flipped her the bird briefly.

Rachel pouted and slapped Puck's bicep, "You bumbling fool."

"Ow, Berry. Hey, I wasn't the only-only one on this team!"

"Don't blame my girlfriend for your short comings, Puckerman," Quinn pulled Rachel into a hug from behind and nipping at her neck. Rachel had shed Quinn's jacket sometime ago, she placed it on the blond's bed before the Beer Pong game; it got too hot and she didn't want to get beer on it. So she was left in a spagetti-strapped black number. Rachel leaned heavily into Quinn and smiled as her girlfriend whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"Whatever, I'm gonna find San, she's good at Beer Pong," Puck grumbled.

Rachel smiled happily, then she thought out loud, "Where is Santana and Brittany? They were right there..."

Quinn immediately stopped and ran to the stairs, "NOT ON MY BED!" She barked loudly.

* * *

><p>Brittany had Santana pinned against the bathroom door, and both girls chuckled when they heard Quinn bellow at them. Santana tightened her legs around Brittany's hips as the taller girl rolled her hips, grinding against the Latina's center. Santana loved it when Brittany took charge and man-handled her. The blond had her pale yellow button up undone, her yellow and black poka-dotted bra had Santana's attention. Santana gripped Brittany's shoulders and the back of her neck. She dragged her eyes away from Brittany's bouncing treasures and latched on to her neck.<p>

Brittany rolled harder and faster, the noises falling from Santana's lips pushed Brittany harder. Santana threw her head back, a _thud_ was drowned out by the low thumping below. Santana could feel the slight buzz and her wolf was salavating at the thought of having her mate take her against Quinn's bathroom door. Over and over again.

_Thump, thump thump_! "Whoever it is, go the fuck away!" Santana growled out. Soon followed by Brittany's giggle.

"Satan, stop necking with your lover and get out, I need the bathroom."

Kurt heard Santana's head thump against the door a few times before low growling. He turned to Blaine who is almost mimicking the 'I got to pee' dance. The door swung open with a half dressed Brittany and a sour looking Santana; Kurt let out a frightened squeak when the door struck the wall. "You are so lucky you are my best friend, or I would have made your boy-toy go in the bushes."

"Your flair for the dramatics rival Rachel and mine, San," Kurt smiled as Blaine rushed into the bathroom.

"Yeah, well, Streisand and you are rubbing your diva all over me."

Brittany stage whispered into Santana's ear, "I thought you were rubbing on me, San?"

"Not now, B," Santana laid a quick peck to her lips as Kurt's pale skin flushed out. "Swallow that, Porcelain."

"Go dance with your girlfriend, Lopez," Kurt crossed his arms over his chest.

"Play tonsil hockey with your boyfriend, Hummel!" Santana dragged down to the party.

"Always the last word," Kurt whispered with a smile.

* * *

><p>Santana watched in amused horror as Puck and Rachel were singing a poor randition of <em>"Don't You Want Me, Baby?"<em> Sam and Quinn looked ridicoulsy smug. Brittany and Santana walked up to Quinn and tapped the shorter blond on the shoulder.

"How did you accomplish this train wreck, Q?"

Quinn smiled lazily, "Sam and I beat them at Beer Pong."

"Ouch. You are like crazy coordinated drunk. No one warned Puckleberry?" Brittany chuckled.

"What's with these names?" Quinn huffed out.

"Everyone has them, Q, it's fun. Plus it makes it easier asking for two people," Brittany explained as Santana handed her a drink. "You and Sam are Fabevans. San and me are Brittana, and Artie and me are Bartie. There's more, like Tina and Mike are either Asian Fusion, Tike, or Chang Squared. The newest name, next to Faberry would be Samedes, 'cause Trouty Mouth is all up on Wheezy," Brittany smiled.

Santana sipped her drink as Quinn and Sam just stared at the taller blond. Slightly shaking their heads, they returned their attention back on _Puckleberry_. The song went off with a hitch, even though Rachel was way past tipsy at this point. Puck was mildly buzzed, and Quinn was enjoying the feel of the slight burn of her drink.

As werewolves, their body took a bit more to get wasted; so as everyone drank themselves silly and guaranteed a nasty hungover, the Fearsome Four would wake up like nothing happened.

However, the scene going on at that particular moment was quite endearing. Quinn won't admit it, and possibly go to her grave denying the thought, but she was glad Puck was the protective older brother to Rachel. Although she was bonded to the tiny diva, she won't be able to watch over her all the time, as much as it pained Quinn to admit that. Even if it's to herself.

Sam waved his hand in front of her face, "You there, Q?"

Quinn swatted at him, "Yeah, yeah. Just enjoying sweet revenge."

"I don't think Rach will remember this," Sam laughed.

"Puck will. And Artie is filming this, so Rach will remember it over, and over, and over again!"

"Truly evil, Fabray," Santana chuckled out.

"I have my moments, Lopez."

Artie clicked the shut the camera as the performance came to a close, Puck redder than usual, and Quinn guessed it wasn't from the alcohol. "Hey, babe, did you see that? Puckasaurus is pretty beast, right?" Puck hopped off and jogged toward another Cheerio she didn't know the name of. Quinn smirked, but her smile was wiped off when Rachel walked up and pulled her in for a lip crushing kiss. Everything else flew from Quinn's mind. If kisses on the cheek short-circuited her mind, full-on lip-to-lip contact broke Quinn Fabray.

"Yeah, Boss Lady, get some!" Puck cawed

The party started to wind down around one in the morning. Quinn sent Rachel to her bed, clad in her pj's, if Quinn could call what Rachel was wearing pajamas. The Fearsome Four were busy finding places for the hammered guests. Brittany and Santana claimed the guest bed, Quinn refused to let anyone else in her room or her mother's room. Blaine and Kurt were passed out on the loveseat, cuddled in the most adorable way. Santana draped a fleece blanket over the boys with a sweet smile on her face. Brittany and Puck helped Artie on the couch, and told him to call Puck if he needed help in the middle of the night. Sam and Mercedes claimed the small office Judy used from time to time. Quinn smiled at the duo cuddled under the blanket. Puck and the Cheerio made their way into the basement as they stepped over Mike and Tina. Quinn and her mother turned their basement into a comfortable little area that Puck fell in love with.

A tired huff, Quinn bid her packmates a good night before she slid into her bed and wrapped her arms around her tiny diva. Rachel whispered out, "Q."

"Hey, babe. Time to get some sleep," Quinn nuzzled Rachel's neck, inhaling the scent of Rachel mixed in with some alcohol and peaches. Rachel's head bobbed in a tired nod. Her breathing evened out and soon Quinn followed her.

* * *

><p>After the weekend, and feeding several hungover teenagers, the Glee club seemed closer than ever by the time they met for class. Except for Finn. He didn't show up at the party, and his petulant child act in club didn't sit well with the rest of the group. Kurt complained to Santana and Brittany that Finn whined that Sunday when Kurt turned up back home later afternoon. So, Santana, in turn, complained to Quinn, who just growled and found herself in a slightly sour mood. Which effected Rachel and Puck wouldn't have that.<p>

After an easy day in Glee, considering some were still feeling Saturday night, Puck, Kurt, Rachel, and Quinn practically cornered Finn. Santana shrugged, "I'll hear it enough from Porcelain, I don't needs to be here!" And left with her hand locked in Brittany's.

"Listen, Hudson, we're going to make this quick because I have Cheerios. I'm with Rachel now. I care about her deeply, and I am trying to make up for what I did in the past. I've done alot of thinking and explaining, and I am more than determined to make this work. I want her happy, and nothing, _nothing, _will stand in my way." Quinn explained in a very stern voice, all the while, clutching Rachel's hand like it was the last thing she'd ever do. Finn's face took on a very thoughtful look, abosorbing all she said.

"And, she makes you happy, Rach?" Finn asked in a surprisingly small voice.

Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat, "She does. Over the course of our friendship, I've done extensive soul searching, and only came up with one conclusion; I need Quinn in my life. I need her more than I really needed anyone. I... I have the words at the tip of my tongue, but it is way too soon in our budding romance to say them out loud. But know this, I can, and will, only ever see you as a good friend, Finn. Your behavior during Quinn and my friendship and more has been deplorable, and will take time for me to forgive you. But I am willing to rebuild our friendship. I'm willing to do that for myself, Kurt, Noah, and you. However, I only want frinedship. What I have with Quinn, well, it's the best I've felt in a long time. I won't jepordize that. So, you must get over me." Rachel took a breath and glanced over at a smiling Quinn. Her hazel eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

Finn casted his eyes to the tiled floor when Kurt spoke up, "Not to bombard you Finn, but your pity parties at home are making it very uncomfortable. Santana might not say it out loud, but we all miss you at our Thursday night dinners. We are a family, and even though Santana is possibly the closest thing I have to a sister, you are my step-brother. I would like to have my step-brother around. Burt wants his step-son around. Carole wants her _son_ around. So please, let's move on from this and work on our family now?" Kurt's voice cracked a bit at the end. As loyal as he was to Rachel and Santana, he had some to Finn. He actually enjoyed the giant's company on the rare occasion. "Plus, Blaine needs someone to talk sports. I can only pay attention for so long and Burt is tired of the same old debates."

Everyone let out a chuckle. Finn looked up and saw Puck try to form what he wanted to say in his head.

"Look, dude, as cool as it is to have Berry as my little Jewish bro, you are my first bro. I miss our friendship. Can I get that back? I don't want to seperate myself from you 'cause you got beef with Quinn and Rach."

Finn was quiet for a few long tense minutes before his head bobbed up and down, "Yeah. You guys are right. I... I'm gonna need time to get over you Rach, and see you as only a friend. But when I'm ready, I'd like to have your friendship again. Yours too, Quinn." This surprised everyone. Quinn most of all. "Kurt, you're right; I haven't been the best brother, but I want another chance. You too, Puck. I don't want to be angry anymore. I... I want too move on."

Everyone let out a tense breath and their faces broke out into a smile. Rachel spoke up first, "I'm really glad you said that Finn. As for now, Quinn and I must take our leave. She has Cheerios with the devil herself," the group snickered as Quinn rolled her eyes. Rachel earned a slight slap on her shoulder from her girlfriend, "I must dash to my vocal lessions. I'm happy we're all on the same page. Farewell, everyone! Quinn, escort me to my car," Rachel whispered in the blond's ear as they strolled down the hall.

"C'mon dude, let's go shoot somethings on XBox," Puck mentioned. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

Finn stood up, and gave his half-smile, "Actually, I'm gonna take Kurt home and watch a movie. Is that cool, bro?" Finn turned to Kurt. The boy's eyebrows raised before he nodded.

Puck shrugged, "That's cool, my hot mama wanted to see me anyway for some TLC in the back of my truck," Puck let a lewd smirk slide.

Kurt's face dropped, "You are a disgusting creature, Noah Puckerman. Can you think of nothing else but sex?"

"Wait till you have it, China Doll. You'll sing a different tune," Puck laughed.

Finn slugged him in the arm playfully, "Dude, that's my brother." They all chuckled. As they walked down the hall, Finn reached over and ruffled Kurt's hair.

"Ack! Finn!" Kurt shrieked.

Puck and Finn lauhged, "Sorry, bro."

"Neandthrals!"

* * *

><p>After practice, Rachel and Quinn laid in Rachel's bed, just playing with each other's fingers. They talked about everything and anything, just to learn each other. It was easy, comfortable, enjoyable silence when Rachel spoke.<p>

"I have a tattoo."

Quinn shot up and looked down at her girlfriend, wild, hungry eyes roamed all over Rachel, "Where?"

Rachel giggled, "You like tattoos?"

Quinn stopped her investigation and stared at Rachel. A slow blush crawled over her skin, "Maybe. I.. I like art, and tattoos are just another art form. And to want to put art in your body, well, why not? Plus," Quinn leaned in to let her lips ghost along Rachel's exposed throat. "You are a beautiful canvas," Quinn playfully growled.

Rachel reached up and lightly tugged on the short blond locks. She pulled Quinn into a deep kiss, wrapping her legs around the blond's waist. She pulled away only a short time later. "If you must know, I have a small blue buttefly on my foot. My cousin drew it, and I got it after my sixteenth birthday." Rachel shifted her body as Quinn sat crossed legged. The diva rolled one of her knee high socks down to reveal a small foot, with nail polish to match her fingers, and right there, above her toes, was a tiny flying butterfly.

"It's cute," Quinn smiled as she reached forward and dragged her finger acrossed it. "I'm surprised a gold star isn't your first tattoo."

Rachel blushed, "I was actually thinking for my upcoming birthday,"

"December eightteenth," Quinn interrupted.

Rachel stopped and satred, her jaw dropping only a few centimeters, "You know?"

Quinn shrugged, "I'm sure Finn remembered?"

Rachel shook her head and surged forward, slamming their lips together. She pulled away, but not far, resting their foreheads together, "No one ever remembered my brithday..."

Quinn tilted her head to capture those lips again softly. "Well, now you got me. What were you thinking, baby?"

"I want to get a gold star for my eightteenth, but I want you to design it."

Quinn looked a little stunned, "You want me to design a tattoo for you...?" Rachel bit her bottom lip and nodded enthusiasically, she reached forward and played with Quinn's fingers. "I want it only where you can see it."

Quinn blushed hard and let her eyes roam freely over her girlfriend's body. Where would she want it? On her back? On her ribs? On her hip? The mere idea of Rachel getting a tattoo only for Quinn's eyes, it was drving her wild. It was such a turn on.

Quinn pinned Rahcel to the bed and started to nibble on Rachel's throat. She took her earlobe into her mouth and bit lightly, "I'd love to design a tattoo for you, baby." Rachel moaned and arched into Quinn's body.

"Kiss me, Fabray." Quinn captured Rachel's lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>That night, the Fearsome Four were running their rounds. They knew Karofsky was still out there, but who was controling him? Who turned him? Santana thought it was Mr. Shue. The vest-loving teacher seemed to be off his game as of late; he looked haggard, he snapped at almost everyone, and just looked out of it. Puck tried to stand up for the man's defense, but found proof lacking to help the man. Brittany thought it was Patches, the homeless man that barked at people. The group shrugged, there was a possiblity. Puck thought it might be Sylvester. The woman was evil incarnate and never liked Puck when he fooled around with Quinn their sophmore year, thus leading to the almost babygate and the Cheerios losing Quinn for some time. What better way to get back at Puck than turn him herself? Quinn really couldn't rule any of their suggestions out; even Patches. So she suggested that they go for a run in their fur. Her wolf had been gnawing at her subconscious.<p>

Puck and Quinn were a pair, the blond just needed to be around the pup of the group for a round. She wanted to observe him and the wolf he became. For a turned werewolf, Puck's body was adjusting surprising well, but his mind was a little lacking. His temper needs alot of work, but Puck was adjusting slightly better than any other, from Judy's experience.

Even through the days at school he would pull her aside to complain and ask about the wolves who lived inside them all. From what Judy had told Quinn, everything that Puck is asking is normal. If Puck had questions Quinn couldn't answer, she would direct him to the elder Fabray.

So far, the round was pretty normal. They still found dead animals that reeked of Karofsky, now they could identify his scent. However, what troubled them was the rogue wolf's scent was almost gone. As the Alpha of this terroritory, Quinn's animal instincts urged her to find the intruder.

However, something about tonight felt off, something felt wrong. The wind shifted and Quinn knew something bad was going to happen. She trotted to a stop, Puck panting only steps behind her. The hair on the back of her neck and the base of her tail stood on end. Her ears perked and twitched at every noise. Every few seconds her nose was to the ground, inhaling the scents before in the air, greedily taking in everything. Her eyes were wide and scanned the area, taking in every detail. Puck let out a curious yelp. Everything went still.

_BANG!_

The gunshot rang out, echoing through out the night. Quinn's gut dropped and Puck dropped to his belly. Silence for several long seconds before the most painful and heart-wrenching howl ripped though the night. Quinn raced toward the noise, Puck only steps behind her. That was Santana's howl, which meant only one thing. Quinn's mind screamed the same thing over and over again.

_Please, PLEASE, let Brittany be alive._

* * *

><p><em>Next time on Glee: Howling with the Jukebox<em>

_Glee Club always have the best parties! But all good things come to end... Right? Will Brittany be ok? Is it Shuester who went rogue wolf on everyone? Is there a reason Patches barks at people? Is the mastermind Sylvester? Or is there someone else lurking in the shadows? Find out in the next episode, Power Trip!_

_A/N: Added a new scene, and yes, now Rahcel has a tattoo that is based on the little blue butterfly Lea Michele has on her foot. _

_Much love, Niko_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. I'm just having my fun and let the plot bunnies have their way.**

**For Quinn's name, her full name is Lucy Quinn Fabray, but not the Lucy we met in BTW. **

**I'm sorry.**

**To everyone who reviewed, thank you, it put a big ol' smile on my face and they poke the plot bunnies to gnaw at me.**

**Glee: Howling with the Jukebox**

**Episode Seven: Power Trip**

Brittany sat in the freshest patch of grass she ever saw. It was soft and didn't scratch at her legs. The sun felt warm on her skin and there was a light breeze. Best part was her wolf was quiet and content. The platnium blond wolf had her head in Brittany's lap, her ice blue eyes were half lidded, and she let out a pleasent snort. Brittany chuckled as she scratched behind her wolf's soft ear.

"I love it when San scratches us behind the ear, too. It doesn't happen alot that I'm in my fur and she's not. I could pass as some super Golden Retriever, don't you think?" The wolf looked up at Brittany and flicked her tongue against Brittany's bare knee.

"I'll take that as a yes. " Brittany continued to pet her wolf. It was rare, even for Britt, to be so far out of it to be in the same spot as her wolf. Either one is up front and the other is in the back, never really meeting. Brittany is the only one out of the four to have such a clear picture of her wolf and a meet spot for the two. Quinn is close, but she does get lost in her own mind when Brittany tries to explain how to meet her wolf. Santana hardly tries, stating that her wolf is the biggest bitch and doesn't want to meet up. Brittany laughed at the memory. Her wolf looked up at her and Brittany just patted the canine on her head.

Puck is still too young in a werewolf sense so he only sees darkness, like a moonless night in his mind. He hears the distant howl of his wolf, and Brittany nodded at the information. She missed her friends, her Santana, the outside of her mind.

"How do I get out of here?" She whispered, the wolf huffed in sadness; the whole shared emotions. "I bet Santana, Quinn, and Puck are worried. Even Momma F. Hey!" Her outburst starled the wolf a bit. "I bet you could find a way out of here!" The wolf merely cocked her head. "Don't look at me like that! Find Santana!" The wolf jumped up and yelped happily then took off. Brittany scrambled to her feet and took off after her other side. If Brittany couldn't find her way out and back to Santana, her wolf could.

* * *

><p>"S, why don't you go downstairs. Mom made your favorite tonight," Quinn rubbed her best friend's back. "You gotta eat, it's been three days."<p>

Santana choked back a sob, "I can't Q. I need to be here, she can wake up at any moment. I have to be here for her. She took that bullet for me. She could have di-" Santana broke off into another fit of gut-wrenching sobs that only resulted in Quinn wrapping the girl in a tight embrace. Judy and Puck came rushing in, and all circled around Santana. They held on tight, as the latina shook and quivered, the tears and cries ripped themselves out of her.

Santana can't describe the feeling after she'd calmed down and Puck asked her hesitently. She wiped away her hot tears and shakily took Brittany's hand. It still had some warmth, and her chest rose and fell slowly. "She's alive, S, no doubt about that. Her body is just taking time to work that silver out," Judy whispered in that soothing motherly tone. "Quinn, go get Santana's dinner. It's on the table."

Quinn nodded and headed down as quick as she could. When she reached the kitchen, something in her snapped. Her back hit the counter and she slid down bonelessly. Quiet sobs trickled out of her as her hands came up to her eyes. She cried for Brittany, for Santana, for her pack, for all werewolves who lost a mate to a well placed silver bullet. She cried for herself because to see Santana be ripped apart like this at the young age of seventeen, she could not even begin to think how she would be if Rachel was in the bed instead of Brittany.

Quinn felt like it was forever when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and pull her into an embrace. "I shouldn't be seen like this, Puck. You shouldn't see your Alpha like this."

"Shut up, Fabray. You aren't my Alpha right now. You are my friend who is crying over my two other friends. Judy is taking care of Santana right now, I brought her dinner up when you were gone for like five minutes. So just take a breath and let it all out. Because there will be no sad tears when B wakes up. Only happy tears." Puck said in a quiet voice as he held onto the younger Fabray.

"Please..." Quinn whispered before crying herself to a nightmare filled with wolves, anger, and blood.

* * *

><p><em>A thirteen year old Lucy ran up the stairs to her room. She threw her duffle bag half-way across the room and flung herself to her bed, angry tears freely ran down her cheeks. She had a terrible day at school; she was tripped walking to practice, she fell off the pyramid, the older cheerleaders yelled at her, some of the older boys smacked her books out of her hands, forgot her lunch at home, got pushed into the lockers, forgot her homework, and, lastly, got into a huge fight with the bus driver. <em>

_ Lucy fell asleep for only a few short hours after school and her tears dried. Her mother knocked on the door lightly, pushing it open after a few silent minutes. She saw her little girl sleeping with the most painful look on her face. Judy sighed. It would be another hour or so before Russell would be home from work. The mother walked over and brushed few strand from her little girl's face before she pulled a light blanket over her. She'd let her sleep till right before dinner. _

_ Judy sat at the dinning room table, dinner cooling before being ready to be served. She knew it was right about that time, that her little girl would shift. But how could she tell Russell? Them man, the _human_, had been so nice and loving. Sure a little abrasive, familiar with the drink, and strict with his religion, but she needed a companion after her mate died around fifteen years before meeting the blond man. Russell wasn't the love of her life, but she did fall in love with the man. He had taken her in, brightened her life and gave her a beautiful daughter. _

_ Who carried her werewolf gene. _

_ Judy never told Russell of her other life. She always took a day off of her self-work to find a forest and hunt. With the man's views, no telling how he would react. Abandonment? Exposure? Death? Judy shook her head, no, when it got to be too much, she'd leave, and take Lucy. She was a mother wolf, and will do anything to protect her pup. A human would not stop her._

_ That night would test the woman and her beast of burden._

_ Russell stumbled in just as Judy and Lucy were clearing the table from dinner. Judy could smell the alcohol and sweat from across the room. He had been coming home smelling like that more and more. Judy let out a tired sigh, she could see the end coming up fast in this relationship. _

_ "Judith! Where is my dinner?" Russell bellowed happily. Lucy wrinkled her nose when the putrid smell of beer hit her as her father walked into the kitchen. "Ah, Judith, such a good woman, always-always, ready for her man to be home. Lucy, darling, get your daddy a-a-another beer!" The blond man sat at the head of the table. He had this happy drunk smirk on is face. Lucy put a cold beer on the table as her mother put the re-heated dinner down. Russell's head bobbed back and forth then he looked at his plate. His smile slid off his face and the semi-happy atmosphere fell with it, crashing to the floor._

_ Lucy stopped at the door when she heard her father's voice crawl out, "Judith, what is _this_?" Lucy slowly turned around to watch her mother's shoulders slump, and the woman let out a steady sigh._

_ "It is your dinner, Russ. Steak, mashed potatoes, sala-" _CRASH!_ Lucy jerked at the sudden movement of her father hurling the plate against the wall. She stared wide eyed at her mother, ever unflinching. Something in the thirteen year old wailed in fear and a little bit of anger. _

_ "It was not cooked how I like it, the mashed potatoes were lumpy and fuck salad, Judith! Do I look like a god-damned cow?" Russell rose quickly, the chair's back slammed against the floor. _

_ "Lucy, dear, go upstairs." Judy calmly said before Ruyssell could turn on her little girl. The barely-a-teenager ran to her room, taking two stairs at a time and swiftly shut her door. She fell back against it, a shakey breath fell out of her lips before the screaming started. It used to only be once a year, then twice a year as she grew. In the past month alone, Russell would come home drunk, clumsy, and have the worse mood swings. Lucy couldn't take the shift in the Fabray house._

_ The young blond fell into her bed and clutched her stuffed octopus with a death grip. Time slowed down and it only got louder. Before the girl knew it, her father was beating at her door._

_ "Lucy! Open this fucking door!"_

_ "Leave her out of this Russell! She did nothing to-"_

_ "Exactly, that ungrateful child has done nothing for this family! She takes and takes and gives nothing back! A selfish, mediocre cheerleader!" The drunkard hollared._

_ Hot tears fell from the girl's eyes. "Make it stop, make it stop..." Lucy whispered weakly. She felt that pull in her. It felt like some caged animal in her growl loudly and gnaw at the lock. The more he banged on her door, the more the cage inside her rattled and shook. "Make it stop, make it stop. It hurts," She rocked on her side as she clutched tighter on her stuffed octopus. Every time her father howled, some thing, some _beast _in her howled. "Hot.. Hurts... Stop... Mommy..." Lucy whimpered._

_ The door flew open, "You open this fucking door when I tell you!" Her father roared. Lucy sat up, her stuffed friend fell silently to the ground. _

_ "Don't yell at her, Russell! This is all you!" Judy shrieked. What were they even fighting about anymore?_

_ "No this is her! I give and give and all she does is disobey!" Russell took a step forward, his large hand pointed a stubby finger at her. She stared, frightened at that finger, not daring to meet his blazing eyes. _

_ "Daddy..." She whimpered. _

_ "Look at me when you talk to me, child!" Russell growled. Lucy dared to raise her head, somewhere in her growled back at her father. "Go downstairs and clean up that mess."_

_ "But you-" _

_ "Don't talk back to me, young lady!" Russel cut her off in an angry bellow. Russell rose his hand and went to bring it down across her face. Judy made a grab for his wrist. She caught it, however, Russell turned and shoved her out of Lucy's room. The sound of Judy hitting the hallway wall was drowned out by a loud howl and Russell's back hitting the carpeted floor of his daughter's room. Judy looked up to see a dirty blond wolf with tan speckles the size of a large dog on top of Russell, her jaws firmly attached to his forearm. Russell had a wild, scared look as the blood dripped on his face. He tried to push the small beast off of him. Judy cried out, but the young she-wolf did not pay her any mind. _

_ Russell went to scream, however the moment the sound left his lips, the wolf let go of his arm and dove right for his collarbone. _SNAP_! Russell let out a strangled scream, but the blood that rushed into his throat just muffled the sound into a gurgle. _

_ Judy scrambled to her feet and with the strength of a human with a supernatural gene, pried her daughter off the man she knew as her father. When she got the young wolf's fangs out of Russell she ran from the house, ran from that life. She would start knew. She would help Lucy adjust. She would recover, somehow. _

_ She ran for miles, before her human body collasp from exhaustion. Lucy fell asleep after her body shifted back and the human side cried herself to sleep. "We'll start over, Luce, we will."_

* * *

><p>"Quinn! Wake up!" Quinn jerked and fell from the couch. A pained groan greeted Puck.<p>

"What's up, Puck?" Quinn pushed herself up and glanced to the boy.

"B's awake."

Quinn scrambled up the stairs to see Santana attached to her blond lover, happy tears falling from the latina's face as Brittany hugged her tightly. "I'm ok, San. I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

"I thought I lost you. That bullet. That person. I'm so sorry, Britt," Santana cooed, sobbed, and whispered all the while Brittany was stroking her back. The blond smiled and looked up at the Fabray women and Puck.

"I'm happy you guys took care of her."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "It wasn't easy."

"Can it, Fabray," Santana grumbled.

The pack laughed, happy to have their bubbly blond back. Downstairs, three was a few loud knocks echoed through the house. Judy looked at the time, it was a little after seven. "Who could be here on a Friday night?" The older woman walked down stairs and opend the door. "Rachel! So good to see you," Judy pulled the diva in a quick embrace.

"Hello, Judy, sorry to drop by unannounced, but I was worried about Quinn. I was wondering if she's here?"

Judy nodded, "Why don't you grab yourself something to drink and I'll go fetch her." Judy led the girl in and went upstairs. She poked her head in the room, "Quinnie, Rachel is here." Quinn's head snapped back to her mother then back to the snuggling pair and Puck.

Puck waved her off, "Go talk to Rach. She's been worried sick about all of us. She's been texting us non-stop."

"Why didn't I know?"

"After we got B home, you where all crazy protective and oblivious to the world outside this house. Momma F said it was the Alpha in you trying to take care of your pack. Now, that we're on the right track, go talk to her." Puck gave a small smile. Quinn nodded and manuervered around her mom.

As soon as her foot hit the floor, Rachel was attached to her and muttering incoherently into her collarbone. Quinn nuzzled her hair and gave a soft kiss, "Let's sit. I have... I have alot to tell you."

On the couch, Rachel looked a little scared. She hasn't seen Quinn since Tuesday and the sketchy answers Noah gave her made the little diva worry herself almost sick. "Quinn, is everything ok?"

"I know you've been worried for the past few days and I haven't been the best girlfriend. But something really scary recently happened, and now is possibly the best time to tell you something that makes me... Special."

"You are very special, Quinn." Rachel whispered.

Quinn offered a small smiled and rested her forehead against Rachel's. She took in a deep breath and gently captured Rachel's lips. The diva sighed into the kiss and returned it with vigor. Three days without her Quinn. She was due for some quality make-out time. After a few minutes, Quinn pulled away and laid a few chaste kisses to Rachel's slightly puffy lips.

"Before you answer or react, just let me get everything out." Rachel nodded and Quinn continued. "I've had a major crush on you for a while now, Rachel. Possbily since I transfered when I was thirteen. You are just an amazing person, so much wonder packed into a tiny package. And I adore you for your personality, your talent, and drive. You are beautiful inside and out, and every day I find myself discovering something new about you that I just can't help but... But love. I'm sure you've discovered little things about me, but I have two big things that kind of intertwine with each other. So I'll just start out by saying before Mom and me moved to Lima, I almost killed my father." Rachel gasped, but kept silent as the silent tears fell from the other's face.

"He was Mom's second marriage, and she fell for him. A few years after they got married, I was born, and Mom couldn't be happier. I know, she told me, over and over," Quinn chuckled through her tears. "But one night, about a week or so after my thirteenth birthday, I had the worst day at school, and ever since my birthday, I was just feeling wrong. Mom and me had dinner then dad came home; drunk. He was happy until mom put dinner in front of him. He lost it, threw the plate. I ran up to my room. I felt like something was trying bust out of my chest.

"Dad came up to my room. Screaming that I was an ungrateful child. He went to hit me, but Mom stopped him. He pushed her... And..."

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want too, Quinn." Rachel brought the girl's hand up to her llips and placed a few gentle kisses.

Quinn's heart warmed and her wolf let out a soft growl, almost like a cat's pur. "I have to tell you. It's a secret I can't have and be with you Rach. You need to know this... Other side to me." Quinn sniffed and continued.

"I blacked out after that, so Mom told me what happened. How do you feel about... Scary movies?" Quinn asked out of the blue. Rachel blinked a few times before stuttering out an answer.

"I don't like them, but if you watch them with me, I'll know I'll be safe. I feel safe around and with you, Quinn. I know you won't let anything bad happen to me." Quinn leaned forward and gave Rachel a solid kiss. "Why did you ask?" Rachel whispered against the blond's lips.

"Just believe me when I say I will do my best to protect you. And no matter what, me, Puck, Santana, and Brittany have your back. We will protect you."

"Q, you sound like I'm being inducted into the mafia."

"It's more like a pack, you are being brought into," Quinn whispered. Where the hell was her werewolf pride?

"A pack? Like a a pack of wolves?" Rachel asked slowly with a light chuckle. "What are you saying, exactly, Quinn?"

"Rachel, I am saying, exactly, that I am a... A werewolf." Everything was silent and still. Rachel's breathing was almsot gone, her face paled a few shades, and her hands began to shake. Quinn took a deep breath before she continued, "I am the Alpha of our little rag-tag pack of wolves, which include San, Britt, and Puck. S, B, and me all carry the gene and are born werewolves. Puck was bitten toward the beginning of October."

"The week he was absent..." Rachel breathed out.

Quinn nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat, "I hope this doesn't scare you off, because I've grown very attached, Rach, and after Tuesday night, I can't fathom the thought of losing you."

"Just answer a few questions of mine, and I won't run for the hills. Quinn, I spoke the truth when we confronted Finn, and I really don't want to lose you just because you come clean about two very big secrets. It took alot to tell me, and I appreciate that." Rachel leaned forward, grasped the back of Quinn's neck and cheek, and kissed her girl with all she had. Rachel was falling hard and fast for Quinn, and just because Quinn turned into a wolf would not deter the starlet.

Rachel broke the kiss and saw the happy grin she put on Quinn's face, "You are adorable. But my questions. What happened Tuesday night?"

Quinn bit her lip as it started to tremble, the gunshot and Santana's howl haunted her day and night. "We were doing our rounds, it was me and Puck, and Santana and Britt in a pair. Something seemed off that night, and I was on edge. It was then there was a gunshot. Britt got shot, and have been in a coma for the past three days. She woke up not too long before you showed up. Before you head up there, she's ok now. Tired, but Santana is with her, and that's all she needs right now. Tomorrow if you want, you can see her," Quinn added with a smile.

"Where was she shot?"

"High left leg. Her body has been working the silver out."

"Silver? Really, that's true?" Rachel asked with all the curiosity of a small child. Quinn smiled widely at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, babe. Silver can kill us, but the bullet was a through and through. She'll be left with a scar, but nothing more."

Rachel nodded, "Who else knows?"

"Only a few people in San's family, her heritage runs deep, though, long line of Spanish werewolves. Brittany's family practically celebrates it, proud heritage of viking wolves," Quinn chuckled. "Maybe the next time a big holiday rolls around, maybe you'll want to join?"

Rachel smiled, "Of course. Its only fair you drag me to your wolf parties if I'm going to drag you to my Jewish holidays. What about Noah?"

"Only his Uncle Carmine knows. His uncle actually knew a few older wolves a long time ago. That's how we got our jackets."

"Speaking of which, yours is in my car. It... It doesn't smell like you anymore. And I would like you to wear it to change that." Rachel leeaned in and nuzzled Quinn's neck, breathing in the girl's scent.

"Before you leave tonight, I'll give you something else to wear in the mean time."

Rachel smiled and snuggled deeper into Quinn's embrace, "What about you?"

"My mother's side knows. Mom was the Alpha before I turned sixteen. Her family has a few more wolves."

Rachel pulled back and went to open her mouth, but Judy beat her too it, "Yes, dear. I am the elder wolf in this house. But don't feel threatened." Judy walked over and put her hand on Quinn's shoulder. "I adore you, dear. You tame this Wild Quinn." Quinn groaned at the nickname and raised and eyebrow when Rachel giggled. "Dear, if you need to talk to anyone, and for some reason, can't talk to Quinn, please seek me out. I will gladly help you out. You are now as much of this family as the rest of us."

Quinn smiled up at her mother. The younger blond was sure it was only a few days and she was crazy for Rachel, but the girl needed time to really understand her feelings. Quinn lashed out at her when she transfered, but now, Quinn only wanted to wrap her up in her arms and love her.

"Thanks, Mom," Quinn leaned into her mother's side.

"Thank you, Judy," Rachel smiled one her mega-watt smiles. Judy nodded and headed into the kitchen.

"I know you have more questions," Quinn leaned in, her lips just a whisper away.

Rachel let out a small moan, "I forgot. You short circuited my brain will your teas-" Rachel stopped and pulled back, Quinn's eyes filled with curiosity. "Why is it when I get near you I'm just overcome with this need to be on you and other physical things that are a bit too soon in our relationship? I'm not a very sexual person, Quinn, but these feelings..."

Quinn smirked, she knew damn well it was the scent her wolf was letting off. The blond leaned in her lips just ghosting over Rachel's, "You were pretty sexual at Puck's party."

Rachel went to give in, but the need to be right, to win, over took her, "Quinn Fabray! I wanted to look good for you and see your jaw drop."

Quinn chuckled into Rachel's neck, "You always look good to me, baby."

"Q, stop necking your girlfriend and let her go see B," Santana playfully growled.

Rachel pulled herself from Quinn, "Brittany wants to see me?"

"Yeah, midget. When she realized you were here she all but threw me off." Rachel nodded and with a quick kiss to Quinn's lips, she headed upstairs.

She paused halfway, "I"m glad you are ok, Santana."

Santana looked up at the diva and merely nodded. Rachel disappeared up stairs and Santana flopped on the couch next to Quinn. "Are you ok?" Quinn watched Santana as the latina winced for a split second.

"I will be. I thought I was going to lose her, Q. I don't know if I can live without her. I don't know how your mom did it."

"Me either." Quinn is quiet. Everything is quiet until Brittany's laughter rings out, followed but Rachel's and Puck's.

"She's good for us," Santana said with a half smile. She leans her head back and closes her eyes.

Quinn looks at her best frined, "Rachel?" however, she doesn't get and answer. Santana is fast asleep. Quinn smiles at her friend. Maybe Rachel is good for them.

* * *

><p>She can't find Santana, Quinn was with Sylvster the last she knew, and Brittany was still recovering at the Fabrays'. So when she saw Puck, she nearly toppled over a freshman in her haste. "Noah!"<p>

"Woah, Little Jew, what's up? Nice jacket," Puck nodded toward her.

Rachel blushed and pulled the Cheerios jacket a little tighter, she looked around, students were around so she spoke quietly, "Jacob Ben Israel's newest story. It talks about a wolf sighting..." Puck's eyes went wide before his face contorted into a snarl.

"That little prick, who does he think he is?"

"Noah, calm down. All he has is a grainy photo of a canine from a night-vision camera. You can't see the color of the fur, and it is blurred. There is no way anyone can say it's one of the Fearsome Four. But I suggest we find a way to pursuade him to remove the post _before_ third period."

"I know just the woman for the job."

"I hardly believe having Santana threaten the creep will do any justice."

Puck's face broke out into a toothy grin. He opened his mouth.

"If the name that falls out of your mouth is any combination of Rachel, Barbra, and Berry, I will have Quinn do horrible, hurtful things to you, Puckerman." Rachel deadpanned.

"I would never throw you to him, bro!" Puck put his hand over his heart, "No, I was thinking my hot baby can scare the boy."

"Lauren Zizes," Rachel tried the name on her tongue. The power she could feel just by uttering the girl's name. She was one of the scariest girls in school. If not the scariest. Rumor has it she tossed Santana like a tennis ball. The latina merely shrugged at the mention of it, but the she-wolf's eyes held a little fear.

Puck nodded, "Leave it to Big Bro Jew, Little Bro Jew. You go find Boss Lady and let her know what's going on just in case word gets back to her." He ruffled her hair and left without another word. Rachel looked down at the picture. Of course she believed Quinn when the girl told her about her wolf. Just as Quinn worked up the courage to tell her, Rachel was working up the courage to ask her to see the wolf. As well as the courage to ask the wrestler how she got Jacob to do what she wanted.

* * *

><p>"You think this is hard? Try living with a coked-out junkie who thought you bed was an acceptable toilet and used your pillow for a midnight nack! That's hard!" Sylvester cawed out with her megaphone.<p>

"Why do I have a feeling she actually lived through that?" Santana growled next Quinn. They were half-way through their cool-down twelve lap run after Cheerio practice. Quinn shrugged mid-stride. One more praise to her supernatural genes that allowed her to take on practice like it was a walk in the park.

"You call that running? S, Q, high knees, now!" The girls groaned a little but obeyed. Sylvester was in a tyrant kind of mood today, so if they just rolled over and showed their bellies, pracitce would go smoother.

"S! Q! Where is the third part of the Trio?" Sylvester asked the head cheerleaders after practice. Santana shuffled her feet before squaring her shoulders.

"Britt is visiting family on the East Coast. She should be back tomorrow night, Coach."

"She better, I need you three. You are the best damn cheerleaders I've got and I know without me, you ain't getting out of Lima," Sue snarled, turned on her heel and left. A poor freshmen got pushed and fell. However, ever loyal Becky gave the girls a shrug and went to follow after Sylvester.

Santana snarled, her canines enlarging just a fraction, her eyes flashed wild before she felt Quinn's grab her shoulder, "San, calm down."

Santana's shoulders sag, her features return to human, "I just hate that we have to put up with her to remain at top. You think with just our rep alone we could just be part of Glee and not worry about social norms."

Quinn gave her Beta and sad smile, "With Karofsky out of here, you'd think it'd be easier, but the football and hockey team still picks on us. So with us on top of the Cheerios is the best thing right now. Maybe senior year we can quit and be happy."

Santana shrugged as she gathered the rest of her stuff, "At least being who we are keeps us in great shape. I think that's the only reason Berry is with you. Next to B, you got the abs of a goddess, Fabray." The latina poked Quinn's flat stomach.

"Shut up, Lopez! It's weird when you compliment me. Quick, say something mean," Quinn half joked, because Santana being nice creeped her out, no matter what.

Without missing a beat, "I hope Streisand pokes your eye out with her beak."

"There's the Santana I know and love!"

"Fuck off, Fabray," Santana added with a lip curl.

* * *

><p>Santana sat in the back of Glee during their Tuesday class texting Brittany. Kurt scooted his chair a little closer, "Is everything ok?"<p>

Sananta looked up and gave her best friend a smile. Monday at lunch she took the boy from the caferteria to explain the situation the best she could without giving away the truth. She might have told Sylverster Brittany was visiting family, but she told Kurt Brittany hurtself during motorcross practice. The boy nodded and went to ask if the blonde was ok.

"She's doing ok. Her leg is still in pain, but she'll be back soon. I'm sorry I missed Thursday night."

Kurt waved her off, "When I got a text from Quinn Thursday saying you were unavailable, some emergency came up, I let Dad and Carole know and they send their love. They said if you can, bring Britt around some time."

"She'd like that. Smarty Pants thing is only for another moth or so, so it should be soon." Santana smiled. Her thoughts started to drift; tonight will be the first in a month that it was only three wolves for their rounds. Judy didn't want Brittany out and about so soon after that silver bullet introduced itself to the blond. Hopefully they'll take it easy tonight. No one wants to be at the end of that gun again. Santana and Puck have been using every possible ounce of their power to find out who sould sell silver-tipped bullets. Who would gain from having them? Santana growled lowly as she let her thoughts drift further. Someone or some group knew about werewolves, and knew about the Fearsome Four. How could this happen in a backwater, hick town like Lima?

* * *

><p>Quinn was on her couch, in a tanktop and and Cheerios sweats. She was laying down with her nose buried in a worn book. The second in the series her mother had on the bookshelf that dealt with a young boy realizing he was the son of a powerful god. Quinn didn't even hear the door knock, her mother pad across the room, open the door, talk to their visitor, or the door shutting. Quinn did notice her body break out with goosebumps, her attention was suddenly out of the fantasy world, her wolf woke up and started pacing, and lastly, she smelled something that could only be described as heaven.<p>

Quinn threw her arm up and grabbed the back of the couch to pull herself up. There, stood Rachel Berry, talking to her mother and laughing softly at what ever the older woman had said. "But, Judy, I couldn't possibly, that's just rude to walk in."

"Nonsense! Quinnie has taken a real shine to you, and at this rate, you are practically family. Please, I'll give you one of our spares and You are welcomed here anytime."

Rachel smiled and turned to see a goofy smile on Quinn's face as the blond watched the conversation. In her defense, Quinn just couldn't not smile when she saw Rachel look so snug in her Cheerio's jacket. The little diva walked up to her girlfirend and pushed her down slightly, giving her just enough room to straddle Quinn's hips and and slowly take off Quinn's jacket. Quinn's eyes went dark as she watched Rachel drop the jacket and slide her hands over the think tank top she was wearing. Quinn moaned and arched into the touch, Rachel leaned down to plant a not-all-that-innocent kiss. Rachel moved one hand to Quinn's hip, her other hand played with her hair before sliding over her chin, dance down her throat, and scratch lightly at the taller girl's collarbone. With a groan, Rachel pulled away and snuggled under Quinn's chin and wrapped herself securely around the blond.

"Hi."

"Hey, baby," Quinn whispered.

"What are you reading?"

"Quinn blushed, and let out a small cough, "Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters."

"Oh! Daddy was talking about that series! There was a moive right? Can we watch it one night? Please, Quinn!" Rachel nuzzled the girl's neck affectionately.

"Ok, ok, Rach, but you have to read the book first before I let you watch the moive."

"Ok, start reading to me."

"This is the second one."

"Then go get the first one."

"But it's all the way on the bookshelf."

"But, your adorable girlfriend wants her nerdy-but-still-really-sexy girlfriend to read her Greek fantasy book!" Rachel whined.

Quinn went to argue, but stopped, "Nerdy-but-still-realy-sexy?"

"Q," Rachel leaned up and whispered in a deep, husky tone, "Talk. Nerdy. To. Me."

Quinn moaned and dropped the book, she shifted their bodies so she could press Rachel against the back of the couch, intertwine there legs, and made sure her thigh pressed against Rachel in the most delcious way. The blond's hands gripped Rachel's hip and her hair, she brought their lips achingly close, "Baby, I'm a five time Pokemon League Champion. I've saved Princess Peach countless times, and I have wielded the Master Sword in several different timelines."

Rachel shrudded and moaned. She couldn't tell if it was the tone Quinn was talking, way her body was pressed between the couch and Quinn's, or that Quinn made nerd so damn _hot._ Who the hell cares, Rachel would just say it was everything. "Shut up and kiss me, Fabray," Rachel growled and pulled Quinn into a brain-melting kiss. The rainstorm Quinn usually associates with kissing Rachel Berry was a raging thundestorm right now; as their lips slided against one another, their tongues slipped into a well-practiced dance, the storm was tearing Quinn apart in the most satisfing way.

With a breathless gasp, they pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other. The pair traded a few chaste kisses before snuggling deeper in the couch. "I don't know if you told you, but I absolutely love you in my Cheerios jacket." Quinn nipped at Rachel's bottom lip and pulled it into a soft suck before releasing it. Rachel moaned and sighed happily. "I've rendered the Rachel Berry speechless."

"I think you broke my brain."

Quinn giggled amd clung a little tighter. "Shh, let's take a quick nap before dinner."

"But Quinn that could ruin my whole sleep schedule. You know if you sleep too much you could-" Rachel stopped and saw that Quinn was fast asleep, the most peacefull look on her face. "Oh mother of Barbra. Aren't you just adorable," Rachel cooed before closing her eyes. She focused on Quinn's even breathing and soon fell asleep."

* * *

><p>"Rach, stay inside with Mom and Britt. We'll be back within the hour," Quinn opened the back door as Puck turned off the lights that lit up the Fabray yard.<p>

"Wait, before you go," Rachel reached for the girl's forearm.

Santana rolled her eyes and gave Brittany a quick kiss to the lips, before stripping her shirt and striding into the dark yard.

"What's up?" Quinn held some concern in her eyes as she watched Rachel fidgit. The diva looked up and saw the fierce green with gold speckles in Quinn's eyes. Just like the other day.

"Can I-I see your wolf?" Rachel blushed and shuffled her feet as she leaned against the counter.

Quinn walked over and tilted the girl's head up by her chin and put a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, "Some other time, ok, sweetheart?"

Rachel nodded and went to stand over by Brittany. "Britt, Judy, and I will make cookies while we wait for you." The little diva was halfway across the room when she was putting on the apron. She turned around just to see Quinn's shirt hit her in the face. As she pulled the shirt off the rant died in her throat as she saw the bare back of Quinn Fabray and the blond's head tilted just so, and the saucy wink she aimed at Rachel. The back door shut and Judy walked over to the gaping diva.

"My daughter has no class," She said flippantly as she pushed Rachel's jaw closed. "Sweety, aren't you going to show us how to make cookies?"

Rachel recovered and nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>The late October air felt great as it flew through his fur. Puck still can't get over how natural this all felt to him. It was just a month ago, but it felt like a whole lifetime ago. The pads on his paws were soft but already calloused over to endure the hard ground; his body, both human and wolf, were in shape and in excellent health. Even his senses were sharper. His ears twitched and he glanced to his left; a little brown rabbit. He licked his chops but a sharp bark from Quinn got his attention.<p>

Judy and the girls would have dinner for them after their run.

Santana was only a few steps behind Puck, her attention behind her. She wanted to make sure no one snuck up on them. She never kept her eyes lingering too long, her ears swivled like little satelites to take in every sound, and her nose was constently inhaling new scents. The latina left nothing to chance.

Quinn took up the lead as per usual. The area was familiar to the pack, to her. It ran behind the park that was a few streets down from Brittany's house; a small little pond was the taller blond's favorite place, even if the ducks hae flown away for the winter. The familiar scents hit her as did the memories of the trio's summers. With a quick shake, the memories were buried and her mind cut through the distractions. She slowed to a trot, her slightly smaller than usual pack, slowed to flank her.

Quinn put her nose to the ground and inhaled greedily at the earthy scent. Something familar, something human was in the park very recently. Something about it made her fur stand on end. She knew the scent. She knew this scent all too well.

She reacted maybe a second too late because of it.

The click of the hammer of the revolver echoed through the park. Her whole body locked up and her went wide. The air left her lung in a rush as the only sound she heard was the trigger being pulled. She felt teeth latch on to the scruff of her neck, as the bullet whizzed past her slicing a shallow cut in her shoulder. Then she was running with Puck and Santana barking at her. She chanced a look over her shoulder to see the tall figure blacked out by the flickering flood light in the park. Another sharp bark, a swear no doubt since it came from Santana.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until she was back in her backyard and pulling on her sweat pants did the bullet graze start to burn and throb in pain. Quinn hissed as she moved her shoulder and crawled into her tank top. Thankfully it was her mother who greeted them at the door; Brittany and Rachel were giggling at the tv in the living room.<p>

"Qui-"

"Shh, Mom. It's just a graze."

"Any wound by silver is serious, you know that. Sit on on the counter." The older woman turned to Puck and Santana. "Puck, get me some rags and hot water. San, go upstairs to get the kit. Let me see," Judy spoke softly. She brought her daughter's arm closer; it was shallow, the worse she'll get out of this was a nasty burn scar. Judy let out a long sigh and thanked Santana and Puck. Rachel and Brittany soon followed in. Rachel was instantly on Quinn's other side.

"What... What happened?"

"Just a little cut. I'll be ok, sweetie," Quinn reached up and cupped Rachel's cheek. Racehl looked less convinced and turned her eyes to the older Fabray.

"It's a shallow cut, Rach-honey. She'll wear the bandage for a few days and be good as new."

Rachel sat by Quinn the whole time and took her girl's hand into her own. Quinn was warm, very warm. She watched Quinn's face flicker between pain to discomfort to relief when her mother started to dress her shoulder. Puck, Santana, and Brittany were back in the living room, happily munching away at the cookies. Rachel stole a glance to Quinn, and silently brought her hand up to guide Quinn's lips to her's. It was a tender kiss, soft and gentle, but full of so much emotion, Quinn took in a sharp breath through her nose.

Rachel's scent bombarded her pleasently. From the girl's natural smell, to her shampoo, her perfume, and even the detergent she washed ehr clothes with. Quinn's free hand came up and tangled itself in Rachel's hair, pulling her just a fraction closer.

A sharp cough from Judy broke the girls apart; "I have a story for you all."

* * *

><p>"It was probably fifteen years before I met your father, Quinnie," Judy started. The room instantly took on the serious nature. Judy continued without missing a beat, "I might not look it, but I'm quite up there in years, however a true lady does not reveal her age. I was the Alpha of my pack for several years at that point, the night my life changed. The night I learned werewolves might not be the scariest thing in the world."<p>

"What are scarier, Momma F?" Brittany asked innocently. Santana wrapped her arm around the taller blond's shoulders and pulled her close. Judy's eyes flickered to the teens, her children; blood or not, they were her's. She smiled as Rachel cuddled into Quinn's side, her uninjured arm wrapped protectively around the small diva. Puck was sitting on the long couch with Santana and Brittany, still munching on the cookies.

"Werewolf hunters, Britt," Judy replied quietly. She coninuted, "My pack wasn't big, but then again, it was quality, not quanity I wanted. I had possibly seven or eight following me, but that night, I could have had a pack of thirty and still barely escape.

"It was a cool night, late summer, early fall. The ground was wet, the smells were damp and full; one of my favorite nights if it didn't end so tragically. We had heard fromt he neighboring pack of the possible sightenings of humans with guns, humans who knew of our kind. Humans witht he means to get rid of us. Could you blame them? Highly intellegent mammals capable of tearing apart a human in minutes; any normal creature would be scared.

"No matter the culture, no matter the predator, there is a means to destroy it. Humans born into the society are taught the ways. Just like us wolves are taught to go undetected, to blend, as are these hunters. Tradtions and ideas are passed throguh the generations until one night, two cultures clash and only one can come out alive. Only one can survive the dance of death.

"Something in the air that night was wrong, just off. I shouldn't have been there, no one should have; a trap was set. Three of us were captured right away, the rest were blinded by flood lights and headlights of the trucks. How they knew, I never found out; even to this day. Two wolves were caught off guard and shot in the head, one was caught in the chest, they dropped all around me. The ones caught let out howls and angry barks. They were knocked out. I was scared stocked still. I watched my family die and get taken. I was broken. So I did the only thing I could. I ran. I ran far, hard and fast. Never feel like a coward for running; for me, that was the bravest thing I could have done. Running never means cowardice, it just lets you fight another day."

Judy let out a shruddering breath, as she looked to see Rachel silently crying into Quinn's shoulder, her daughter's eyes swam in unshed tears, her bottom lip trembled. Puck was looking down, his eyes closed and his shoulders shook. Santana held and cooed soft whispers into Brittnay's ear.

"Before I left completely, I looked behind me, men shouting and one lone woman stood, head of the whole operation. I've only seen her in passing but I heard of her from the other wolves. Doris. Doris Sylvester."

Everyone froze and gawked at Judy. Brittany's was the first to break the silence. "Doris Sylvester. Like Coach's mom? I thought she was hunting pansies?"

"Nazi's, Britt-Britt," Santana quietly corrected.

"That was a cover. Nazi's existed to the human world. Werewolves were fictional to everyone outside the society."

"Mom, are you saying that Doris is back and hunting us?"

Judy shook her head, "Doris passed away a few years ago. It was big news in the society. No, what I'm saying someone closer is hunting you."

Santana growled, "Sue."

Judy nodded, "Her mother had a journal. During one of the few times I saw that vile woman in passing, she was carring this leather journal. No doubt she had all kinds of secrets and stories in that book."

"How do we get it?" Puck crascked his knuckles.

Judy turned a fierce gaze on him, "I forbid you to even _attempt_ to get that journal, Noah! Until tonight, I had no idea that woman even knew the true nature of her mother's profession! I would like to say I want you three to quit Cheerios tomorrow, but I believe that would raise too much suspicion."

"Me and S were thinking about finishing up the year, anyway," Quinn shrugged. Rachel kissed her bare shoulder and Quinn met her gaze with a half-smile.

"Whatever you decide, just be careful all of you. Right now, Sue is in a powerful position. She is a mad woman, to put lightly."

"We understand, Momma F," Brittany affirmed.

Judy smiled, "My babies." Judy wiped the single tears that threatened to fall, "C'mon, I bet you're all hungry."

"Out of the way, Puckerman!" Quinn went to make a mad dash for the kitchen.

"Momma F!" Pucked whined, "Quinn's, being mean!"

"Quinnie, walk your girlfriend nicely to the kitchen table or you don;t get seconds."

"Mooom!" Quinn howled. Rachel chuckled as she whispered in Quinn's ear; making the Alpha turn red.

At the table, Santana was helping Brittany to her seat and she made a whip-crack sound.

"Shut it, Lopez."

Judy smiled as she got the dinner ready. It was good to have her house filled with laughter again. She might have lost her first family, but the one she gained was better than she could have hoped to help heal her broken heart.

* * *

><p><em>Next time on Glee: Howling with the Jukebox<em>

_Halloween is just around the corner, and the Glee club has been asked to put on a special performance for the school; however, Sue Sylvester is reaching a breaking point when she starts to piece together what her late mother gave her and what she saw. Is her hold over the Unholy Trinity stronger than anyone can perdict? Can they chose the right side when pushed into the corner? Find out next episode, Heads Will Roll._

_A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you all forgive me! Sorry to make you wait so long, but really? I couldn't kill off Britt-Britt! Hopefully I'll have the next one up soon! And keep those reviews coming, I want to know your theories on the different things I got going on! And Happy Halloween all! Check out my tumblr tisnik dot tumblr dot com_

_Much love, Niko_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. I'm just having my fun and let the plot bunnies have their way.**

**For Quinn's name, her full name is Lucy Quinn Fabray, but not the Lucy we met in BTW. **

**I dedicate this chapter to my tumblr family (imma-gay-panda, rainbowmarbles, and sweetheartitstimetogo), and everyone who reviewed. **

**To everyone who reviewed, thank you, it put a big ol' smile on my face and they poke the plot bunnies to gnaw at me.**

**Glee: Howling with the Jukebox**

**Episode Eight: Heads Will Roll**

She knew what she saw that Tuesday night. Their eyes haunted her dreams, followed her throughout her day. She couldn't focus on anything, and nothing calmed her. Becky seemed to catch on and let Sue have her peace. The Cheerios Coach locked herself in her room most of the school day, her nose buried in her mother's worn journal.

Stories of a golden wolf with the brightest of green eyes. Surely this wolf must have past on by now, or stepped down from the head of the pack. But why would that she-wolf be in Lima? Running with two other wolves? How many wolves are in Lima? How many are left in America, the world?

Questions she'll never find the answer too.

The thoughts and images of wolves plagued the woman; no student was safe, Figgins made sure he stayed in his own office, and Shuester kept to his classrooms. However, Sue made sure to hold her tongue and never lash out at Becky, her most loyal of students. Sue knew as of late she had no self-control. Whatever her mother was involved with had dragged Sue in, kicking and screaming. She never wanted to go on her mother's hunts for "Nazi's". Sue huffed as she clentched her fist, resisting the urge to toss something through the window.

She calmed herself and flipped more throguh the old journal. The "specimens" caught the last night her mother ever saw the golden she-wolf, died before any data could be collected. Sue snarled at the book, they were living creautres, half-humans who had families. It truly sickened her how her mother thought sometimes. However, somewhere deep within her, Sue knew she could think in the same detatched way. When it came to the Cheerios, Sue knew at this point, she channeled her mother's tradtions and ways that she learned from years of hunting these beasts.

Sue closed the leather journal with a angry flair. She grabbed her Cheerio play book and stormed to the gym. Saturday morning Cheerio practice would start soon and Sue thought letting out some of her frustrations on her girls would do her some good.

* * *

><p>Brittany was on her behind, gulping in air into her stained lungs, her thigh burned with pain. Santana was sprawled out, her chest heaving, sweat and her Cheerios uniform clung to her body in the most uncomfortable way. She chanced a looked over and saw the squad almost dead. If Santana and Brittany felt the effects of the practice, she did not envy those benethe her. She turned her head painfully, every nerve ending hurt, and saw Quinn standing toe-to-toe the lady-tyrant. If Quinn was hurting, she did not show it except mild panting. Santana cursed her Alpha in her mind. She tried to listen, but even trying to hear over her heart hammering in her chest was painful.<p>

"This is insanity, Sue! This routine will not get you the Championship. If we're lucky it will get you twenty-five to life for man slaughter! My squad is half-dead on the gym floor! Forget this routine or so help me, I_ will_ make your life hell!" Quinn roared in anger.

Brittany noticed her mate was close to passing out, she wasn't far behind. However, she wanted to hear Quinn bark at Sylvester. Her silver-scar on her leg throbbed in pain and felt like it was on fire. Her blue eyes skipped from Santana to Quinn and Sylvester; she knew the end of this showdown will end in nothing less than bloodshed.

"You will watch yourself, Fabray. Power-lesbian is not a good look on you. Neither is defiant. My routine is flawless, you are just running a sub-par squad."

"_Sub-par_? You are just so high on your self-built pedastool, you can't see that the Cheerios is a shoe-in for the competions you are throwing us into. The only thing that is sub-par is the high you're trying to get from living through us! Call. Off. The. Routine."

Sylvester chuckled, "Or what, Q? You'll quit and take who ever is dumb enough to follow your blind lead? Some leader you've been so far; cheating on your boyfriend with his best frined, underage drinking, deflection to Shuester, and now flaunting your lesbian love down the hallways. Quit, Quinn, see if I care! Blond cheerleaders are dime a dozen, DeGeneres. I know every one of those girls on the gym floor will jump at a chance to prance around as Head Bitch in Charge. The quicker you realize that, the quicker we can learn this routine. Again, Fabray." Sue leaned in close and snarled.

Outside, Quinn was cool and collected, Ice Quinn cometh. However on the inside, her humanity was doing all she could to keep the cage close on her raging wolf. How she'd love to sink her teeth into the she-devil in front of her. Especially when she knew the true power the woman possessed. It took everything thing she had and Brittany to keep Santana in check all week and all morning. Her patience and will-power were running on empty and Sylvester knew exactly what to say and what buttons to pound furiousily to break Quinn. But she won't. Quinn sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes. The image of Rachel flooded her mind, her little diva singing, belting out a Streisand number that could rival the idol herself. Her starlight's touches, kisses, soothing words washed over her and calmed her wolf enough so the blond could confront Sue for one more round.

"_Coach_, we've been here all day, you have us scheduled everyday until the competion, let us go for the night. Some of us have lives, loved ones, and other pressing things to attend to than your ridiculous routine. Think about it tonight, and come tomorrow, after church, you and I can meet up and try to come to a compromise. If not, I will quit on the spot, and without a doubt take Brittany and Santana with me, along with any other cheerleader here who doesn't have a death wish. Accept?"

Sylvester straightened up and let out a cold, empty chuckle, "You are a younger me, Q. Maybe even better. Taking into account I can't afford to lose you so close, I am forced to accept your request. I will see you here Sunday after your little cult meeting." Sylvester turned and roared at the other cheerleaders, dismissing the girls. The half-dead Cheerios pried themselves off the ground and crawled to the showers.

"That was super brave, Q," Britt crawled over and pulled Santana into her lap. She played with the Latina's hair while smiling at Quinn. The Head Cheerio walked over and laid down next to her friends. Santana reached out and patted Quinn's hand.

"You have a crazy death wish involving that woman, don't you?"

Quinn chuckled and pulled at the red headband stamped with WMHS across it. She ran a hand through her short hair and realized how much stress her body was put through. It was always a rush standing up to Sylvester, but after she found out it was the Coach that pulled a gun on her and her pack, that rush hit her harder. Her wolf was panting, she could feel the she-wolf's lungs burn. She haven't felt this in a long time.

Fear.

Quinn bit the corner of her lip and let out her breath. The gym was silent except for the girls' unsteady breaths. Soon followed by the quiet sobs Quinn tried to hold back.

* * *

><p>"Honestly, how much more are we going to take? The performance is at the end of the week, and Sue is interrupting every chance she gets," Rachel whipsered against Quinn's ear. Quinn wrapped her arm tighter around Rachel's waist, her jaw locked shut.<p>

"You need to leave now, Sue! I have a performance to get right and you are not helping!" Will sneered at the woman.

The glee club shuffled about before they give up waiting for their director and collectively decide to call it a day. The teachers' yelling had devolved to almost animistic growls and snarls. Sure, human language was there, with snide comments, expected quips about too much hair gel, and less we forget having no soul to speak of; but honestly, the glee club had heard it all before.

They met up at the Lima Bean after stopping home to change out of their sweaty rehersal clothes and something more fitting for late October air. Quinn shifted in her seat and took in the sights before her. Finn, Sam, and Blaine were talking about football, and their hopes for Superbowl in February. Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina chatted about the latest Vogue issue that is going to be released early November. Mike and Puck were talking about new strategies for the Thursday night 'bro-time' that has been postponed. Quinn let her lips curl around her cup when Rachel would jump in and shock both the boys with a devilish new plan of attack before Puck would just throw up his hand for a well-deserved high-five. Quinn would lean over and plant an affectionate kiss on her neck. Lauren was making small talk with Artie about an AV project.

Quinn leaned back in her chair and Santana, who had her pinky linked with Brittany's, took notice to the far-off look her Alpha had. She leaned over and whispered, "You ok, Q?"

Quinn whipsered, just loud enough for Santana to hear, "My talk with Sylvester this morning after church. All I can do is replay the whole thing over and over again." Quinn reached over and squeezed Rachel's thigh under the table. Some kind of reassuring factor that this was all real; her friends, her mate, her family. Something was real and not as royally fucked as the Sylvester Situation.

"You never did get a chance to tell us what she wanted."

Rachel looked over and caught hazel eyes shimmering with want, comfort, adoration and... Love? No, too soon. The diva smiled as she hand mimicked Quinn's; tightly grasping the blond's thigh, her small fingers playing against the inseem of the jeans. Rachel's eyes flew to Puck and Mike's discussion, but Quinn knew Rachel's attention was still on her. The way her fingers drew small shapes that went higher and higher up her thigh. She leaned over and growled against Rachel's ear, "Tease." And leaned back. A hushed voice fell out, "I'll tell you when we meet up at Mom's. I just want you and Britt for right now."

"Puck's as much as part of this pack as we are, Fabray," Santana was surprised that Quinn would decided now was the time to pick favorites.

"He is, and he will know what's going on later. But I just need you guys right now and mom. I'm thinking of a plan."

Santana didn't feel right about not including Puck. The boy was a young, new werewolf, and the pack became more of a family to him then his blood relatives. "Ok."

Alpha word is law, afterall, no matter your conscious.

* * *

><p>"You got to be shittin' me!" Santana barked out bitterly.<p>

"San, language," Brittany whispered.

"I'm not saying for good, just long enough to understand Sylvester, maybe convince her that werewovles don't exist. You got to admit, she's losing her mind!" Quinn offered. However, Santana wasn't biting.

"What about Sectionals? Regionals? The performance? Rachel? Ay dios mio, Q! Did you even think about Rach, and how she'll see this?" Santana was pacing the Fabray living room while Quinn stood, her feet rooted. Judy and Brittany sat on the plush couch, quiet. Years of knowing the Alpha and Beta, they knew _never_ to intervene. It's just another rule among the wolves; one that terrifies Brittany to no end.

"This is why you didn't want Puck around? So he doesn't blab to Rachel?"

Quinn mumbled, "Mostly, yes. Look, we quit the club and..."

"Make our junior year miserable! I can't believe this is your grand master plan, Quinn!" Santana harshly bit out.

"Look!" Quinn barked loudly. Her eyes flashed a brilliant green with gold specks, her fangs enlarged; Alpha Quinn was scarier than full-on HBIC. "I don't like this plan either, Santana. But if everything goes according to plan we'll be off the Cheerios and back in Glee before Sectionals! Can't you see this is killing me too? Glee is the best part of our day and I do not want to leave. However, if I want to keep Lima safe for us, for the school, and for Rachel, this is what we have to do.

"As much as we want to be, we only part human. That's our burden to bear, S," Quinn continued in a soft, pained, voice. "The wolf in us give us the power to protect our loved ones. What if Sylvester found out what we are? What if she found out about who we bonded to? Think about Kurt, S. This is Karofsky, but about ten times worse, because Sue is getting to to the point she _will_ kill him to get to us."

Santana was shocked silent. She backed down from the intense stare and flopped onto the couch. She let out a shaky breath, "You're right, Q. I was being selfish. I know you are putting everyone before you, so they can be happy and safe. But, why now? You're just starting this relationship with Rach, the big number for the school?"

"Sylvester wants us to choose, S." Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat, "Honestly, I rather tell her to shove it. But we need to understand Sylvester, and how much she knows right now. Without that knowledge, we live in constant fear. I'm hoping that after this whole thing, she'll just go back to torturing students like every other day." Quinn held herself, and leaned back into the couch. Santana sighed. The one good thing they had, and Sylvester, again, swoops in and fucks it up.

"I don't want to leave. Even if it's a for a short time. I... I have to go. I gotta think." With that, Quinn stood up, pulled on her leather jacket, and was out the door.

Judy sighed as she squeezed Britt's shoulder. The younger werewolf pulled out her phone and sent a quick text. She knew wher Quinn went, where she always went when she just needed to the think.

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled the Cheerio's jacket tighter around her, glad she changed into jeans after the glee practice ealier that Sunday. Quinn was slowly swinging on the rusty chained swing, her Vans kicking up dust and dirt. Rachel paused and just took in the sight. From the text that Brittany sent her, Quinn was possibly the saddest she has ever seen her.<p>

Rachel took slow, cautious steps; Brittany went on to tell her that the old park was Quinn's spot. Each of the Unholy Trinity had a spot to themselves for when the disagreements got too much and too intense. Rachel knew Quinn knew she was here; werewolf girlfriend. So Rachel quietly took her seat next to her on the middle swing and mimicked Quinn's movements.

"Britt tell you I was here?" Quinn asked in the smallest voice Rachel ever heard come from her proud girlfriend.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind I'm here." Rachel looked over to see Quinn slowly shake her head. She lifted her head and offered a sad, small smile to Rachel.

"I've been wanting to take you here; let you in just a little bit more."

"That means alot to me, Q."

"Rach, honey, something bad has happened. Well, honestly, it's going to get worse before it'll get better and I'm scared how it will all play out. We had a meeting and for the first time in the past few weeks, Puck wasn't there. I asked him not to be there. I excluded one of my pack for the sheer fact I know he'll tell you what we discussed before I could be hap- no, wrong word. Before I could tolerate the descision. It's not, like, I wasn't going to tell you."

"Quinn, you're scaring me," Rachel's eyes were darting all over Quinn's face.

"I played it out like the movies and shows, where the one that concoct the plan doesn't tell anyone, let eveyone be fooled so the one person that needed to be fooled is completely fooled. But the one person that, quite possibly, should have been the only one in on the plan is hurt. And, I cannot bring myself to do that to you. To trick you."

Quinn got off her swing and stood in front of Rachel, gently taking her face in a soft grasp. Quinn leaned down and brushed her lips against Rachel's. "Quinn, you are terrifing me. What are you talking about?" Rachel's voice cracked at the end, her eyes wide with fear and concern.

"I'm so sorry, Rach."

* * *

><p>It was awkward when Monday rolled around and the Trio stood in their Cheerio outfits, handing Shuester a paper of their resgnation from the glee club. A whispered apology was lost under the shuffling of their white tennis shoes. The hallways, always loud and booming, were suffocatingly silent. Voices were muffled, lockers hummed instead of slammed, and the eyes of their gleeks bore into them with disappointment. It was as if they all could see just what they did.<p>

Brittany had her head down, her posture gave it away the most. Defeated, sad, and her bubbly shine just gone. Santana linked their pinkies, silently promising it'll get better. She tried her best to hold her head high, however, the atmosphere was sucking any joy out of her. However, it was Quinn's posture that scared everyone. Blank, ice cold, eyes were trained ahead, not looking at anyone. Her head was held high as she strode down the hallway to her class. What possibly had everyone talking was the power coupld of Faberry were not seen together.

The 'Berry' part of the equation was hardly seen in the hallways, in class she sank into her seat and refused to acknowledge anything beside the teacher and her notebook. By lunch, rumors flitted around and the sight of Noah Puckerman hovering Rachel like a large shadow only fed the flames.

"I heard she finally got tired of the little freak."

"I see Puck is all back on his little Jewish _princess_. Man-whore."

"You think Fabray is over the girl phase and wants a real man now?"

Rachel hugged her books tighter. How she wished she could just block out the voices. All they did was remind her of what a horrible turn of events it was.

* * *

><p>Santana growled as she shifted from one foot to the other. Brittany whimpered as she pawed at the ground. Her ears twitched and shifted at every little noise. The girl was a freaking sonar in wolf form. Quinn was too occupied trying to pick the lock to the school.<p>

"This is the worst plan you ever came up with, Fabray. I still can't belive Puck is still not involved in this. He would have this lock picked two hours ago."

"We got here two minutes ago, San," Quinn quipped.

"Exactly."

Quinn rolled her eyes as the lock popped open. As soon as the door was open, Quinn turned to Brittany. "It's all you, Britt-Britt." Brittany took off running through the vacant hallways of McKinely High. Quinn and Santana hot on her heels. "Look, the less involved, the easier to build the burned bridges. We need to do this. She's our coach."

"You're twisted 'no one help me I'm fine' bullshit logic scares me Quinn." Santana grumbled.

"I..." Quinn glanced at Santana, "It scares me too..." Quinn whispered.

A excited bark from Brittany let the girls know she was at Sue's office door. Quinn made quick work of the lock and the girls stepped in cautiously. Sue would booby-trap her own office. Brittany let out a noise to signal it was safe.

"Are you sure she'd even leave that damn journal here?"

Quinn was silent. No, she wasn't sure, she wasn't sure about any of this. But she need to make sure her mom was safe, her pack was safe, her mate... Well... She just wanted Rachel safe no matter what happened between them. Quinn gnawed on her bottom lip and Santana rolled her eyes.

She hated seeing Quinn like this. It was pre-Berry Quinn.

Brittany trotted over to Sue's desk and sniffed and scratched. All she smelled was Sue. Sue and pen ink. Sue and Cheerio tears. Sue and leather. But not the leather her and San... Wait.

Wait!

She stared to yelp as she nudged the bottom drawer. Santana came over and scratched behind her ear. "Good girl," she cooed. Santana opened the drawer and Quinn shown the flashlight in it. A black book that simple read JOURNAL. "Britt are you su-"

Brittany's dived her head right in and moved and pushed items out of the way. A false bottom.

"Ay dios mio," Santana gasped. She pulled at the bottom. "Quinn, here it is."

"Take pictures and let's get out of here. I hate being in this room." Quinn went to the door, leaving Santana and Britt with the journal. A minute or so later, the trio covered up their tracks and made a hasty exit.

Hopefully they could survive the week of hell.

* * *

><p>Icy cold glares, sad smiles, half-hearted waves, and awkward small talk met the Unoly Trinity all week. Bro nights were put on hold for the time being; the girls just could not be around their "brothers" without spilling their guts. However, that didn't stop Sam from cornering Quinn in the locker room after lunch Thursday afternoon.<p>

"What's going on?" Always straight to the point.

Quinn let out a sigh as she fixed her tiny ponytail. "Alot of crap is going down right now with Sylvester, and we just wanted to build our rep a little more."

"For what, Q? Rachel is a mess, I've never seen Britt and San so sad, and everyone in glee misses you guys."

Quinn bit her lip to stop it from quivering. She looked around and dragged Sam out and to the bleachers. It was cold, and Quinn cursed under her breath. Sam took off his letterman and wrapped it around her. "S, B, and I are planning on quitting the Cheerios. Next year. Maybe sooner. We don't want to quit and become powerless to the masses. We used the Cheerio's power to pull the higher ups in the food chain wouldn't pick on the glee club anymore. And-"

"Stop. This is bull. You lost sight of what really matters. It doesn't matter to

Rach if you're at top of the pyramid or the bottom of the ladder. All that she cares about is you."

"I'm protecting her." Quinn gave away everything but nothing at the same time. At first, it was just surving Cheerios one more year, so senior year they could just not give a flying fuck. But now? Now that Sylvester has so much power and none of the control to wield it, Quinn had to do everything in her power to protect the ones she loved the most. Even if it meant pushing them away.

"Quinn, you are doing more harm than good."

"Sam, please trust me when I say, there is a lot I know that you can't know. I love you like a brother, you are family," Quinn brought her hand up to his cheek and ruffled his hair. "But what I'm going through right now I have to go alone. Less people will get hurt this way. Once everything settles, I will talk to Rachel. I miss her so much, Sam. But, right now, I can't..." Quinn's voice trailed off as she buried her face in his chest. Sam hugged her tightly and let her body shake from muffled sobs.

After only a few minutes, Quinn pulled away and sniffed a few times. She wiped her eyes and handed Sam his letterman back. "This conversation never happened. But I know who you talk to, and if and when they ask, just say I'm figuring stuff out." With that, Quinn turned and left the dazed boy. He needed Kurt and Artie's help big time if his plan will go off with a hitch.

* * *

><p>The days before the Halloween performance was slow, torturous, and just hell. The girls endured extra practice from Sylvester, the cold shoulders from their friends, even the confused and hurt stares from Puck. Everything was just... wrong.<p>

What made it even worse, the girls didn't see any difference in Sue's behavior. She still pushed, snapped, and demanded. The girls were at the end of their rope, and Quinn was losing her mind. The was not how she thought it was going to be, she thought that they'd find out everything about Sue, use it against her, and walk away to rebuild the trust of her friends. Santana and Brittany were slowly pulling away, the only person who was somewhat supportive was her mother. Even her inner wolf was sad and refused to even acknowledge the human.

This plan just wasn't worth what she was enduring. She needed an out. She needed to fix this.

* * *

><p>Quinn, Santana, and Brittany stood in their Cheerio uniforms and sweats, staring at the running bus. Santana huffed and crossed her arms. "This is dumb..."<p>

Quinn surpressed a growl when she heard Brittany whimpered. "Let's just get through with this."

"Wait!" The girls turned to see Kurt, Sam, and Artie quickly making their way towards them.

"What's up, Porcelain?" Santana tried to hide her smile to see her best friend, even if he was already done up in zombe make-up.

"We're here to plead for you three to change your mind. Whatever you need, want, or anything else, we are there for you. Please... Everyone miss you," Kurt pleaded.

Artie added, "Something is missing from our dynamic without you three."

"Rachel doesn't even fight for solos. Kurt is passive, and everyone is just down. Even Mr. Shue is feeling the change. Please, leave Sylvester," Sam begged.

That was it, Quinn was ending this.

"You're right. Nothing is worth this. Let's go."

"No time for an orgy, girls. Get on the bus," Sylvester called out.

"No." Santana says smoothly.

"Excuse me."

"We quit. We can't do this anymore. We're done, Sue," Quinn added.

"You can't quit! Blood in, blood out! You're my top three!"

However the group was already leaving, "Sucks to be you," Brittany shoots over her shoulder.

"Come back here! I'll make your lives Hell!" Sue bellowed.

"Screw you," Santana barked back.

And just like that, Sue Sylvester planned her revenge.

* * *

><p>The reunion was a quick smile, a hand squeeze, and a few stolen glances. The New Directions welcomed the Unholy Trinity back with open arms and relived sighs. With their trio back, the zombified performance of ThrillerHeads Will Roll went off brillantly, with just a tiny riot. The scary spirit of Halloween quickly infected the school and everyone was ready to get their fright on.

As the glee club took off their makeup, a slightly paler than normal Rachel pulled a slightly yellow Quinn off to the side.

"Are you ok Rach? You're really pal-mmph!" Rachel slammed their lips together in a fierce, hungry kiss. Quinn's instantly went to her slender hips, pulling her impossibly closer as Rachel's tongue forced itself into her mouth. A few forced steps, and Quinn had Rachel pinned against one of the backstage's wall. Moans and groans were swallowed by desperate kisses.

Hands began to wander, from the teased out and hairspray-filled hair to the slightly uncomfortable costumes. "Off." Rachel groaned against Quinn's kiss-swollen lips. Their lips stayed fused as they fumbled out of the zombie dresses. It was messy, unromantic, and desperate.

It only got them wetter.

They were down to the under, thinner clothes when Quinn picked Rachel up by her thighs and pinned her against the wall, a moment later, Rachel's legs were locked around Quinn's waist, her hips rolling into the taller girl. It was hot, it was dirty, and not how they planned this.

They were so close to the edge already.

Rachel grasped at Quinn's short hair and her other hand slipped under the tight tank top, scratching out angry red welts against her back. Animalistic growls ripped thorugh Quinn and shook Rachel straight to her core. Fuck, Rachel was shaking and Quinn was only kissing and nipping at her neck, her fingers scratching her thighs lightly. She was so close, both of them were.

"Fuck, Quinn, I need you to touch me. I'm so-so-so fucking close... Please." Rachel whined as she grinded against Quinn's abs. The blond chuckled into Rachel's throat. Quinn slid her hand between their bodies and into Rachel's tights and underwear. She was drenched.

"Babe, you're soaked."

"I've been dying for you, Q. It's been torture. I've been wanting to just say screw the plan and take you against the lockers for days."

Quinn stilled and stared into Rachel's dark brown-black eyes. Quinn's breath came in short, hot pants, "Are you sure, Rae?"

Rachel tugged at Quinn's hair, bringing her face close, "I've been without you for only a few days, my body is so turned on right now, that if you don't make me come, I will go do it myself, Fabray. Now, fucking kiss me," Rachel growled.

Quinn nearly came undone from that alone. She slammed their lips together that teeth clattered and lips were going to bruise. Quinn pushed into Rachel and took the scream-moan of pleasure that tore from Rachel. Slow, passionate thrusts soon turned into rough, fast, messy thrusts that had Rachel sinking her teeth into Quinn's shoulder. "Come for me, baby. You're right there. Let go," Quinn said in her low husky voice right into Rachel's ear.

Rachel's whole body shook violently as Quinn curled her fingers and swiped her thumb over her clit. Rachel clentched, her thighs tightened, and Quinn pressed her mouth over Rachel's as she came; the sound, sensation, and just the feeling brought Quinn over the edge. Quinn slowly pulled Rachel's orgasm out, drawing it out as long as possible, before she was just boneless against her.

Their breaths were ragged and shallow. "Shit..." Quinn whispered as she let Rachel's legs down. She held her up and against the wall when Rachel's knees wobbled and almost gave out. Soft tender kisses were exchanged. Rachel stared into Quinn's eyes. They were mixed with the human's hazel and the wolf's fierce emerald. It was surreal.

"I'm so sorry about-" Quinn started but Rachel put her finger to Quinn's lips.

"Quinn, you explained everything to me before the week happened. The entire act hurt and it was awful, but to have you freely back in my arms, makes everything worth it. I know you were hurting and it hurt me that I couldn't support you at school. I... care about you deeply. I'm falling hard anf fast for you; but please don;t ever do this again. Pretending to not care about you because of Sylvester was torture. So please. To keep me safe, please, please, don't put us throught that again." Quinn's eyes were swimming. She bit her lip and nodded. She couldn't speak so she just kissed Rachel as tenderly, lovingly, and passionatly as she could.

She had a lot of making up to do. If was anything like backstage, Quinn was ready.

* * *

><p><em>Next time on Glee: Howling with the Jukebox<em>

_Sue is slowly putting the pieces together. She plots revenge. She wants blood. And no one, or wolf, will stand in her way..._

_Along the way, Quinn goes about fixing the damage her plan has wrought. _

_A/N: Soooo sorry for the insane update time. I went back and edited the previous chapters, added scenes, took out scenes, changed details, all those little things. So, go back and check out the changes. I love you guys, you make pushing through writer's block worth it! Check out my tumblr tisniko dot tumblr dot com_

_Much love, Niko_


End file.
